Deux personnes destinées à s'aimer
by Sakuraharuno24
Summary: Dans un lycée, il y a toujours le groupe des beaux gosses, des lolitas et celui des intellos. Ces deux groupes se détestent cordialement bien sûr! Mais que se passe-t-il quand les deux leaders tombent amoureux?... SakuXSasu ! Autres couples normaux! Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Deux personnes destinées à s'aimer…**

**Chapitre 1 : Dispute et pari**

Il faisait encore nuit dehors, quand les élèves de Konoha School arrivèrent dans la cour, profitant du quart d'heure de répit coutumier qui leur était accordé chaque matin. Comme dans chaque lycée, la population était divisée en plusieurs groupes. D'abord, les garçons et les filles, bien entendu. Chez les filles comme chez les garçons, la division était la suivante ; les lolitas (voir poufs, à mon humble avis!!!) ou les play-boys chez les gars, les racailles, les babas cools, les intellos purs et durs, et les autres. En général, il y avait des tensions entre les différents groupes; ça paraît logique, une lolita et une intello ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, ou en quoi que se soit d'autre, d'ailleurs! C'est d'ailleurs cet exemple qui se déroulait près de la vie scolaire. En effet, Ino Yamanaka et Sakura Haruno étaient en train de s'énerver légèrement, attirant bien des gens autour. Pourtant, ce n'était presque à cause de rien…

Quelques minutes plus tôt…

Sakura avançait tranquillement vers la vie scolaire, où elle devait rejoindre ses amis, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Kiba, et Lee. Ils n'étaient pas aussi intelligents qu'elle, mais on les avait quand même classés comme "intellos". Il est vrai que Sakura, il faut l'avouer, était très intelligente. Elle avait voulu le cacher, consciente qu'elle serait alors cataloguée comme telle. Malheureusement, Ino, qui partageait sa classe depuis la maternelle, n'avait pas vraiment fait preuve de beaucoup de discrétion, comme à son habitude, et depuis, tout le monde savait qu'elle avait réussi à avoir, pendant toute sa scolarité, une moyenne égale ou supérieure à 17,5! Elle était presque arrivée quand elle vit Ino et sa bande en train de se moquer d'Hinata et de sa timidité légendaire. La pauvre concernée ne faisait que rougir de plus en plus, accentuant les rires des péta… des lolitas!!!

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Mais que faisait ses amis, pourquoi ne la défendait-il pas? Elle se rappela alors qu'ils avaient tous été convoqué par le CPE, et comprit qu'Hinata avait du proposer de les attendre. Elle se tourna légèrement à sa gauche et vit ce à quoi elle s'attendait ; le groupe des garçons les plus beaux du lycée était là, avec à l'avant comme toujours son "chef", Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'Ino, tout en se moquant d'Hinata, ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil à ce dernier. C'était donc pour ça! Pour se faire remarquer par l'Uchiwa! Elle se dirigea alors vers la scène, et s'avança vers Hinata qui était en larmes, en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

– Coucou Hina! s'exclama-t-elle. Les autres sont à la vie scolaire, non?

– Euh si… Sakura, je suis…

– Tiens tiens, voilà Miss 20 sur 20! dit tout à coup Ino. Eh bien, pas encore en train de réviser son contrôle pour la 128ème fois! Attention, tu risques d'oublier quelque chose et de n'avoir que 19!!!

Tout son groupe éclata de rire. Sakura se retourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

– C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je pense que c'est plutôt à toi de le faire! C'est vrai, avec tout le temps que tu as du passer hier soir au téléphone et à choisir tes…comment dire…ta petite tenue, tu as du réviser autant que d'habitude…c'est à dire, pas du tout! répliqua Sakura.

Les élèves réunis autour d'eux se mirent à rire, ainsi qu'une petite partie des play-boys.

– Quoi?!!!S'écria la jeune fille blonde. Au moins moi je n'ai pas l'air d'une clocharde! C'est vrai, t'as vu comment t'es sapée? C'est pas mieux que d'habitude, autant dire pitoyable! Qui viendrait encore au collège habillé avec un jean délavé acheté à 5 euros à la Foir'Fouille, et d'une chemise à carreaux? Franchement, on n'est plus dans les années 60! Mets toi un peu à la page!

– Oh, c'est sûr, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ta mini–jupe en cuir rouge, tes bottes de la même matière et couleur, et de ton décolleté plongeant jusqu'au nombril? Excuse moi, mais j'ai jamais eu l'intention d'avoir ma place sur un trottoir!

– T'es jalouse! La vérité, c'est que t'es incapable d'être classe et sexy!

– Tu crois ça?

– Eh ben prouve moi le contraire! Demain, viens habillée mieux que moi!

– Je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu stupide!

Elle de retourna prête à s'en aller avec Hinata mais Ino rajouta quelque chose.

– Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas te ridiculiser devant tout le monde, et surtout Sasuke!

Elle s'arrêta net. Après quelques secondes, elle se retourna vers elle.

– Tu vas bien ouvrir tes oreilles, je vais essayer de faire simple pour que tu comprennes! répondit Sakura. J'en ai RIEN A FAIRE de ton Sasuke! Fais ce que tu veux avec, ça te regarde! J'espère seulement qu'il se rend compte à quel niveau il tombe en étant avec toi! Et si tu penses que j'ai peur de me ridiculiser, tu vas vite déchanter!

Sur ce, elle se retourna et partit en cours avec Hinata, puisque leurs amis venaient de sortir, et que la cloche venait de sonner.

– Tu es folle Saku! Pourquoi as–tu accepté? s'exclama Hinata.

– Accepté quoi? demanda Temari.

– Le pari qu'Ino lui a lancé! Elle doit venir demain plus sexy et plus classe qu'elle!

– Ca, c'est pas très dur, il suffit de t'habiller comme une sal***! Ria Tenten.

– Plus sexy que maintenant je n'ose y rêver! Déclara Lee, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

– Arrêtes un peu de délirer, Lee! dit Kiba. Sérieux Saki, tu penses vraiment le faire?

– Absolument. Merde, partez devant, je vous rejoins, j'ai fait tomber ma pince!

– Ok, à tout de suite, lui dit Kiba.

Elle retourna un peu en arrière, ramassa sa pince. Mais quand elle se releva, elle croisa le regard du garçon dont elle avait dit qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Elle essayait de détourner le regard, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, comme hypnotisée par ses yeux noirs. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, elle se retourna et partit en cours, sous le regard impassible de Sasuke.

_Tiens tiens, intéressant. Très intéressant…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Des interros et de nouveaux uniformes**

Ils allèrent donc tous dans leur salle de classe, affronter (c'est le bon mot, faut du courage sérieux!!!) leur premier cours de la matinée, qui était une heure de maths. La bande de Sasuke composée de Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji et lui–même, bien sûr, s'installèrent vite au fond de la classe, suivis bientôt d'Ino, de Karin, de Tayuya et de Kin, venues pour essayer comme toujours de séduire ces messieurs. Sakura, elle, s'assit devant à côté de Temari, tandis que Tenten allait à côté d'Hinata et Kiba à côté de Lee. Leur prof de maths, Asuma, commença son cours sur les équations.

– Mlle Yamanaka, au tableau, déclara Asuma.

– Non, s'il vous plaît, monsieur…

– Ce n'est pas vos battements de cils qui vous feront louper l'interrogation! Ca ne m'atteint pas!

– Dites plutôt que ça marche qu'avec une personne! S'amusa Naruto.

– Quelque chose à ajouter?

– Comment va Kurenaï? Questionna Shikamaru.

– Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander cette après–midi! Alors, Ino, au tableau!

2 minutes passèrent…

– C'est un rappel de 4ème! Mais vous ne devez pas vous en souvenir, ça doit être une des nombreuses classes où vous étiez…comment dire…absente!

La classe éclata de rire.

– Mais monsieur, c'est dur! Gémit Ino.

– Mais bien sûr, c'est niveau 4ème, mais c'est trop dur! Retournez à votre classe, ça ne fait qu'un 0 de plus à votre collection!

– Mais monsieur…

– Je crois que je vous ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de vos battements de cils…et de l'efficacité qu'ils ont sur moi! A votre place! Qui va venir… Hinata?

La jeune fille appelée se leva, alla au tableau et mit en tout et pour tout 15 secondes pour résoudre l'équation, avant de retourner à sa place.

– C'est vrai que c'était dur, 2x+1=9! Raisonnement parfait Hinata, et la réponse est bien x=4! 10 sur 10!

Sakura reçut alors un petit mot.

Merci Saki, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai compris! D'habitude je suis nulle en maths!

Le petit mot lui tira un léger sourire, puis elle lui répondit rapidement.

Mais de rien, c'est normal! En plus tu n'es pas nulle, c'est juste que tu'as un peu de difficultés dans cette matière! Et puis, à quoi ça servirait une amie, sinon?!!!

– Bon, continuons. Une fraction est une égalité…

Une demi–heure plus tard, ils allèrent en SVT avec Orochimaru, qui leur colla une interro–surprise. La sonnerie annonçant la récré, ils sortirent vite prendre l'air.

– Purée, je l'ai complètement loupé! Gémit Temari.

– Moi, ça passe, j'avais à peu près saisi le truc! Mais c'est pas un sujet très courant, l'étude du venin des serpents! répondit Hinata.

– C'est flippant, on ne bosse que sur les serpents! Et puis, le prof aussi il fait peur, avec sa tête de psychopathe! Déclara Tenten.

– Moi, j'suis sûr d'avoir 20! s'exclama Kiba.

– Vive les prétentieux ma parole! s'écria Temari.

– Mais non, c'est juste que j'avais une très bonne antisèche.

– Comment t'as fait? Tu l'as mise où?

– A côté de moi! C'est ma voisine!

– D'accord! C'est sûr qu'avec la voisine que tu te tapes…

– Elle te déranges, sa voisine? répondit Sakura.

– Mais non, Saki! C'est juste qu'avec toi, c'est tout à fait normal que le 20 ne soit plus inaccessible! répliqua Tenten.

Ils rirent un bon coup puis se rangèrent dans le rang de Sport, où Gaï ne tarda pas à venir les chercher.

– Alors, la fougue de la jeunesse se réveille–t–elle en vous? demanda Gaï.

– A vrai dire… commença Temari.

– Oui, Gaï–sensei! Elle est en nous et nous aidera à avancer! s'écria Lee.

– …non.

– C'est bien, Lee! Je reconnais le garçon formidable que tu es! Mais pour que cela dure, faisons 5 tours de terrains à toute vitesse!

– Oui, Gaï–sensei!

Et ils partirent tout les deux comme des flèches.

– C'est…commença Tenten.

– …désespérant, finit Kiba.

– Y'a rien à dire, ils font vraiment peur! Ils sont cinglés! Comment ils font? demanda Temari.

– Bah, c'est un truc qu'on saisira jamais! répondit Sakura. Allez, en route! Avec…

– LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE! S'écrièrent ils ensemble.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et allèrent chacun dans leur vestiaire. Une fois prêtes, les filles sortirent pour s'entraîner. Du moins, elles voulurent, mais à peine avaient–elles posé un pied sur le terrain de handball que Gaï les arrêta.

– Mes chères élèves, il y a désormais un uniforme pour le sport.

– QUOI???!!!

– Le voilà! Allez vite l'enfiler!

Elles allèrent donc toutes se changer et découvrirent leur nouvel uniforme.

– Eh zut, c'est super moulant! Se désola Sakura.

– Dommage pour toi! lança Karin. Tout le monde va voir à quel point tu es moche et mal foutue!

– Faut pas prendre ton cas pour une généralité! répliqua Sakura.

Et elle sortit avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer.

– Alors, vous aimez votre nouvel uniforme? Les questionna leur professeur.

– Euh… hésita Hinata.

– Magnifique, on aurait pas pu rêver mieux! répondit Sakura.

– Parfait! Exceptionnellement, les garçons sont dehors et vous dedans, vous êtes séparés! Je vais chercher le matériel!

Quand il se fut éloigné, Hinata lui posa une question.

– Sakura, tu le pensais vraiment?

– En fait, c'était de l'ironie, mais je crois qu'il a pas saisi!

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, entre fous rires et disputes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Une arrivée…remarquée!!!**

– Ca fait 5 minutes qu'elle devrait être là! Déclara Kiba.

– Elle doit peaufiner son style! répondit Tenten.

– Ouais, ben elle à intérêt à se magner le…Oh bordel de mer**! s'écria Temari.

Ils se retournèrent et furent bouches bées. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas les seuls ; toute la cour regardait la nouvelle venue. Surtout Ino et sa bande, ainsi que celle des plays–boys.

– Mon Dieu! s'exclama Hinata. Ce n'est pas…

– Si, c'est elle! répondit Kiba.

La concernée ne jeta pas un seul regard sur la foule qui la contempla et se dirigea vers Ino.

– J'ai gagné le pari, à voir ta tête, Ino! Maintenant, je serai curieuse de voir si tu peux avoir les mêmes notes que moi, mais honnêtement, j'en doute. En même temps, on peut pas trop t'en vouloir, t'es blonde!

(Petite parenthèse : JE NE SUIS PAS CONTRE LES BLONDES! D'ailleurs ce genre de blagues m'énerve, vu que JE SUIS BLONDE! Alors c'était juste pour casser Ino, ça n'a rien de très profond!Merci de m'avoir écouté!)

Sur ce, la jeune fille tourna les talons et partit en direction de la salle de classe, laissant Ino le souffle coupé.

– …Saku…Sakura! Bégaya la jeune blonde.

– Bordel, c'te sal*** est trop bien sapée! s'exclama Karin.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était en effet plus classe et plus sexy qu'aucune fille ne l'avait été dans ce lycée. Les cheveux noués en queue haute, elle avait mis une mini–jupe noire, avec des collants résilles et des bottes noires à talons aiguilles. En guise de haut, elle portait un magnifique bustier noir lui aussi dont les premiers lacets étaient défaits, et une chemise blanche avec de fines rayures noires et grises verticales à demis fermée.

Sakura esquissa un sourire, car elle avait entendu les réflexions des 2 jeunes filles. Elle avait réussi à leur clouer le bec, et en beauté. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'est qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébènes ne la quittait pas des yeux. Sasuke Uchiwa ne s'attardait pourtant jamais sur une fille. Mais elle, elle était différente, peut–être parce qu'elle ne lui sautait pas dessus et ne fondait pas devant son regard noir et profond. Il se leva, fixant toujours l'endroit où elle était partie, et partit en cours, suivis de près par ses groupies, Ino et co pour ne pas les citer!!

– Alors, Naruto! J'attends! dit Iruka.

– Je sais bien, m'sieur! J'ai bien vu!

– Vous étiez censé l'apprendre pour aujourd'hui. Allez, quand le Front Populaire est–il arrivé au pouvoir et qu'a–t–il fait?

– Ben…euh…le Front Populaire…Fascinant, n'est–ce–pas, le Front Populaire?

– Ce n'est pas la question! Allez, un 0 en plus!

– Non, monsieur! Euh… C'était en…euh…19…36?

– Pardon?

– 1936!

– Eh ben c'était pas si difficile! Et que s'est il passé cette année là?

– On a gagné le concours des plus grand mangeur de ramens!

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et le professeur hocha la tête d'un air désespéré.

– A votre place. Enfin, vous avez quand même la moyenne. 5sur 10!

– OUAIS! Merci, m'sieur!

– A votre place! Bon, continuons. Donc, après ses réformes sociales,…

Un peu à l'écart…

– Ca te va très bien, Saki! Même si ça change de d'habitude! déclara Hinata.

– Merci, Hina! Le problème, c'est que ça fait super mal, les talons aiguilles!

Elles rirent doucement, alors que quelques rangs plus loin, 2 jeunes filles discutaient elle aussi, mais d'un tout autre sujet.

– C'est quand même bizarre…commença Tenten.

– T'as remarqué toi aussi? répondit Temari.

– Un peu oui! Il arrête pas de la regarder!

– Qui aurait cru que Sasuke en personne regarderait Sakura, notre petite Sakura comme il le fait?

– En même temps, qui aurait cru qu'elle viendrait un jour habillée comme ça?

– Ouais, t'as pas tort! N'empêche qu'elle a bien rabaissé Ino, et ça, c'est pas n'importe quoi!

– Mais ça lui va bien, quand même!

– Je l'adore comme ça, mais j'la trouve plus mimi d'habitude!

– C'est vrai! Elle est plus naturelle, plus…authentique! Voilà, c'est le mot!

– Eh bah ma p'tite Tenten, on a ouvert son dictionnaire hier soir!

– Eh, j'suis pas si bête! Bon, j'crois qu'on a un exercice! Faudrait p'têtre qu'un jour on envisage d'écouter, non?

Elles se regardèrent un instant…

– Non! Déclarèrent elles ensemble.

Elles piquèrent un fou rire qui dura jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Ils marchaient en direction du self, Sakura avec un léger voile rouge aux joues, car pas mal de sifflements retentissaient sur son passage. Eh oui, les hommes étant ce qu'ils sont, en voyant une fille aussi jolie, ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher.

– Eh bah, Haruno, tu nous avais caché bien des choses! Lança un garçon.

Elle rougit, puis releva la tête, sourit, et adressa un signe de la main au garçon qui n'en revint pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, encore moins à une de ce genre!

– Joli! Euh…Saku, j'peux te parler 2min? demanda Kiba.

– Euh…Oui, ok!

Ils allèrent un peu à l'écart, mais bien visible du groupe des play–boy et des lolitas. Kiba jeta un regard à leurs amis, qui lui firent un signe de tête, puis à Sasuke, qui les regardait l'air indifférent, puis se reconçentra sur Sakura.

– Oui, qu'est–ce–que tu…

Mais elle fut coupée car…Kiba venait de…poser ses lèvres sur les siennes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Cours particuliers**

Sakura, les yeux écarquillés, ne bougeait plus. C'est vrai que quand votre meilleur ami décide de vous embrasser, comme ça d'un coup, ça vous fait un peu bizarre! Kiba retira doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

– Je…Mais tu… commença Sakura.

– Saki, tu sauras tout dans une minute, mais allons juste voir nos amis, après tu sauras tout, je te le promets!

Elle obtempéra, encore trop surprise pour penser à protester. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis, sous les yeux ébahis de la cour, notamment d'un groupe de lycéens (vous avez deviné lesquels!).

– Alors? demanda Kiba.

– On avait raison! déclara Tenten.

– C'est vrai! renchérit Temari.

– Il ne l'a pas quitté des yeux! ajouta Hinata.

– Attendez, de qui vous parlez? demanda Sakura.

– Ce qui prouve qu'elle l'intéresse! continua Kiba, sans se soucier de son interruption.

– Je sais pas de quel point de vue, mais…

Sakura commençait à s'énerver sérieusement.

– Ohé! Est–ce–que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui se passe? Parce-que je sais pas vous, mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi mon meilleur ami m'embrasse tout d'un coup, comme ça!

– Saki, calme–toi! On va t'expliquer! répondit Kiba.

– Depuis que tu es arrivée ce matin, et même hier, Sasuke Uchiwa n'arrête pas de te regarder! enchaîna Temari.

– Et c'est une raison pour…Quoi?

– Elle a raison! continua Hinata. Alors, pour être sûr, Kiba t'as embrassé et on a regardé sa réaction! Et ça a été plutôt concluant, vu qu'il ne t'a pas lâché une seule seconde du regard!

– Mais…Oh, zut! Vous devez vous trompez! Et toi, tu viens avec moi!

Elle entraîna Kiba à l'écart.

– Je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas fait ça que pour ça, dit Sakura, alors avoue! C'était quoi la 2ème raison? Et n'essaye pas de me contredire, je te connais depuis les couches, et j'en sais un paquet sur toi!

– Bah en fait… Tu sais quand on était gamin… commença Kiba.

– Oui?

– Et quand Ino était encore notre amie…

– Oui, et?

– Oh…Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis que je la connais!

– Tu déconnes! Oh, et en m'embrassant, tu voulais voir si tu pourrais aimer une autre fille?

– Oui…

– Eh alors?

– C'est foutu, il n'y a qu'elle…

– Oh Kiba, mon pauvre…

Elle le prit dans ses bras, émue jusqu'aux larmes. Cela faisait des années qu'Ino avait quitté leur groupe. C'était arrivé l'année de leurs 11 ans. Sakura avait été invité à une boum par un garçon, malheureusement, Ino en était amoureuse. Sakura avait donc bien sûr refusé, mais Ino lui en avait quand même voulu. Une semaine plus tard, elle fréquentait de nouvelles personnes, des filles sans cervelle qui ne pensaient qu'à la mode et aux gars et quand ils étaient allés la voir pour essayer d'arranger les choses, elle les avait repoussés en se moquant d'eux et en les insultant, soutenue par sa nouvelle bande. Depuis, ils ne pouvaient plus se voir sans que l'un ou l'autre (souvent Ino) n'ouvre les hostilités.

Sans qu'ils le sachent, un garçon épiait cette scène.

_Alors elle sort avec ce type?_

Sans savoir pourquoi, cela le génait énormément. Il n'entendit pas la question de Karin.

– Youh ouh Sasuke! s'exclama Karin.

– Hein, quoi? répondit Sasuke.

– Je me demandais si tu voulais pas qu'on sorte, ce soir, tout les deux… Mes parents ne sont pas là, et j'ai pas envie de dormir tout seule…

– Eh bah t'as qu'à t'acheter un chat! C'est p'têtre le seul être vivant qui acceptera! Quoique, pas sûr, c'est pas si con, un chat…

– Quoi???!!! s'écria Karin.

Il se leva et se dirigea doucement vers le self.

_J'aimerais bien savoir si ces deux-là sont vraiment ensemble…_

– Ca fait du bien de te voir habillée normalement! déclara Temari.

En effet, le lendemain, Sakura était de nouveau habillé comme d'habitude, tout simplement. C'est sûr qu'un pantalon noir en velours et une chemise rouge bordeau, c'était moins voyant.

– On retrouve enfin notre Sakura! s'écria Tenten.

– Ouais, ben t'es pas la seule à être contente! Hier, j'avais trop mal aux pieds! T T se désola Sakura.

– On va être en retard, dépêchons–nous! leur dit Hinata.

Ils allèrent donc en cours de Musique avec Deidara, qui leur "explosa" les oreilles pendant une heure, puis en latin pour ceux qui avait pris cette option avec Jiraya, où ils firent une leçon de civilisation sur…les quartier des plaisirs!!!(vive le pervers!!!)

La journée se passa sans grand intérêt, jusqu'à la fin du cours d'allemand.

– Une minute Sakura, Sasuke! J'ai besoin de vous parler! les retint Itachi.

(Eh oui c'est Itachi le prof d'allemand!!!)

– Je suis désolé Sakura, mais je dois te demander quelque chose. dit Itachi.

– Oh ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je rentre à pied, j'ai le temps!

– Comme tu le sais, Sasuke est mon petit frère.

– Euh, oui…

– C'est pour ça que nos parents m'ont sollicité pour te demander de donner des cours particuliers à Sasuke.

– QUOI??? s'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

– Oui, Sasuke n'arrive pas à avoir la moyenne partout, donc c'est pour cela que nous te le demandons. Moi je n'ai pas assez de temps, et nos parents non plus…

– Et me demander ce que j'en pense, ce serait trop? répliqua Sasuke.

– Ecoute Sasuke, c'est simple : si tu n'as pas la moyenne partout, tu ne pourras plus jouer dans l'équipe de basket. répondit son frère.

_Ah, je comprends mieux ; là, il ne pourra pas refuser, étant donné qu'il est capitaine, et qu'en plus c'est sûrement le meilleur joueur de l'équipe!_

Sasuke soupira, puis acquiesca, réagissant comme Sakura l'avait pensé.

– Quand serais–tu libre Sakura? questionna Itachi.

– Eh bien, ça dépend. Il faudrait que je le vois combien de fois par semaine?

– Eh bien, trois fois, ce serait l'idéal.

– Euh, je peux…le mardi, le jeudi et le vendredi après les cours jusqu'à…eh bien le temps qu'il faudra!

– Parfait! Pour le lieu, ça peut être chez nous, il n'y a pas de problème! Merci beaucoup Sakura, et bonne fin de journée.

– A vous aussi, monsieur! A demain! le salua Sakura.

Ils sortirent tous les deux.

– Si tu pouvais éviter de trop en parler… commença Sasuke.

– Je n'en avais pas l'intention. répondit Sakura.

– Le premier cours c'est demain, mais j'ai un entraînement pendant votre heure de latin, et ça dure une demi–heure de plus!

– Oui, ben vu que c'est la dernière heure, je viendrai au gymnase et j'attendrai sur les gradins! On aura qu'à faire ça tout le temps! Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je dois aller chez le médecin. Bonne journée Sasuke.

– Hn… (Bah oui, faut pas trop lui en demander non plus!)

Itachi sortit de sa classe et vit que son petit frère fixait Sakura qui partait. Il s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres et lui dit :

– Elle vaut bien mieux que les filles que tu ramènes d'habitude! déclara Itachi.

Sasuke sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, trop concentré sur le dos de la jeune fille.

– Tu veux ma mort? Et qu'est–ce–que tu veux dire? Elle m'intéresse pas!

– Oui, si tu veux que quelqu'un te croie, évite de la regarder comme tu le fais! Allez zou, on y va! La voiture est de ce côté!

– Mais qui a dit que je voulais rentrer avec toi?!

– Peut–être maman, vu que ta moto est au garage!

– Eh mer**… se désola Sasuke.

– Allez c'est pas si terrible!

Sasuke – Ca c'est toi qui le dis! Et je t'interdis de faire comme si t'étais ma mère, c'est clair!

– Mais oui, mais oui, c'est bien…

Une fois installés dans la voiture…

– Alors, comment c'est passé ta journée mon chéri? dit niaisement Itachi, moqueur.

Sasuke – ITACHI J'VAIS TE TUER!!!!

Et le trajet se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur…(vous y croyez, vous?!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Leçon de basket et première sortie à moto!!!

Le lendemain matin, en SVT, Sakura eut le droit à un mini–interrogatoire.

– Je t'ai attendu hier, mais t'es pas venue! Tu fesais quoi? demanda Kiba.

– Euh… hésita Sakura.

_Flash-back_

_Sasuke – Si tu pouvais éviter de trop en parler…_

_Sakura – Je n'en avais pas l'intention._

_Fin du Flash-back_

– Ben, je suis passée par le portail du bas! répondit Sakura.

– Pourquoi, on sort toujours par le haut, c'est plus pratique!

– Mais je devais…passer à la presse! Et je voulais pas te déranger pour ça!

– Il n'y a rien d'autre?

– Non non, absolument rien.

Kiba la regarda d'un air sceptique, puis suivit un peu le cours, avant de reparler avec sa voisine de choses et d'autres.

La journée se passa sans rien de notable, à part que Kakashi leur rendit leur rédaction de français.

Petit aperçu des notes et des commentaires ;

Tenten : 12, assez bien dans l'ensemble, il faut faire un petit effort en orthographe!

Kiba : 13.5, bien, mais il faudrait un peu moins de répétitions!

Temari : 12, pas mal mais il faudrait un peu moins forcer sur le féminisme!

Ino : 5, comme d'habitude, travail trop superficiel et bourré de fautes en tout genre!

Naruto : 10, passable, mais si les ramens étaient moins omniprésents…

Sasuke : 11, tout juste passable, manque de travail

Sakura : 18.5, excellent comme toujours!

DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires, puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

– Saki, tu viens? demanda Kiba.

– Euh non, il faut que je vous dise un truc.

– Oui? questionna Hinata.

– Je sais qu'on a toujours fait le chemin ensemble, tout les trois, mais maintenant, je rentrerai plus tard le mardi, le jeudi et le vendredi! Donc ces jours–là, ne m'attendez pas!

– Et j'imagine qu'on peut pas savoir pourquoi? répondit Kiba.

– T'es trop doué mon Kiba! Plus tard, peut–être!

– Ce n'est pas pour ta mère? s'enquit Hinata.

– Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas!

– Il y a du changement? demanda Kiba, l'air soucieux.

– Non, c'est toujours pareil… Bon, il faut que j'y aille! A demain!

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers le gymnase. Mais avant d'entrer, elle s'appuya quelques minutes contre le mur. Le fait qu'ils aient reparlé de sa mère avait ravivé la blessure qu'elle cachait au plus profond de son cœur. Elle rentra et s'assit sur les gradins. Même en se faisant discrète, son arrivée avait tout de même été remarquée.

– Eh, mais c'est pas Sakura là–bas? s'exclama Naruto.

Ils s'arrêterent pour regarder la jeune fille qui, n'entendant pas leurs bavardages, avait sorti un livre et lisait tranquillement.

– Si, c'est bien elle. répondit Neji.

– Mais qu'est–ce qu'elle fait là? Elle s'intéresse pas à nous normalement!

– Bon, faut que j'aille chercher du thé et des gâteaux ou vous êtes là pour vous entraîner? déclara alors Sasuke.

– Ca va, calme toi! dit Naruto. On était juste curieux!

– Ouais, eh ben tache d'être un peu plus attentif à la balle, ensuite tu pourras être curieux! Allez, on recommence! répliqua Sasuke

Ils recommencèrent alors à s'entraîner, durant une demi-heure environ. Une demi-heure où Sasuke jetait de petits coups d'œil à la jeune fille, qui en faisait de même de son côté. La fin de l'entraînement arriva enfin, les garçons allèrent donc se changer, laissant Sakura seule dans le gymnase. Elle ferma son livre, descendit des gradins et s'approcha du cadis de ballons. Elle en prit un, posa son sac à terre et s'approcha du panier. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'était rhabillé, et était sorti des vestiaires. Il avait vu la jeune fille attraper un ballon, et, un sourire aux lèvres la regardait se préparer à lancer. Sakura leva ses mains et tira…pour rater le panier.

– Eh zut! Y'a pas à dire, chuis vraiment nulle au basket! se désola la jeune fille.

– Non, faut juste que t'apprennes à tirer et à viser! répliqua Sasuke, l'air moqueur.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Il se tenait derrière elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle décida de répliquer.

– Tu pourrais m'apprendre, non?

Elle pensait qu'il soupirerait et qu'il commencerait à partir, mais à sa grande surprise, il s'approcha d'elle et prit un autre ballon. Il sourit devant son air interrogateur.

– Tu voulais que je t'apprenne? répondit il à son interrogation muette. Tiens le ballon comme ça…La main un peu plus haut…Voilà! Et maintenant, tu vises le carré bleu.

Sakura le fit…et marqua!

– Mon Dieu, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à mettre un panier!

– Bon, on y va?

– Euh, oui, tu as raison.

Elle ramassa son sac et ils sortirent du lycée.

– Oh fait, on fait ça où? demanda Sasuke.

– Ben euh… Chez toi, c'est possible?

– Ouais, allons–y.

Il se dirigea alors vers une moto noire magnifique.

– Euh, qu'est–ce que tu fais? demanda Sakura avec appréhension, certaine de la réponse.

– Ben, on va pas y aller à pied alors que j'ai ma moto! Allez, monte!

Il lui tendit un deuxième casque qu'elle prit avec hésitation.

– Tu mets tes pieds là, voilà, et tu t'accroches à moi, OK? Mais, c'est pas la première fois que tu montes en moto, non?

– Ben…si…

Sasuke était vraiment surpris. En même temps, il aurait du s'y attendre, une fille comme elle… Il démarra alors la moto, et, tandis qu'il prenait de la vitesse, il sentit les mains de la jeune fille s'aggripaient avec plus de force à son torse. Il eut alors un sourire sadique et une idée. Ils arrivaient sur une route sur laquelle aucune voiture ne circulait. Il commença alors à accélerer, atteignant les 110 km/heure. Son sourire ne fut que plus grand quand il entendit le léger cri de la jeune fille et quand il la sentit se blottir contre lui. De son côté, Sakura n'en menait pas large! Elle fermait les yeux, essayant d'oublier que son conducteur roulait à… 140 KM /H!!!!!!! _AHHHHH AU SECOURS!!!!!!!!! C'EST UN MALADE!!!!!!!!! A L'AIDE!!!!!!!_

Ils finirent par arriver devant la maison, où plutôt le manoir des Uchiwa.

Sakura descendit, très blanche et en titubant, ce qui fit doucement rigoler Sasuke.

– Ca va Sakura?

– Je…ne…remonterai…plus jamais…avec toi!!! déclara la jeune fille qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui l'énerva.

– NON MAIS T'ES MALADE!!!!!!! J'AI FAILLI MOURIR!!!!! TU REFAIS CA LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU ES MORT!!! s'écria la jeune fille.

– Oh, ça veut dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois? Que tu comptes remonter avec moi?

Sakura piqua un fard, et baissa les yeux devant la mine hilare de Sasuke. Elle chuchota alors :

– C'est la première fois que je te vois rire autant… murmura Sakura.

Sasuke se reprit. C'était vrai. C'était la première fois qu'il piquait un fou rire avec une autre personne que Naruto, son meilleur ami. Cette fille lui faisait décidement quelque chose…d'étrange…


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour !!! =) Première fois que je m'exprime !!! ////////_

_Tout d'abord, merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires !!! Ca me fait super plaisir !!! Je répondrai à tous dans le prochain chapitre, bien entendu ! Simplement, je voudrais expliquer que si les chapitres n'arrivent pas très vite, c'est que je suis à l'hôpital, donc c'est pas très pratique !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'en rajoute un ainsi que le début d'une nouvelle histoire !!!_

_Merci pour votre soutien, _

_Kiss at all,_

_Sakuraharuno6724_

Chapitre 6 : Première leçon

Ils pénétrèrent dans la gigantesque demeure. Devant le luxe de l'entrée, Sakura ne put retenir un cri.

– LA VACHE!!! s'écria la jeune femme.

Sasuke la regarda, amusé.

– Non non, je t'assure, ce n'est que ton reflet!

En effet, devant était accroché un superbe miroir, datant du XVIII ème siècle.

– Oh ça va! C'est juste que ça m'a…prise de cours! Bon, où est ta chambre? demanda-t-elle.

– Eh bah dis donc, t'es une rapide toi!

Sakura rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

– Mais non je…c'est pas…et puis zut, tu m'agaces!

Et elle partit en trombe, entra dans la première salle qui lui faisait face…pour pousser un cri et sortir aussitôt! Elle cria à travers la porte :

– Je suis désolée!!!s'écria-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que c'était une salle de bain! Pardon!

Elle courut presque à la rencontre du jeune homme qui soupira.

– Tu aurais du rester près de moi! Ah la la, les femmes… soupira-t-il.

Puis, sans qu'elle aie pu répliquer, il commença monter l'escalier.

– Bon, tu viens? demanda Sasuke.

Elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre, et ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois.

– Bienvenue dans mon univers, princesse!

Il ouvrit la porte et ils rentrèrent dans la chambre…qui ressemblait plus à la suite d'un hôtel prestigieux!

– Whaouhhhhhhhh… C'est…une chambre, ça?

– Oui oui! Maintenant, on commence à bosser? proposa-t-il.

Il est vrai qu'il était déjà 6h (Les cours finissaient à 5h, l'entraînement à 5h30, et le temps qu'ils arrivent et qu'ils papotent, ½ heure était déjà passée). Sakura balaya une dernière fois la chambre du regard, et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : le bureau. Elle se dirigeait vers celui-ci quand tout à coup, sans raison, elle perdit l'équilibre.

– Aïe!!! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se massa le bas du dos, qui avait encaissé le choc de la chute. Sasuke soupira et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

– T'es vraiment pas douée, ma pauvre fille! Allez, prends ma main. s'exclama le beau jeune homme.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle finit par attraper sa main. Sasuke la tira légèrement, mais avec un peu trop d'élan. La jeune fille se retrouva alors contre lui, plaquée contre son torse, tandis qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, savourant secrètement le contact de l'autre. Puis Sakura s'écarta, rouge comme un pivoine.

– Euh… Faut qu'on aille bosser… dit Sakura.

– Oui… répondit-il.

Toujours aussi rouge, Sakura posa sa main sur celle qu'il avait prise pendant quelques minutes. Puis, quand l'Uchiwa se retourna vers elle, elle s'approcha et s'assit sur une des deux chaises.

– Bon, on a un contrôle de maths demain, je vais te faire réviser! déclara la jeune fille. Tu as compris le théorème?

N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, elle enchaîna.

– J'ai compris. Bon, en fait, c'est simple ; quand deux…

Il la regarda parler ; elle était passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes avant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pu se détacher d'elle. Il le voulait, mais il était rester là, sentant son parfum, profitant de sa chaleur. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, puis il se reconçentra sur ce qu'elle lui disait.

Une heure plus tard…

– Voilà! s'exclama-t-elle. Avec ça tu devrais être paré pour l'interrogation de demain! Je pense que tu es sûr d'avoir au moins la moyenne! Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi!

Ils sortirent de la chambre et arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Un jeune homme brun parlait à Itachi. Quand ils les entendirent, ils se retournèrent.

– Oh, Sakura! Alors, ça s'est bien passé? demanda le frère de son élève.

– Oui oui, très bien!

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait…et se mit à rougir.

– Oh, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure! Ce n'était pas volontaire, veuillez m'excuser! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Tu connais Saï? s'étonna Itachi.

– Disons qu'elle est rentrée dans la salle de bain quand je sortais de la douche! répondit celui-ci à la place de la jeune fille.

Sakura rougit de plus belle quand les trois garçons présents se mirent à rire.

– Sakura, voici notre cousin, Saï! Mais vous vous connaissez déjà, apparemment! dit Itachi tout en riant.

Sakura s'approcha de Saï, un hâle rouge aux joues.

– Enchantée! Je suis vraiment confuse pour tout à l'heure!

– Mais non, mais non! Et puis, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais! J'ai le même âge que toi! Quand à rentrer dans la salle de bain quand j'y suis… Ne te gêne surtout pas!!!

Sakura rougit une nouvelle fois en comprenant le sens de ses mots.

– Bon, je vais y aller! dit-elle, espérant mettre fin à leur hilarité.

– Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne? proposa Itachi.

– Non non, ça ira! J'aime bien marcher!!! Au revoir!

– Au revoir! lui répondirent-ils.

Elle sortit alors de l'enceinte de la demeure, en se disant que si elle rencontrait ces trois canons à chaque fois qu'elle venait, ses soirées ne risquaient pas d'être ennuyeuses!!!

Vingt minutes plus tard…

Elle sortit ses clés, ouvrit la porte et rentra à l'intérieur. Elle referma la porte, puis se dirigea vers le salon, et plus précisément vers le téléphone, où un message l'attendait. Elle l'enclencha tout en enlevant son manteau.

_Coucou ma puce, c'est papa! Je suis désolée mais ce soir je reste avec ta mère! Alors il faudra que tu te fasses à manger toute seule ce soir et demain soir, je ne quitterai l'hôpital que demain tard dans la soirée. Je t'aime fort ma puce, à demain._

Elle soupira en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père ne revenait pas le soir. C'était même assez habituel, depuis 6 mois…depuis que sa mère était à l'hôpital, dans le coma…


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour !!! =) Première fois que je m'exprime !!! ////////_

_Tout d'abord, merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires !!! Ca me fait super plaisir !!! Je répondrai à tous dans le prochain chapitre, bien entendu ! Simplement, je voudrais expliquer que si les chapitres n'arrivent pas très vite, c'est que je suis à l'hôpital, donc c'est pas très pratique !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'en rajoute un ainsi que le début d'une nouvelle histoire !!!_

_Merci pour votre soutien, _

_Kiss at all,_

_Sakuraharuno6724_

Chapitre 7 : Secret et visite à l'hôpital

La journée du lendemain se passa sans que rien de spécial ne se passe, mis à part qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait beaucoup plus d'intérêt pour les faits et gestes de l'Uchiwa. La fin des cours arriva, les élèves laissant échapper leur soulagement.

– Sakura, on rentre ensemble? proposa Kiba.

– En fait… Je voulais aller voir maman. répondit la jeune fille, plus bas.

– Ahhhhh… Ben, si tu veux, je t'accompagne!

Elle le regarda et son visage s'éclaira d'en franc sourire.

– Ce serait super!!! répondit-elle.

Ils partirent alors en direction de l'hôpital où la mère de Sakura était internée.

– Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier, je réussissais pas à te joindre! demanda son ami.

– Euh, à quelle heure?

– Vers 6h.

– Euh, en fait…_ C'est mon meilleur ami, je vais pas lui mentir encore une fois! En plus, Kiba sait garder un secret!_ Kiba, tu me jures de ne rien dire de ce que je vais te confier?

Kiba soupira et la regarda

– Sakura, tu es ma meilleure amie ; tu me connais, si tu me confies quelque chose, je le garde pour moi! Allez, dis! répliqua-t-il.

– Tu sais que trois soirs par semaines je ne rentre plus directement chez moi? Ben en fait, je donne des cours particuliers… commença t-elle.

– Et en quoi c'est ultra confidentiel?

– Je donne des cours à… Sasuke…

– Attends, tu veux bien parler de Sasuke Uchiwa, le chef des play-boy, le groupe que tu as juré de ne jamais fréquenter?!!! s'exclama Kiba.

– Oui, mais c'est que des cours! Et puis, il est pas si méchant, au contraire, il peut être assez agréable et drôle…

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'arrêtais pas de le mater aujourd'hui!!!

Elle rougir violemment.

– Mais c'est faux! C'est juste que…tenta de se défendre la jeune fille.

– Laisse tomber tu sais que j'ai raison!!! dit Kiba, un sourire aux lèvres. Et puis on est arrivé!!!

Ils entrèrent dans le gigantesque hôpital, en continuant à se disputer gentiment. Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil.

– Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si je peux voir ma mère, son nom est Taka Haruno. demanda Sakura.

La femme fouilla quelques minutes dans ses dossiers, puis releva la tête.

– Oui oui, vous connaissez la chambre? questionna la femme.

– Oui merci, bonne journée!

Ils montèrent alors au sixième étage, et s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre 852.

– Bon, je vais te laisser, je vais aller boire un truc à la cafétéria!!! lui dit Kiba.

Il partit, la laissant seule. Elle respira profondément, et ouvrit la porte. Son père était endormi sur le fauteuil. Elle s'approcha de lui et le secoua doucement.

– Papa, réveille toi!

Son père ouvrit difficilement les yeux, puis les posa sur sa fille.

– Sakura! J'ai du m'assoupir, je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit! lui dit son père.

– Kiba est à la cafét, va donc le rejoindre, je reste avec maman.

Après avoir protesté, son père finit par l'écouter et sortit de la chambre. Elle prit alors sa place sur le fauteuil, après l'avoir rapproché du lit. Sa mère gardait toujours les yeux fermés. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait, tellement son souffle était paisible. Sakura ferma les yeux et se remémora la soirée où l'hôpital les avait appelé, leur annonçant que Taka Haruno y avait été admis, après un accident de voiture. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se pencha vers sa mère.

– Coucou maman!commença-t-elle. J'ai plein de choses à te raconter! D'abord, j'ai gagné le pari contre Ino, tu aurais du voir sa tête, c'était vraiment drôle! Et j'ai eu les résultats de ma rédac, j'ai eu 18! Oh, et ils nous ont mis des uniformes en sport, j'avais oublié de te le dire la dernière fois! Et puis, devine quoi : je donne des cours particuliers à Sasuke Uchiwa!!! Mais tu vois, contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'est pas si méchant! Il peut même être vraiment gentil… Je crois que je m'étais trompée sur lui.

Elle se tut soudain. Son silence dura plusieurs minutes, puis elle reprit, sur un ton plus faible et beaucoup plus doux.

– Tu me manques, maman. Je t'en supplie réveille toi vite, parce-que tu m'es vraiment indispensable.

Elle se leva, embrassa sa mère, et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de partir, elle ajouta quelques mots.

– Je t'aime, maman.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Invitation à dîner

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils faisaient cours, soit six séances. Le soir de leur septième cours, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir chez elle, elle fut interrompue.

– Sakura! la retint Itachi.

La jeune fleur se retourna en même temps que son superbe élève (j'en avais trop envie!!!) pour faire face au magnifique frère (faut que j'arrête!!!) de celui-ci et à un homme plus âgé. _Son père._ C'était une évidence. La ressemblance en était presque troublante. Elle avait devant elle un sosie de Sasuke avec 30 ans de plus. Pour un homme de 47 ans, Mr Uchiwa était plutôt bel homme, un atout qui l'aidait parfois beaucoup lors de réunion, où sa carrure empêchait les têtes brûlées de se rebeller.

– Bonsoir, Mlle Haruno. Je suis Fugaku Uchiwa, le père de Sasuke et d'Itachi! C'est un plaisir de faire la connaissance de la jeune femme qui a réussi à faire augmenter les notes de mon fils en si peu de temps! déclara Mr Uchiwa.

Sakura, gênée par ce compliment, ne put s'empêcher (eh oui, encore une fois!!!) de rougir.

– C'est un honneur pour moi aussi, Mr Uchiwa. répondit Sakura.

– Et polie en plus! Décidément, vous avez tout pour plaire! Je m'étonne que mon fils ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte! s'exclama Fugaku Uchiwa.

Sakura rougit de plus belle tandis que Sasuke poussa un soupir. Son père avait le don de dire les choses qu'il ne fallait pas.

– Bref, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai retenue! Ma femme et moi nous souhaiterions que vous restiez dîner!

Sakura le regarda, interloquée.

– Mais je… C'est trop… Je ne veux pas vous déranger! dit alors Sakura.

A sa grande surprise, l'Uchiwa éclata de rire.

– Ah ah ah !!! Vous êtes vraiment une jeune fille charmante! Si je vous le propose, c'est que j'en ai réellement envie! Vous pouvez vous servir du téléphone pour appeler vos parents! Votre mère doit s'inquiéter.

Sasuke remarque alors que le visage de son "professeur" s'assombrit un instant, puis retrouva sa gaieté.

– Je vous remercie! Je vais les appeler, accordez moi une minute! répondit-elle.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna en direction du téléphone et composa rapidement son numéro. Après quelques paroles, elle raccrocha et revint près des trois Uchiwa.

– Il est d'accord, c'est vraiment très gentil! Je serai ravie de partager votre repas!

– Alors suivez nous, le dîner doit être prêt! déclara Mr Uchiwa.

Fugaku et Itachi partirent devant, suivis de près par nos deux protagonistes.

– Sakura, tu es sûre que ça va? demanda Sasuke à la jeune femme.

– Oui, pourquoi?

Il la fixa un instant, partagé entre le désir de lui savoir ce qu'elle avait et la peur qu'elle découvre qu'il l'avait observé. Finalement, ce fut la peur qui remporta la partie.

– Non, rien.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le salon. La table y était déjà dressée pour 5 couverts, et Itachi, Fugaku et une femme magnifique étaient assis.

– Bonjour Mlle Haruno, je suis la mère de Sasuke, Mikoto. déclara la femme. Je suis enchantée de vous connaître.

– Moi de même, Mme. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle!_

Mikoto Uchiwa était en effet une superbe femme, dont la beauté ne laissait rien transparaître de ses 45 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Son visage était dépourvu de la moindre ride.

Sakura s'assit en face de Sasuke, à côté d'Itachi. Tandis que les convives se servaient dans les différents plats posés sur la table, Mikoto posa une question à son invitée.

– Puis-je vous appelez Sakura? demanda Mikoto.

– Oui, bien sûr! Je vous en prie!

– Que fait votre père?

– Il est ingénieur, il travaille dans une société d'électronique.

– Et votre mère? continua Fugaku.

Le visage de Sakura s'assombrit de nouveau quelques secondes, ce que Sasuke ne manqua pas de remarquer. Mais quand elle répondit à la question, son visage était redevenu normal.

– Elle est conseillère en finance.

– Vraiment? C'est un métier qui doit être assez dur! s'exclama Mikoto. Et de votre côté, que voudriez vous faire Sakura?

– J'aimerai être institutrice ou médecin. Mais s'il vous plaît, tutoyez moi!

– D'accord!!!!

– Institutrice? intervint Fugaku. L'exemple de mon fils ne vous a pas découragé ?

Sakura eut un léger rire en voyant le regard noir que Sasuke lançait à son père.

– Non, au contraire! Sasuke est un tellement bon élève que ça ne m'encourage que plus!!!

Le dîner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Puis arriva le moment du dessert.

– Sasuke mon chéri, tu peux aller chercher le dessert et les assiettes ? demanda sa mère.

– J'y vais!

– Je vais t'aider! déclara Sakura.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux dans la cuisine. Sakura prit le dessert dans ses mains tandis que Sasuke attrapait les assiettes.

– Tes parents sont très gentils!dit Sakura. Et ton père est très drôle!

– Hn…

Sakura sourit en remarquant la mine boudeuse du jeune homme. Elle s'approcha de lui et avant qu'il ait pu comprendre, elle lui pinça les deux joues.

– Aie! s'écria le jeune homme.

– Arrête de faire cette tête, on dirait un petit garçon et je ne vais p'têtre pas me retenir longtemps de te dévorer!

– T'es lourde, Sakura!

Pour tout réponse, elle lui tira malicieusement la langue.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine, Sasuke l'interpella.

– Sakura… Merci…

Sakura leva un sourcil interrogateur.

– Tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit que j'étais un bon élève… continua-t-il. C'est gentil.

Sakura marqua un petit temps d'arrêt, puis lui adressa un grand sourire.

– De rien! répondit-elle. Je le pense vraiment, ce n'était pas un mensonge! Allez viens, tes parents et ton frère vont finir par s'imaginer qu'on est en train de s'enfiler tout le gâteau!

Sur ce, ils retournèrent dans le salon.

Hello !!! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!! Le prochain montre un peu le rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes, et ce sera tout mignon !!! =)

Chibi-Rizahawkeye ; je sais que les chapitres sont un peu court, mais il y en a beaucoup, environ 32 donc, je compense par le nombre !!! =) En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements !

la pitchoune : Si Kiba va garder le secret ? Bien sur, ce n'est pas son meilleur ami pour rien ! Quand à la mère de Sakura, on saura ce qui s'est passé plus tard !!! Contente que cette histoire te plaise en tout cas !

Plein de bisoux à tous,

Sakuraharuno24


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : L'orage

La fin du dîner se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, quand Itachi annonça qu'il devait aller faire quelque chose, mais qu'il ne serait pas long. Sakura décida alors qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser.

– Je vous remercie beaucoup pour ce repas, c'était délicieux! dit Sakura. Mais il va falloir que je rentre, il est déjà tard, même si le soleil n'est pas encore couché, et on a cours demain! Il faut vraiment que je rentre!

– Mais nous allons vous raccompagner! proposa Fugaku.

– Non, je vous remercie mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine, il faut que je fasse quelque chose sur la route. Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas de marcher! Ce n'est pas la peine de me raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, je sais où elle est!!!

– Dans ce cas, bonne soirée! souhaita Mikoto.

– Bonne soirée et merci encore! A demain Sasuke!

Elle sortit du salon, laissant la famille Uchiwa seule. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle était partie, et que les trois Uchiwa étaient assis dans leur fauteuil, quand Itachi revint, trempé jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux et ses vêtements dégoulinant d'eau.

– Oh non mon chéri, tu mets de l'eau partout! s'exclama la mère des deux garçons. Mais… Pourquoi es-tu aussi mouillé?

– Vous n'avez pas entendu l'orage? demanda Itachi. Il pleut comme pas possible, ça faisait plusieurs années qu'un orage n'avait pas été aussi violent! Tous les habitants de la ville doivent rester chez eux, tellement c'est dangereux! Le maire a décrété une interdiction de sortie!

Fugaku et Mikoto se tournèrent vers Sasuke.

– ……………………………….Et mer**!

Il se leva en coup de vent, attrapa sa veste et sortit.

– Cet imbécile est sourd ou quoi? Il n'a rien compris de ce que j'ai dit? demanda Itachi.

– Sakura! s'exclama Mikoto. Elle est rentrée à pied!

– Et il est allé la chercher! Je comprends mieux! Mais il y est allé à pied, lui aussi! Ah la la, quel imbécile parfois!

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit de la bêtise. Vous n'avez pas remarqué les coups d'œil qu'il lui jetait? demanda Fugaku.

– Tu crois que… demanda à son tour sa femme.

Fugaku la regarda et sourit, avant de détourner de nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre.

– Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr! Notre fils est en train de tomber amoureux de cette jeune fille, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas!

_Mais quelle idiote! Pourquoi elle est pas revenue dès qu'elle a vu l'orage!_

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que le jeune homme marchait sous la pluie battante, à la recherche de son jeune professeur. Tout à coup, il distingua une forme incertaine. En se rapprochant un petit peu, il reconnut la silhouette qu'il connaissait bien.

– SAKURA!!!! s'écria le jeune homme.

La jeune fille tourna la tête, et sa surprise ne manqua pas de s'agrandir quand elle vit Sasuke courir jusqu'à elle.

– Sa…Sasuke?

– Espèce d'imbécile! s'exclama Sasuke. Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue? Allez viens, on retourne à la maison.

Un peu vexée de s'être faite traiter d'idiote, la jeune femme lui tourna le dos.

– Non! Je rentre chez moi, pas la peine d'essayer de me retenir!

– Mais tu es complètement folle! Plus personne n'a le droit de sortir! L'orage est trop violent!

– M'en fiche! Je rentre chez moi!

Elle savait qu'elle se comportait comme une gamine de deux ans, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre la face. Soudain, elle se sentit soulevé de terre.

– Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! s'écria-t-elle. Sasuke lâche-moi!

Sasuke venait en effet de l'attraper et de la charger sur son épaule comme si elle était une vulgaire charge!

– Sasuke je t'ai dit de me lâcher!

– Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de m'ordonner quelque chose! réplique le jeune homme.

Sakura, furieuse, se mit à taper avec ses poings sur son dos.

– Je te signale au passage que tu te fais plus de mal que tu ne m'en fais! ajouta-t-il. D'ailleurs, ça ne me fait rien du tout, tu n'as pas de force!

Sakura s'apprêtait à recommencer à le taper, mais elle se rendit soudain compte de l'état de Sasuke.

– Tu es trempé! Tu es sorti sous cette pluie…pour moi? demanda la jeune femme.

– Ben t'en mets du temps à connecter, toi! T'es vraiment longue à la détente.

Sakura ne releva pas, prenant conscience qu'il était sorti juste pour elle. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cela lui faisait quelque chose, elle se sentait vraiment bien. C'était une impression étrange…

– Ah, tu l'as retrouvée! s'exclama Mikoto.

– Hn…

– Mais vous êtes trempés tous les deux! Venez vous séchez! Sasuke, conduis la à la salle de bain et allez vous sécher!

Tandis que sa mère se dirigeait vers le téléphone (très important pour la suite de l'histoire!!!), le cadet des Uchiwa emmena Sakura vers la salle de bain. Il saisit deux serviettes et lui en tendit une, ainsi que des vêtements secs.

– Tiens, enlève tes vêtement, sèche toi et enfile ça! déclara Sasuke.

Sakura attrapa les affaires et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce.

– Euh… Sasuke? demanda-t-elle.

– Quoi?

– Il n'y a aucun endroit pour que je me change. constata-t-elle

Sasuke la regarda, remarquant son teint rouge au passage.

– Et alors? Oh d'accord, mais je me mettrais de dos et tu en feras de même, comme ça on verra rien! Rassurée?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se retourna et enleva son tee-shirt, laissant apparaître son dos musclé. Sakura piqua de nouveau un fard et se retourna précipitamment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'Uchiwa qui continuait de se déshabiller, puis enleva timidement son pull, puis son tee-shirt, se retrouvant en soutient gorge. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder quelques instants, découvrant ses formes parfaites. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle fut aussi belle. Ils finirent de s'habiller et descendirent dans le salon, où la mère de Sasuke vint les accueillir.

– J'ai téléphoné à ton père, Sakura! Ce soir tu dors à la maison! s'exclama Mikoto.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Discutions et interrogations

– QUOI??? s'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens.

– Oui, tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, alors j'ai appelé ton père et je l'ai prévenu. répondit Mikoto. Il est tout à fait d'accord, tu dors ici ce soir. D'ailleurs, Sasuke, vas chercher une chambre, et redescends dès que tu l'auras trouvé!

Sasuke remonta en grommelant. Sakura se tourna alors vers le père de Sasuke, qui avait pris la place de sa femme.

– Vous savez, c'est très gentil mais je ne sais pas si… commença Sakura.

– Taratata! s'exclama Fugaku. Vous allez arrêter de vous inquiéter! Mais asseyez vous donc, nous allons avoir l'occasion de parler.

Sakura, quelque peu anxieuse, s'assit en face du patriarche de la famille Uchiwa.

– Je dois vous poser une question. déclara le père de Sasuke.

– Euh…oui?

Fugaku joignit ses mains, et soupira.

– Que pensez vous vraiment de mon fils? Sur le plan scolaire, mais aussi en tant que personne?

Sakura fut extrêmement étonnée. Mais le père de Sasuke avait l'air si préoccupé qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de dire tout ce qu'elle pensait, même si elle devait le regretter en se prenant des remarques ironiques.

– Eh bien, sur le plan scolaire, je peux vous assurer que votre fils est quelqu'un de très intelligent. commença-t-elle. Je pense que si il a eu d'aussi mauvaises notes ces dernières années, c'est surtout parce-qu'il n'écoutait pas. Mais je peux vous jurer qu'il n'est pas idiot. Quand à la personne qu'il est… Autant vous dire la vérité, avant de le connaître, je le prenais pour un beau garçon sûr de son charme, prétentieux, égoïste, stupide et j'en passe…

Le père de Sasuke l'écoutait, visiblement intéressé.

– Mais depuis que je le vois trois fois par semaine, continua-t-elle, je commence à un peu mieux le connaître. Oh, je ne prétends pas tout comprendre de lui, certainement pas! Mais, en l'approchant, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, il est très intelligent, et malgré son côté taciturne, c'est quelqu'un de très agréable. De temps en temps, on peut se rendre compte qu'il est vraiment gentil. C'est quelqu'un de très bien je trouve.

– Et pour ne rien gâcher, il est plutôt mignon, n'est-ce pas? ajouta Fugaku.

Sakura piqua un fard, ce qui fit rire l'homme.

– Euh, je… En fait, je…

– Je crois que vous m'avez déjà répondu! Ah Sasuke, tu es là!

Sakura se retourna vivement, toujours rouge.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit pour qu'elle se transforme en pivoine? questionna Sasuke.

– Oh, rien qui puisse t'intéresser. Allez, accompagne la donc à ta chambre.

Sakura attendait, inquiète, la moindre remarque qui trahirait qu'il les avait entendu.

– Vous parliez de quoi? demanda le jeune homme.

– _Ouf, sauvée!_ Oh, de rien!

Sasuke la fixa quelque instants, puis se remit à escalader les escaliers.

– Allez viens, je te montre ta chambre. déclara-t-il.

Sakura soupira. Il ne savait donc rien. Parce-que s'il avait entendu…

Mais Sakura se trompait. Le jeune Uchiwa avait tout entendu. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser.

_Je peux vous jurer qu'il n'est pas idiot._

Ainsi elle ne le trouvait pas idiot? Elle le trouvait même intelligent.

_Autant vous dire la vérité, avant de le connaître, je le prenais pour un beau garçon sûr de son charme, prétentieux, égoïste, stupide et j'en passe…_

Quand il avait entendu ces paroles, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait ressenti comme un coup en plein cœur. Cela lui avait fait mal, sans aucune raison apparente.

_Mais, en l'approchant, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, il est très intelligent, et malgré son côté taciturne, c'est quelqu'un de très agréable. De temps en temps, on peut se rendre compte qu'il est vraiment gentil._

Et là, à ces paroles, il avait senti une sorte de tressaillement. Pas désagréable, non au contraire. Juste…troublant. Cela lui avait fait quelque chose, l'avait touché profondément.

_C'est quelqu'un de très bien je trouve._

A ces mots, ce n'était pas un tressaillement qu'il avait ressenti, c'était…un véritable frisson qui l'avait parcouru.

_Quelqu'un de très bien…_

…

– Voilà ta chambre. Ma mère t'a déposé un pyjama. dit le jeune homme.

– D'accord. Merci, Sasuke.

– Hn…

Ils restaient tout les deux, devant la porte, sans rien faire.

– Bon, ben, bonne nuit, Sasuke! dit la jeune femme.

– Bonne nuit. Si tu as un problème, ma chambre est juste à deux portes, mais tu le sais déjà?

– Oui. répondit-elle. Bonne nuit!

Et elle referma la porte. Sasuke resta un moment devant cette porte.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? Je deviens complètement c** ou quoi? Allez, bouge Sasuke!_

Il réussit enfin à détourner son regard et à rentrer dans sa chambre.

_Ouf, il est parti!_

Notre chère Sakura était elle aussi resté devant la porte, attendant d'entendre les bruits de pas qui lui confirmerait qu'il était parti.

Quand elle s'en fut assurée, elle s'avança vers le lit…et se figea.

_Oh non! Non! Pas ça!_

Sasuke était depuis quelques minutes dans sa chambre quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci, et se retrouva face à une Sakura rougissante. Il faut dire que le jeune homme était torse nu (je vous laisse imaginer la vue de RÊVE!!!!).

– Oui?

– Euh… hésita Sakura. En fait, j'ai un petit problème.

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

– En fait, je ne supporte pas les pyjamas, je dors toujours en shorty et avec un grand tee-shirt, alors je voulais… déclara-t-elle enfin.

– Me demander si je pouvais t'en prêter? continua-il. T'es pas croyable, comme fille!

Il se tourna vers son armoire, fouilla un peu et en sortit un grand tee-shirt et un boxer qu'il lui tendit.

– Tiens, c'est le plus grand tee-shirt que j'ai! dit-il.

– Merci Sasuke.

Elle s'approcha timidement de lui, se leva sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un petit bisou sur la joue droite. Puis elle se recula, encore plus rouge.

– Bonne nuit Sasuke! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Et elle partit vite dans sa chambre. Sasuke, encore stupéfait, leva doucement sa main et toucha sa joue avec. Puis, toujours sous le choc, il ferma sa porte.

_Je l'ai embrassé!_

La jeune fille était assise contre sa porte, une main à la bouche.

_Mon Dieu, j'ai osé l'embrasser! Bon, c'était que sur la joue, d'accord, mais quand même._

Troublée, la jeune fille alla se coucher, tremblante.

_Et mer**, j'arrive pas à dormir. _

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il essayait de dormir, en vain. L'image de Sakura sur la pointe des pieds en train de l'embrasser sur la joue revenait sans cesse dans sa tête.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'obsède autant? C'est une fille comme les autres!_

_Mais elle, elle est si douce, si frêle, si belle…_

Sasuke secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment que sa soi-disant conscience prenne des vacances, parce-qu'elle commençait vraiment à le saouler!

Tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sur les différents lieux où elle pourrait partir, des coups se firent entendre. Il soupira, puis se leva et ouvrit celle-ci.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut Sakura, tremblante, qui semblait si fragile, devant sa porte.

– Euh… Sasuke, j'arrive pas à dormir… Je peux…dormir avec toi?

Sakura se sentait mal à l'aise devant l'air impassible de Sasuke. Cela faisait déjà deux minutes qu'elle attendait sa réponse. Il ne disait pas un mot. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre et à attendre le sommeil qui ne viendrait pas tout en essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle lui avait demander grâce aux chocolats qu'il y avait dans sa chambre, et surtout grâce aux petites bouteilles d'alcool divers et variés qui logeaient dans le mini-bar (eh oui, Sakura peut être une alcoolique quand elle veut! Vous en aurez d'ailleurs la preuve plus tard…), quand Sasuke se décala légèrement, laissant un passage.

– Entre.

Elle lui obéit, et pénétra dans la pièce.

– Sakura, je t'ai demandé quelque chose!

– Hein, quoi? répondit la jeune femme, redescendue sur terre.

En effet, la jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu la question du jeune homme. Celui-ci soupira en hochant la tête.

– Je t'ai demandé si tu préférais dormir du côté du mur, ou du côté du sol? demanda l'Uchiwa.

– Euh, je… Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférais du côté du mur!

Il lui désigna alors le lit, qu'elle rejoignit vite avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Sasuke soupira encore une fois avant de la rejoindre.

– Je ne t'ai pas dérangé au moins, tu ne dormais pas? le questionna-t-elle.

Sachant pertinemment comment la jeune femme allait réagir, il la laissa mariner. C'est vrai, quoi, après tout, c'est un peu à cause d'elle qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir.

– Hn…

Sakura se releva, horrifiée.

– Je suis désolée! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, je ne suis qu'un égoïste! Et dire que toi tu dormais tranquillement, et moi je viens, sans aucune gêne, te réveiller, et je te force à me laisser dormir avec toi, tout ça parce-qu'il y ce foutu orage et que j'arrive pas à dormir, et je…

Sasuke interrompu ce long monologue en lui couvrant la bouche d'une main.

– Eh calme! soupira-t-il. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde! J'ai jamais dit que tu m'avais réveillé! Puisque j'ai jamais dit que j'étais endormi! Alors arrête de stresser! Et puis…t'as peur de l'orage?

Sakura rougit, non seulement parce-que il venait de découvrir cette peur stupide, mais en plus parce qu'il touchait ses lèvres. Mais il retira sa main pour la laisser parler.

– En fait…oui, mais c'est fondé! se défendit-elle. C'est pas une peur débile comme ça!

– J'ai jamais sous-entendu ça! Mais, vas-y, raconte.

– Mais, tu veux peut-être dormir…

– Cherche pas, de toute façon j'arrivais pas à dormir, et ça va sûrement pas s'arranger avec ta présence.

Sakura le regarda, interloquée.

– Laisse tomber. dit-il devant son air interrogateur. Arrête de tourner autour du pot, raconte moi ce qui t'es arrivé pour que les orages te fassent peur.

– En fait… commença-t-elle. J'avais huit ans, et ma mère m'avait autorisé à jouer dans la forêt. Ca faisait à peine une demi-heure que j'étais là-bas qu'un orage a éclaté. Il était très violent. Je ne retrouvais plus mon chemin, il faisait trop sombre. J'étais trempée, j'avais froid, j'avais peur et j'étais seule. J'avais que huit ans. Mes parents avaient alertés la police, et les recherches avaient été lancées, mais ils ne m'ont retrouvé que tard le soir. Je suis restée plus de quatre heures dans cette forêt, à espérer que l'orage s'arrête, et à imaginer l'inquiétude de mes parents. Depuis, dès qu'un orage se produit, Kiba vient à la maison, et on reste tout les deux à parler, à regarder des films ou des séries ou à faire des jeux débiles. Vu qu'il habite à côté, c'est pas très dur pour lui de venir. C'est lui qui m'a retrouvé. Il avait participé aux recherches.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils au nom de Kiba.

– Tu sors avec lui? demanda-t-il enfin.

– Quoi?

– Je t'ai demandé si tu sortais avec lui.

Sakura rougit violemment.

– Bien sûr que non! s'écria-t-elle. C'est mon meilleur ami! Ce serait comme si je sortais avec mon petit frère!

– Pourtant vous vous êtes embrassés.

– Quand est-ce que…

Là, elle se remémora le jour où Kiba l'avait effectivement embrassé.

– _Joli! Euh…Saku, j'peux te parler 2min? demanda Kiba._

– _Euh…Oui, ok!_

_Ils allèrent un peu à l'écart, mais bien visible du groupe des play–boy et des lolitas. Kiba jeta un regard à leurs amis, qui lui firent un signe de tête, puis à Sasuke, qui les regardait l'air indifférent, puis se reconçentra sur Sakura._

– _Oui, qu'est–ce–que tu…_

_Mais elle fut coupée car…Kiba venait de…poser ses lèvres sur les siennes!_

– _Ohé! Est–ce–que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui se passe? Parce-que je sais pas vous, mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi mon meilleur ami m'embrasse tout d'un coup, comme ça!_

– _Saki, calme–toi! __On va t'expliquer! répondit Kiba._

– _Depuis que tu es arrivée ce matin, et même hier, Sasuke Uchiwa n'arrêtes pas de te regarder! enchaîna Temari._

– _Et c'est une raison pour…Quoi?_

– _Elle a raison! continua Hinata. Alors, pour être sûr, Kiba t'as embrassé et on a regardé sa réaction! Et ça a été plutôt concluant, vu qu'il ne t'a pas lâché une seule seconde du regard!_

– Mais non, commença-t-elle, ça comptait pas, c'était pour voir si tu…

– Si je?

Sakura s'empourpra de plus belle.

– Euh…si tu, hésita-t-elle…si tu…rien.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, l'air sceptique.

– Il n'y a pas une autre raison pour que tu aie peur de l'orage?

Sakura baissa la tête, l'air triste.

– La deuxième raison, je la garde pour moi. dit-elle. Excuse moi.

– C'est rien, t'as le droit d'avoir des secrets.

Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec les moments où elle avait eu l'air triste pendant le dîner.

Leur discussion ne s'arrêta pas là, au contraire, elle continua pendant plus d'une heure. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, des cours, des progrès de Sasuke, de personnes qu'ils connaissaient, …

Tout à coup, un énorme coup de tonnerre retentie et fit trembler l'imposante demeure. Sakura poussa un cri, et, sans réfléchir, se réfugia dans les bras de Sasuke. Celui-ci, stupéfait ne réagit pas au début. Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres et qu'elle pleurait, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant doucement contre lui. (C'est là qu'on voudrait bien s'appeler Sakura!!!) Ils restèrent dans cette position longtemps, sans échanger un mot, Sakura blottie contre son torse. Quand ses sanglots s'espacèrent, Sasuke baissa les yeux, constatant que son souffle était redevenu paisible. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était tout simplement endormie contre lui. Il se surprit à contempler son visage, chacun de ses traits le fascinait, puis ses yeux dérivèrent alors sur sa bouche. C'est alors qu'un chose l'effraya.

_Bordel, pourquoi…j'ai envie…j'ai envie de l'embrasser! Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi elle? C'est qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres!_

Non, ce n'était pas une fille parmi tant d'autres. Il le savait, mais il refusait de se l'avouer. Il faut dire que Sakura n'était pas la fille la plus moche.

_Mais oui, elle est jolie, donc tu as envie de l'embrasser! C'est normal, y'a pas de problèmes! C'est pas parce qu'une fille est belle que tu l'embrasses! Alors pourquoi ça changerait pour elle?_

_Oui, mais c'est Sakura…_

Et oui, c'était Sakura. Elle, elle était réelle, elle était naturelle, elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qui se baladaient en mini-jupes en hurlant des "SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!" et dont les seules préoccupations étaient la mode, les garçons et "les feux de l'amour"!!! Non, elle, elle était intelligente, drôle, gentille, un peu susceptible, ce qui ne lui donnait que plus de charme. Elle dégageait tellement de fraîcheur et de sincérité dans ce monde où seules les apparences comptaient! Elle était…unique.

Sasuke continuait de fixer ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses, comme hypnotisé par celles-ci. Puis, il leva la main vers son visage et effleura sa joue. Rien que ce contact lui donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Puis, il réitéra sa caresse, pressant un peu plus sa main contre sa peau si douce. Il traça les traits de son visage, le front, les sourcils, le nez, les joues, les yeux, le menton. Arrivé à sa bouche, il s'arrêta un instant.

_Si je fais ça, c'est foutu…Je ne me contrôle plus…_

Mais ses doigts trouvèrent tout naturellement ses lèvres. Elles étaient tendres, et il se surprit à en imaginer le goût ; doux, légèrement fruité, et très agréable. Sakura poussa alors un léger gémissement dans son sommeil. Il la regarda, si belle et si fragile.

Puis, il commença à descendre son visage très lentement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Quand on parle de courage

Il se tenait à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage.

_Je devrais pas faire ça…_

Il s'approcha encore. Ses lèvres touchaient presque les siennes, quand il s'arrêta.

_C'est dégueulasse. Je vais pas l'embrasser dans son sommeil, ce serait comme si je la forçais à m'embrasser! Il n'y a pas que mes envies en jeu, mais pourquoi c'est tellement dur de m'y tenir…_

Il n'avait pas bougé, bien résolu à attendre que le baiser soit désiré de lui, mais aussi d'elle. Ce qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir, c'est que la jeune demoiselle bougerait. Sakura se décala de quelques centimètres seulement. Mais cela suffit pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Non, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien ses lèvres qui avaient effleuré les siennes! Il repensa à la douceur de celles-ci. Il avait beau ne les avoir senti qu'une seconde, leur saveur resterai à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, désirant toucher sa peau, sentir sa délicieuse odeur. Après tout, il n'avait pas failli à sa décision, étant donné que c'était de sa "faute" à elle si ils s'étaient "embrassés"!!! Il toucha ses cheveux dans une douce caresse, veillant toutefois à ne pas la réveiller de son doux sommeil.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose qui le pétrifia. Ses mains tremblèrent un peu, son regard resta fixe dans le vide.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui était si précieuse? Pourquoi chacun de ses gestes le captivait? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si jaloux de la voir avec d'autres garçons? Pourquoi est-ce que son sourire était devenu si cher à son cœur? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle comptait autant pour lui, pourquoi occupait-elle une telle place dans sa vie?

Pour une raison simple. Il était tombé désespérément amoureux d'elle.

La veille, après les cours

Hinata marchait, une dizaine d'énormes livres dans les mains. Elle avait un peu de mal à voir où elle allait. En plus, elle n'était pas vraiment concentré sur sa route. Ses pensées allaient plutôt vers la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Sakura un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

_L'après midi, pendant le cours de Sport_

– _Oh fait Hinata, dit soudain Sakura, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer?_

– _Comment ça? De quoi tu parles?_

– _D'un jeune homme blond, un peu idiot sur les bords…_

_Hinata rougit et se mit à ressembler fortement à une pivoine. Etait-elle donc si peu douée pour cacher ses sentiments?_

_En voyant la réaction de son amie, Sakura éclata de rire._

– _Voyons Hinata, ce n'est pas méchant! C'est juste que, pour moi, et je ne suis sûrement pas la seule, c'est évident que tu l'apprécies beaucoup vu la façon dont tu rougies quand il est devant toi!_

– _Ce n'est pas vrai! Je rougis devant tous les garçons, sauf Kiba et Lee!_

– _Oui, mais il faut avouer qu'avec Naruto, tu passes d'un léger hâle au lien de parenté avec les tomates! rigola Sakura. Non, sérieusement Hina, qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement pour lui?_

– _Eh bien… commença la jeune femme brune. Il me fascine…Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais quand je le vois, mon cœur s'accélère, son sourire est la chose la plus belle au monde. Il est beau, gentil, généreux,…_

– _Ok, t'es carrément amoureuse, ma pauvre fille! déclara son amie._

– _Non, je…_

– _Regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire le contraire!_

– ………………………_Je l'aime…………….._

– _Ah, ben tu te l'avoues enfin!!! s'exclama Sakura. C'est pas trop tôt! Maintenant, il va falloir te bouger ma vieille! Parce-que c'est pas en le regardant et en soupirant que vous vivrez une belle histoire!!!!_

– _Mais il ne me voit même pas!_

_Sakura eut un petit sourire._

– _Ca, c'est toi qui le dit…_

La jeune brunette se demandait si ce que Sakura disait était vrai. Si ça se trouve, elle n'avait dit ça que pour l'encourager à se lancer. C'était bien gentil, mais Hinata savait qu'elle ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Elle n'était pas assez courageuse. Son cousin, si il connaissait son dilemme, se serait sûrement moqué d'elle, en lui rappelant à quel point elle était faible.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le joli blond. Ah, si seulement elle avait la force de lui parler! Et s'il pouvait l'aimer! Rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse!

Elle était plongée dans ces pensées quand elle heurta un mur. Ses livres tombèrent par terre, et elle aurait fait de même si deux bras ne l'avaient pas retenue avant qu'elle ne bascule, la ramenant en même temps contre le torse du propriétaire de ceux-ci. C'est en ouvrant les yeux qu'Hinata se rendit compte que le soi-disant mur était en fait le torse d'un jeune homme dont la carrure et l'odeur lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Bizarrement, elle se sentait aussi bien que quand elle était avec… C'est là qu'un doute affreux l'étreignit. Elle releva la tête…et croisa le regard bleu azur du garçon qui occupait ses pensée quelques minutes plus tôt!

– Eh, ça va? demanda Naruto. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?

Hinata rougit en secouant négativement la tête.

– Ben heureusement que j'étais là! s'exclama le jeune blond. Quoique, sans moi, tu ne serais pas tombé!!!! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu!!!

– _Comme d'habitude…_Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais fini par bousculer quelqu'un de toute façon!

– Tu veux que je t'aide à ramasser tes livres?

– Euh, non, c'est pas la peine…

Trop tard. Il en avait déjà rassemblé quatre. Elle se pencha et ramassa le reste.

– Bon, je vais t'aider à les porter jusqu'à chez toi, déclara le jeune homme, ça t'évitera de te payer quelqu'un d'autre! Elle est par là ta maison, Hinata?

– Tu…Tu…Tu connais mon prénom? bégaya-t-elle, surprise.

– Ben oui, c'est normal! T'es dans ma classe! Et pis une fille aussi jolie, ça se loupe pas!

Hinata manqua de s'évanouir. Le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis des années venait de lui adresser la parole, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer! En plus pour la complimenter!

– Bon, on y va? proposa Naruto.

– Oui…

Ils firent le trajet en silence, jusqu'à ce que Naruto lui pose une question.

– Dis, Hinata, commença le blondinet, je peux te demander quelque chose?

– Euh, oui?

– Pourquoi tu m'adresses jamais la parole?

Hinata se stoppa, surprise.

– Mais, je croyais que...c'était toi qui m'évitais! s'exclama le jeune femme, perdue.

– Mais non! Pas du tout! Mais à chaque fois que je m'approche de toi tu rougis et tu commences à paniquer, alors j'ose pas trop venir te voir!

Hinata baissa la tête, comprenant qu'elle avait loupé pas mal de choses, et que la seule à blâmer, c'était elle.

– Eh, tu pleures pas, hein? demanda-t-il en la voyant ainsi.

Elle releva la tête, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

– Non, c'est juste que je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Mais c'est pas grave.

Naruto se rapprocha d'elle, et tendit la main pour remettre en place une des mèches noires qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

– Tu sais, Hinata, je t'aime beaucoup. commença-t-il.

Hinata rougit en constatant que la distance entre eux diminuait à très grande vitesse. Naruto se rapprocha encore d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle sur ses joues.

– Pardonne moi… murmura-t-il.

– Pour…Pourquoi? réussit-elle à demander.

– Pour ça…

Il s'approcha d'elle, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hinata, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, ne bougeait pas. Puis, se disant que c'était peut-être la seule fois où elle pourrait avoir cette occasion, elle ferma les yeux et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Le jeune homme, content de voir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, noua ses bras autour de sa taille fine. Il sentit qu'elle entrouvrait légèrement la bouche, et en profita. Un baiser langoureux, mais tellement tendre les unit pendant plusieurs minutes.

Ils se quittèrent enfin, quelque peu essoufflés.

– Je… commença la jeune femme.

– Je ne regrette rien. déclara le jeune homme. Je suis désolé si tu n'étais pas consentante, mais je ne m'excuserai pas. En tout cas pas pour ça. Parce-que c'est sûrement une des meilleures choses que j'ai faite. Je suis amoureux de toi, Hinata. Je t'aime.

Ces trois mots finirent de dissiper les craintes de la jeune fille, qui enlaça de nouveau son cou avant de presser légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le jeune homme fut agréablement surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle quitta ses lèvres et murmura alors.

– Moi non plus je ne regrette rien, Naruto-kun. dit-elle. Moi aussi…je t'aime.

Le garçon lui sourit, et ils s'embrassèrent encore de longues minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Si jamais je…

Sasuke observait la jeune femme toujours endormie. La femme dont il était tombé amoureux. La seule femme qu'il désirait. Ses yeux, son sourire, ses traits, tout en elle appelait à l'aimer.

La jeune femme commença à bouger, et ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit en premier fut le visage de l'Uchiwa. Elle allait paniquer quand elle se rappela la nuit précédente. Elle le regarda alors et lui fit un timide sourire.

– Bonjour Sasuke. lui dit-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke ne dit rien, et continua de la contempler. La jeune femme rougit, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour qu'il la regarde ainsi.

– Il est déjà 7h00. lâcha-t-il soudain.

Sakura réfléchit, puis…..

– QUOI?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se précipita alors hors du lit.

– Mais on est en retard! continua-t-elle. Il faut que je me dépêche! Je vais m'habiller, et j'achèterai un truc en marchant!

Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce, laissant le jeune Uchiwa seul.

_Elle est vraiment…_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, conscient qu'il allait dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Il soupira, et attrapa son tee-shirt ainsi que son jean.

Il venait à peine de les enfiler que la jeune femme déboula dans sa chambre.

– Bon, tu es prêt? demanda la jeune femme, pressée.

– Hn…

Ils descendirent les escaliers, et étant donné que plus personne n'était là, ils partirent sans adresser la parole à quiconque. Ils s'avancèrent vers la moto de Sasuke.

– Ah non! s'exclama Sakura. Je refuse de monter sur…

– Tu veux arriver à l'heure? la coupa-t-il. Et puis, fais moi confiance!

Elle le regarda, ses prunelles brillantes, et détourna la tête, rouge.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait cet effet? Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance…Même un peu trop…_

Elle s'approcha et monta derrière lui, nouant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il démarra l'engin, et ils quittèrent la demeure.

Sans qu'il accélère, il sentit tout à coup les bras de la jeune femme le serrer plus fort. Il n'allait pourtant pas très vite. Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Sakura ne savait comment elle avait osé faire ça. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle avait eu envie de se serrer contre lui. Et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher du jeune homme. Son odeur était si délicieuse, et son contact la faisait frémir.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'établissement, tous les élèves étant déjà rentrés.

– Voilà notre salle! dit-elle.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, deux bras l'enserrèrent. Le souffle coupé, elle réussit néanmoins à articuler un mot.

– Sasuke…

Celui-ci raffermit son étreinte. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

– Si jamais j'étais… murmura-t-il.

Sakura attendit, le cœur battant la chamade, la suite. Mais le jeune homme s'écarta et ouvrit la porte. Rouge au possible, elle le suivit.

– Où étiez vous? demanda Kurenaï, leur professeur de Français.

– Désolé du retard, on a eu un problème de réveil. annonça Sasuke.

– Tous les deux? questionna l'enseignante, quelque peu sceptique.

– Ben j'ai croisé Sakura sur la route, et elle avait eu un problème de voiture, alors on a fait le chemin ensemble. répondit le jeune homme avec une étonnante facilité pour mentir.

– Bon, allez à vos places. Qui peut me dire ce qu'a voulu dire Rousseau dans cette partie de ses "Confessions"?

Sakura alla s'asseoir, tremblante. Ce que Kiba ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il avait tout de suite comprit que quelque chose s'était passée. Et que l'excuse qu'avait fournie l'Uchiwa était fausse. Non seulement parce-que Sakura venait à pied, mais aussi parce-qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle la nuit dernière.

Sakura reçut soudain un mot. Elle le déplia et le lut.

_Saku, je suis allé chez toi hier, et ton père m'a dit que tu étais restée chez les Uchiwa. Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé?_

Sakura lui renvoya un mot, début d'une longue série.

_Mais rien, pourquoi?_

_Saku, je te connais depuis toute petite! Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose!_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer?!!!_

_Oh, tu sais, avec toi…_

_Ca sous-entend quoi???_

_Rien rien!! Bon, allez!_

_Kiba…tu crois que Sasuke pourrait…Non, laisse tomber._

_Que Sasuke pourrait être amoureux de toi?_

…_Oui…_

Le mot suivant mit un peu plus de temps à arriver.

_Honnêtement Saku, vu la façon dont il te regarde, je n'en ai pas le moindre doute. Mais l'important c'est plutôt est-ce que toi, tu l'aimes?_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le cours passa, laissant une jeune femme plongée dans des questions centrées sur une seule et même personne.

A la récréation, nos amis se retrouvèrent.

– Euh…j'ai quelque chose à vous demander… annonça Hinata, hésitante.

– Oui? lui répondit Temari.

Hinata devint encore plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumée.

– Ca vous gêne si je…si je…

– Si tu manges avec Naruto? finit Sakura. Non, vas-y! A tout à l'heure!

Hinata lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, puis partit en direction d'in jeune homme blond, qui pour accueil lui donna un long baiser.

Les amis de la jeune brune restèrent médusés, tous sauf une.

– Ben dis donc! Vous étiez au courant, vous? demanda Tenten.

– Non, absolument pas!!!! répondit Temari.

– Ca ne date que d'hier. dit alors Sakura, très calme.

– Comment le sais-tu? la questionna la jeune blonde.

– Tout est dans l'observation, chérie!!! répondit le jeune femme interrogée.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Soudain, le regard de Sakura se troubla. Temari regarda l'objet de son trouble, qui se trouvait être un jeune homme des plus beaux.

– Saku? Ouh ouh! Saku!!! s'exclama Temari.

Sakura sursauta et reconçentra son attention sur son amie.

– Oui?

– Dis moi, demanda Temari, l'air moqueur, est-ce qu'Hinata ne serait pas l'unique fille amoureuse ici?

Sakura rougit, et décida d'attaquer Temari de la même façon.

– Je ne savais pas que tu te dévoilerais si vite! rétorqua-t-elle. Où est Shikamaru, d'ailleurs?

Ce fut au tour de la jeune blonde de rougir.

– Mais non je…

– Ah, galère…

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme évoqué plus tôt. Elle rougit de plus belle, sous le regard amusé de Sakura.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, flemmard? demanda-t-elle, essayant de retrouver un peu de contenance.

– J'essayais d'éviter un troupeau de filles galères… expliqua Shikamaru. Et il faut que je tombe sur la plus galère qu'on puisse trouver.

Temari rougit, mais cette fois de colère.

– Espèce de… commença-t-elle.

– Mais j'ai jamais dit que ça ne me plaisait pas… ajouta-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Nouveau rougissement de Temari.

– Au revoir…Temari… dit Shikamaru en baissant le ton pour le dernier mot.

Temari se figea en observant le jeune homme partir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

– Vive les amoureuses, moi je dis! Y'en a tout plein aujourd'hui!!! s'amusa Sakura, narquoise.

– Y'a des p'tits cœurs dans l'air!!! ajouta Kiba, aussi moqueur que Sakura.

Et c'est là que nos deux amis se firent poursuivre par une Temari très en colère…

*OoOoO*

La fin de la journée était arrivée bien trop vite au goût de nos deux protagonistes, et le dernier cours de la journée touchait déjà à sa fin. Il ne restait que 5 minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, et la moitié des élèves avait déjà décroché.

Sakura laissa son regard couler vers Hinata, assise à côté de Naruto. Elle s'était vraiment réjouie pour son amie, étant donné qu'elle savait que ça faisait plusieurs années déjà que celle-ci était tombée sous le charme du blondinet. Puis, il glissa vers Temari. Etant obligé d'être assise à côté du plus grand flemmard de toute la planète, j'ai nommé monsieur Shikamaru Nara, elle aurait déjà du l'entendre depuis une bonne demi-heure s'énerver contre le jeune homme. Mais bizarrement, elle ne disait mot, et quand son regard croisait celui de son voisin ou que celui-ci lui adressait la parole, elle rougissait et baissait les yeux.

_Notre grande féministe serait-elle tombée amoureuse?_

Si c'était le cas, elle était un peu mal barrée. Parce qu'avec son caractère, elle aurait du mal à se laisser dominer par le jeune Nara. A moins qu'elle ne se laisse faire, trop conquise pour opposer une quelconque résistance…

Elle regarda ensuite Tenten. Assise à côté de Neji Hyuga, elle semblait absorbée dans une discussion qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, portait sur les arts martiaux et les différentes armes de combat. Elle sourit. Au moins, quand ils se seraient mariés et se disputeraient, ce serait spectaculaire!!! Elle espérait juste que la maison tienne le coup, sinon…

Elle se rendit alors compte du regard que Kiba jetait à Ino. Un regard triste et mélancolique, tandis que l'ombre d'un sourire désabusé flottait sur ses lèvres. Son cœur se serra. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son meilleur ami tombe amoureux de celle qui les avait tous trahi?

Elle repensa alors à la journée qui avait changé sa vie. Car le fait qu'Ino part de leur bande avait fait l'effet dans la vie de Sakura d'un raz-de-marée. Ino était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa sœur…Et tellement d'autres choses encore à la fois… Même si elle n'arrêtait pas de répondre aux méchancetés d'Ino en utilisant le même procédé idiot, Sakura considérait toujours Ino comme sa meilleure amie. Disons qu'elle s'était juste éloignée quelque temps… Elle n'avait pas voulu croire qu'elle était partie, au début. Et puis, elle s'était rendue, et elle avait baissé les armes. Elle ne voulait plus se battre pour une cause perdue d'avance. Elle avait presque abandonné l'idée qu'Ino et elle redeviennent des amies comme avant. Presque, parce-qu'au fond d'elle, une petit voix la forçait à espérer.

Tout à coup, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'Uchiwa. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, sans se détacher du regard de l'autre.

_Mais avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, deux bras l'enserrèrent. Le souffle coupé, elle réussit néanmoins à articuler un mot._

– _Sasuke…_

_Celui-ci raffermit son étreinte. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille._

– _Si jamais j'étais… murmura-t-il._

Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait failli lui dire le matin-même. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté? Qu'allait-il lui dire pour que ça à l'air si difficile à avouer?

Sakura se surprit alors à imaginer sa vie si le jeune Uchiwa était amoureux d'elle. Une vie pleine de couleurs chatoyantes, remplies de journées ensoleillées et de glaces… De sorties à moto (accompagnées de légères disputes occasionnées par la vitesse quelque peu excessive du jeune homme)… Quelqu'un pour l'aimer. Mais pas n'importe qui…

_Sasuke…_

Le jeune homme fixait la jeune fille. Bon sang, qu'elle était belle! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser.

_Si seulement je pouvais juste lui dire…_

Mais il ne le ferait pas. Jamais il n'oserait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment peur de la réponse qu'elle pourrait donner. Il avait vraiment peur…d'avoir mal…

La sonnerie retentit soudain, comme pour couper court aux tourment différents, mais pourtant si proches de nos deux jeunes gens. Ils se levèrent, comme le reste de leur classe, et sortirent de la salle.

Sakura se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, où elle comptait faire quelques recherches pour s'avancer dans un devoir qu'elle avait à rendre pour…la semaine prochaine (le genre de trucs que je dis toujours que je vais faire et que je fais jamais!!!). Soudain, quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, et sans réfléchir, balança son sac dans un superbe mouvement de rotation dans la figure du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, et qui se trouvait être…Sasuke!

– Sasuke! s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

– Eh ben toi quand tu tapes, tu fais pas les choses à moitié!

– Je suis désolée! Je croyais que c'était un pervers…

– En plus, t'as toujours les mots qu'il faut, ma parole!

– … Mais… Pourquoi tu m'as retenue?

Le jeune Uchiwa arrêta de se frotter le nez qui avait encaissé la majeure partie du coup pour fixer la jeune femme en face de lui.

– Ben…Je me demandais si tu comptais faire quelque chose…

– Pourquoi?

– _Non mais elle est vraiment pas douée ou quoi?!!!_ Ben, je me disais que…si tu voulais, on pourrait aller voir un film.

Sakura resta stupéfaite. Il venait de l'inviter à sortir! C'était qu'un cinéma, mais ça voulait tout de même dire qu'il aimait bien sa présence.

– Alors, demanda-t-il, légèrement impatient, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

– Je… Ce serait…vraiment…

Il attendit la suite, une légère boule d'appréhension dans l'estomac.

– …sympa. Oui, ce serait sympa, je pense.

– C'est un oui?

Elle le regarda avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

– Exactement! C'est un oui! Et un oui des plus enthousiaste!

Il lui rendit son sourire, et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Elle comprit pourquoi son cœur battait si vite quand il était là, pourquoi elle rougissait tout le temps. Pourquoi elle pensait beaucoup à lui, pour ne pas dire quasiment tout le temps. Pourquoi elle se sentait tellement bien en sa présence, tellement féminine, tellement heureuse, tellement…libre.

Sasuke n'était pas seulement un ami. C'était le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Cinéma et centre commercial

Sasuke fixait Sakura. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit oui, elle ne disait plus rien, le regard figé sans pour autant fixer quelque chose.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?_

Le jeune Uchiwa ne se doutait pas que la jeune femme venait juste de se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour lui, sentiments qui n'étaient pas seulement amicaux, loin de là…

_Je l'aime._

Ces trois mots effrayaient un peu la jeune fleur. Elle était tombée amoureuse du garçon le plus populaire du lycée, celui que toutes les filles s'arrachaient. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas pour ça. Elle l'aimait pour sa gentillesse, sa générosité, son humour. Même sa fierté ne la contrariait plus. Elle avait découvert ce qu'il cachait derrière l'air impassible qu'il affichait, et avait remarqué alors à quel point il était merveilleux. Elle l'aimait tout simplement pour lui, sans prétention ni artifices.

Elle sortit tout d'un coup de sa torpeur en remarquant le regard inquiet que son camarade lui jetait.

– Euh… balbutia-t-elle. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille, non? La séance…La séance va bientôt débuter, je pense!

Sasuke la regarda une nouvelle fois. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas parce-qu'elle pensait aux horaires de cinéma ou au film qu'ils allaient voir. Mais il eut la délicatesse de ne souffler mot. Il commença à s'avancer vers le cinéma. Constatant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, il se retourna.

– Eh, tu viens? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille sursauta, quittant ses pensées légèrement troublée.

– Euh oui!

Elle se mit à courir vers lui, et se remit à marcher quand elle eut atteint sa hauteur. Ils marchèrent en silence vers le cinéma, et arrivèrent devant le panneau où les films et leur synopsis étaient affichés.

Le jeune Uchiwa se tourna vers sa camarade.

– Tu as envie de voir quoi? l'interrogea-t-il.

– Euh, je ne sais pas, comme tu veux! Tu aimes quoi comme film? le questionna-t-elle à son tour.

– Un peu de tout. Mais il me semble que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé ton avis en premier. Alors?

– Ben, j'aime bien les films d'aventure…

– Et pas les films d'amour?

– Ben, si… Mais toi tu dois pas vraiment aimer…

– Arrête un peu de te préoccuper de ce que j'aime. Tu as envie d'aller voir quel film?

– Je… Ca te dit d'aller voir Shinobi? (c'est un film qui est sorti cette année, une sorte d'histoire qui ressemble à Roméo et Juliette, mais au Japon avec des ninjas qui ont des pouvoirs spéciaux!!!)

– Allez, c'est parti!

Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse, payèrent leur place, Sasuke alla chercher du pop-corn et du coca. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans la salle. C'est là que tout à coup, ils entendirent, quelqu'un crier.

– SASUKE!!!!!!

Le jeune homme soupira et se tourna vers Naruto, accompagné de Shikamaru, Neji et Gaara, bref, toute la bande de basketteurs.

­– Alors, vous faites une sortie en duo? demanda le blond, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

– En même temps, ça vaut toujours mieux que de ne pas oser inviter sa copine au cinéma parce-qu'on a peur des représailles de son cousin!

Sasuke contempla, un léger sourire aux lèvres, la tête de Naruto après le discours de Sakura. Il faut dire que quand on la provoquait, elle savait répondre! Les autres garçons aussi étaient amusés, même les glaçons de base, j'ai nommé Neji et Gaara, s'autorisaient un léger sourire.

Naruto la fixait, stupéfait. Il avait toujours cru que cette fille était timide, et qu'elle n'oserait pas lui répondre, et surtout qu'elle ne saurait pas le moucher de cette façon. Il finit par éclater de rire.

– Ah ah ah!!!! C'était joli! Bravo, tu m'as bien eu! Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, vous êtes ensemble…ensemble?

Sakura rougit en comprenant où il voulait en venir, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

– T'as déjà vu des gens ensemble sans être ensemble?

– Je sens que je vais t'adorer, Sakura! déclara soudain Gaara, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce qui était extrêmement rare, et qui le rendit terriblement beau.

­– Euh…merci, c'est gentil, répondit la jeune femme, devenue légèrement rouge.

– Mais euh, protesta Naruto, vous avez bien compris, non? Vous sortez ensem…

– Bon, c'est bien joli, s'exclama Shikamaru, coupant ainsi la parole à Naruto, mais c'est vraiment galère d'être debout. On pourrait aller s'asseoir. Vous venez avec nous?

Sasuke se tourna vers Sakura et l'interrogea du regard. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire.

– Oui, pourquoi pas, si tu en as envie! Ca pourrait être drôle!

Il se retourna et monta les marches qui conduisaient aux plus hauts sièges. Elle le suivit, Naruto à côté d'elle.

– Bon, il semble que vous ne sortiez pas encore ensemble, pas vrai? demanda-t-il.

– Pourquoi ce pas encore?

Il se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Ben, c'est évident, non?

Il continua sa route, sautillant et criant, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke lui assène un coup de poing sur la tête. Les garçons allèrent s'asseoir, Sasuke le dernier, voulant ainsi éviter à Sakura de se retrouver entre les garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pour ainsi dire quasiment pas. Il est vrai qu'elle ne savait rien d'eux en dehors de ce qu'on racontait, et de l'image qu'ils affichaient au lycée. Mais les garçons ne le voyaient pas de cette œil.

– Et, Sakura-chan, s'écria Naruto, tu viens à côté de moi? Sasuke ira de l'autre côté.

_Dis non, dis non, dis non…_

Mais la jeune femme, ne sachant pas lire les pensées des autres, et surtout pas celle de Sasuke, ne perçut pas la demande muette du jeune homme.

– D'accord, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle s'installa donc à côté du blond, tandis que le brun les rejoignaient en soupirant.

– Tu n'as pas l'air très emballé, constata-t-elle, une fois qu'il fut assis à côté d'elle.

– Tu vas vite comprendre qu'à côté de Naruto, un film génial devient incompréhensible et vraiment très ennuyeux.

– Eh! protesta le jeune blond concerné.

Ils durent rapidement se taire car le film commençait. Sakura découvrit en effet que le blond ne comprenait rien du tout, et que c'était une très mauvaise idée de se placer à côté de lui. Elle était en effet obligée de tout lui expliquer.

Le film se termina enfin, laissant notre jeune héroïne légèrement épuisée.

– Maintenant, tu sauras qu'il ne faut jamais se mettre à côté de Naruto au cinéma… lui souffla Neji, sur un ton plutôt amical.

– Dis plutôt qu'il ne faut jamais être à côté de Naruto quand l'activité requiert les compétences d'un enfant âgé de plus de 4 ans! s'exclama Sasuke, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

– Eh! protesta une nouvelle fois le jeune homme blond! Les écoute pas, Sakura-chan, ils racontent que des bêtises!

La jeune femme sourit devant le spectacle. Ils étaient tous si drôles et si gentils. Elle venait de les fréquenter pour la première fois, et elle s'attachait déjà à eux. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke.

– Tu veux faire quoi? lui demanda-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas… J'ai un peu faim, pas toi?

– On est parti.

Il se tourna vers ses amis.

– Bon, nous, on y va! A demain!

– Ouais! La mange pas, on l'aime bien, ce serait dommage!

Sasuke soupira et commença à descendre.

–Bon, eh bien, au revoir! dit Sakura en leur souriant, avant de descendre rejoindre Sasuke.

–Ils sont très gentils, ajouta-t-elle, quand ils furent sortis du cinéma, et qu'ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du centre commercial.

– Hn…

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'ils échangèrent durant le trajet. Ils arrivèrent devant une boulangerie, située dans le gigantesque centre commercial de Konoha.

– Tu veux quoi? lui demanda-t-il.

– Euh…

Elle contempla les différentes pâtisseries qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux illuminés.

Sasuke la regarda. Elle avait l'air d'un gamine de 5 ans, et cela ne la rendait que plus mignonne. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

– Je prends une religieuse au chocolat!

– Ok.

Il s'avança vers le comptoir, et commanda la religieuse en question, ainsi qu'un pain au chocolat. Il tendit la monnaie pour payer, et ils sortirent.

– Combien ça a coûté, demanda-t-elle, se retenant d'engloutir sa religieuse.

– T'occupe, je te l'offre.

– Ah non! C'est déjà toi qui a payé le cinéma, ça suffit! Combien?

Il la regarda, amusé. Les sourcils froncés, elle le fixait, l'air d'être passablement furieuse, et tapait du pied.

– Sasuke, tu vas tout de suite me dire…

Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par la proximité de leurs visages, car Sasuke s'était rapproché d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

– Si tu pouvais te calmer, tu es ridicule. Je te l'offre Sakura, laisse-moi faire ça. Tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi…

Elle rougit violemment sous la tendresse et la douceur de son regard.

_Mon Dieu, il suffirait que je me rapproche un tout petit peu… Sasuke…_

Mais elle se ressaisit, et pour couper court à ces pensées pour les moins troublantes, elle mordit dans sa religieuse. Sauf qu'elle avait oublié une chose… Pour remplir les éclairs et les religieuses de chocolat ou même de café, on faisait un trou dans la pâte…et on laissait ce trou ensuite…

Eh oui, Sakura venait de se renverser du chocolat sur son tee-shirt…blanc! Imaginez un peu, l'énorme tâche marron qui se détachait très bien du polo blanc! Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant ce spectacle.

– Tu es vraiment…trop forte! réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires.

– Oh ça va!

Vexée, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo le plus proche. Quand elle se fut rendue compte que la tâche ne s'enlèverait pas, elle se retourna pour dire quelque chose à Sasuke…qui n'était pas là. Elle le chercha des yeux dans toute la zone qu'elle pouvait voir, sans résultats. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à trembler légèrement, et était incapable de bouger. Elle restait là, fixant la foule qui se mouvait devant ses yeux qui commençait à s'embuer de larmes, sans qu'elle puisse dire la raison, et sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

– SAKURA!

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui avait crié son nom. Elle regarda le jeune homme courir jusqu'à elle, et s'arrêter en face d'elle.

– Je suis désolé, quand tu es partie, il y a e un mouvement de foule, et je t'ai perdue! Sakura, eh….tu pleures?

Elle releva la tête vers lui et se rendit soudain compte que ses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle se jeta alors contre lui.

– J'ai eu…peur! sanglota-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, en temps normal, ça ne lui aurait rien fait, mais là… Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

Le jeune homme était au moins aussi surpris qu'elle, mais constatant qu'elle continuait de pleurer, il passa une main autour de sa taille, tandis que l'autre lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

– Chut, je suis là, tout va bien, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Je suis désolé, je ne te laisserai plus partir, je te le promets. Calme toi, je suis là Sakura.

Les sanglots de la jeune femme s'espacèrent peu à peu, et elle recula légèrement.

– Désolée, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça, dit-elle.

– C'est pas grave. Ca va mieux? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

– Oui. Mais, je voudrais rentrer chez moi, si ça ne te dérange pas…

– Non, pas du tout. Viens, je te raccompagne.

Il lui attrapa tout d'un coup la main, et lui sourit.

– Comme ça, je ne te perdrais plus, lui expliqua le jeune homme.

Elle le suivit sans protester, gardant sa main dans la sienne, et profitant de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Elle aurait pu rester des heures, sa main dans la sienne. Juste pour ne pas le quitter. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le perdre…


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everybody !!! =)

Alors, je vais (pour une fois que j'ai le temps U_u) répondre au commentaire !!! =)

Mireba-chan : effectivement, ca fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'étais pas là. Je t'expliquerai ça par MP. J'avoue. Il se trouve que pour le truc du gâteau, ca m'est arrivé. En plein centre commercial. L'horreur. Et j'avais bel et bien un polo blanc U_u honte à moi sur 13 générations. Au moins. xD En tout cas je suis contente que ca t'ait plu et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! =) Je vais de ce pas voir ta fic !!! =) Et merci pour ton commentaire !

Sasuke Uchiwa : Merciiii !!! ///////// Je voulais montrer que Sakura s'intégrait peu à peu au monde de Sasuke, et ça passait obligatoirement par ses amis. Et je me suis bien amusé. Surtout avec Naruto ! ^^ J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu pour le retour de Sakura ^^''' Merci pour tout en tout cas !

232222222222222233335 : Merci beaucoup, ca me fait plaisir que tu ai aimé ! =)

Usagi-chan524 : Whaou, tu l'attendais tellement O/////o ca fait plaisir !!! T///T Ah ah, toi aussi tu es une fan des bisoux ? xD on va s'entendre alors. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour celui-là, mais pour le prochain ! Qui sera là dans 3 jours !!! Contente que la scène avec les garçons t'ai plu en tout cas ^^ Elle m'a bien amusé ! Au fait, j'adore ton avatar !!! XD

Place au chapitre !!! =)

Chapitre 14 : Un souvenir douloureux, mais une amitié retrouvée

Ils marchaient main dans la main depuis plus de 10 minutes, quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison à Sakura. Ils ne bougeaient plus, n'osant pas se lâcher la main.

Sakura finit par se tourner vers le jeune homme.

– Merci pour tout, Sasuke, c'était vraiment sympa comme après-midi, déclara la jeune femme.

L'Uchiwa remarqua que Sakura avait encore les yeux rouges, même si ils n'étaient quasiment plus gonflés.

– Oui, c'était sympa. Bon, je vais rentrer. Au revoir, Sakura.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur rater un battement quand il prononça son prénom. Mon Dieu, mais elle devenait vraiment idiote. Si ça faisait toujours ça d'être amoureuse, elle essayerait de faire en sorte de ne plus jamais l'être… Mais quelle idiote! Comme si elle avait décidé, pour Sasuke! C'était venu tout seul, sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire. Si elle avait pu… Non, c'était faux. Etre amoureuse de Sasuke était la plus merveilleuse et en même temps la plus horrible chose qui lui était jamais arrivée. Merveilleuse, parce-que être amoureuse, c'est exaltant, c'est tellement agréable, d'aimer quelqu'un plus que soi-même. Et horrible, parce-qu'elle pensait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, et parce-que ça fait tellement mal, d'aimer…

Pourtant, elle en avait eu, des choses horribles dans sa vie : l'accident de sa mère, par exemple. Elle se remémora le soir où la coup de fil qui avait bouleversé son existence avait été passé.

_Sakura et son père était à table, riant joyeusement tout en mettant la table, quand le téléphone se mit à sonner._

– _Ca, ça doit être maman qui nous dit qu'elle arrive dans 5 minutes, parce-qu'il y a des bouchons!!! s'exclama la jeune fille en accourant près du téléphone._

– _Allo?_

– _Bonjour, Hôpital de Konoha, je suis bien chez la famille Haruno?_

– _Oui, que se passe-t-il?_

– _Connaîtriez-vous un femme nommée Taka Haruno?_

– _Oui, c'est ma mère. Pourquoi?_

– _Nous venons d'intégrer Mme Haruno dans notre hôpital. Il est urgent que vous veniez. Le plus tôt sera le mieux._

– _Euh, oui. Nous serons là dans quelques minutes. Au revoir._

_Sakura reposa le combiné et se tourna lentement vers son père. En voyant son visage bouleversé, celui-ci comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. 1 minute plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture en direction de l'hôpital. Quand ils arrivèrent, un médecin vint tout de suite les voir, et les emmena dans son bureau._

– _Bonsoir. Je vais aller droit au but : votre femme, et votre mère ajouta-t-il en regardant Sakura, est dans un état critique. En fait, apparemment, elle rentrait en voiture, quand un automobiliste ivre a déboulé sur la route à contre-sens. A cause de l'orage, votre mère n'a pu que lui rentrer dedans. Malheureusement, les airbags ne se sont pas déclenchés, et à cause de la pluie qui avait mouillé la route, la voiture s'est engagée dans un fossé à côté, et la tête de Mme Haruno a heurté la vitre de la voiture, qui s'était brisé sous l'impact. Nous avons retiré des éclats de verre, et elle est en train d'être opéré. Nous sommes incapables d'en dire plus pour l'instant. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, on m'attend pour une la suite de l'opération. Aussitôt que nous aurons des nouvelles, nous vous contacterons. Vous pouvez aller dans la salle d'attente._

– _Merci beaucoup, docteur, réussit à articuler le père de Sakura._

_Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle d'attente, où ils patientèrent plus de trois heures, avant que le médecin qui leur avait parlé ne reviennent les voir._

–_L'opération a réussi. Mais, votre femme a subi un choc trop important, et elle est maintenant plongée dans le coma. Je suis vraiment désolé._

– _Pourrions-nous…Pourrions-nous la voir? demanda Takumi Haruno, encore sous le choc._

– _Bien sûr. Elle a été transférée dans la chambre 852, au sixième étage._

– _Merci pour tout, docteur._

_Ils partirent alors, tel deux naufragés. Ils n'avaient plus de repères, juste l'impression qu'on venait de s'amuser à étreindre leur cœur trop violemment. Ils ressemblaient à deux somnambules, et arrivèrent sans même sans rendre compte à la chambre 852._

_Takumi leva une main tremblante, puis la rabaissa, incapable de faire ce simple geste. Sa fille, aussi chamboulée que lui, décidé alors d'ouvrir elle même la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite chambre blanche. Sakura étouffa un cri quand elle aperçut sa mère, couchée dans les draps blancs uniformes, un bandage autour de la tête, mais aussi sur les bras, sur le cou, et encore à divers endroits. La jeune femme tomba à genoux, incapable de retenir ses sanglots. Son père fit de même, tout en la serrant dans ses bras._

Sakura rouvrit les yeux, et remarqua alors que Sasuke était toujours là.

– Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. Au revoir, Sasuke! Merci pour tout!

Le jeune homme hésita quelques instants à laisser son professeur seule, étant donné qu'il avait vu des larmes briller dans ses yeux, mais finit par se retourner et partir dans un autre direction.

Sakura le regarda partir, puis soupira, et referma tout doucement le portail de l'entrée…

– C'est elle! Chut!

Tels furent les murmures qui accompagnèrent l'entrée de Sakura en classe le lundi suivant. Elle venait juste de pénétrer la salle de cours avec ses amis, suivis de près par l'Uchiwa et toute sa bande.

Elle se demandait pourquoi toute la classe la regardait donc ainsi, il ne s'était pourtant rien passé.

– Regarde le tableau! s'exclama un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que de réputation, réputation guère flatteuse qui disait de lui qu'il s'amusait à fouiner dans la vie des autres pour dénicher leurs secrets embarrassants, ou tout ce qui pouvait les blesser.

Elle se tourna donc vers celui-ci…et se figea.

– Puta**, quel enfoi**!s'exclama Kiba, furieux. Sakura, ça va?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupé à fixer la photo de sa mère, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, et le dessin d'une tombe avec une croix qui la surplombait dessinée à côté. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes en déchiffrant les inscriptions.

_Ta mère n'est qu'un légume!Elle va crever, vivement ton tour!_

Ce n'était que ça! Les insultes sur elle ne la blessait pas, non, elle n'en avait rien à faire, mais utiliser sa mère… C'était…inhumain.

– Pauvre c**! De quel droit tu te permets de juger sa mère? hurla Temari, hors d'elle.

– Faut pas rêver! Ca fait 7 mois qu'elle est dans le coma, elle se réveillera jamais! Dommage que cette Miss-je sais-tout n'était pas dans la voiture avec!

– LA FERME!

Tous, même Sakura, se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de crier ça, stupéfaits. Sakura prononça le nom de celle-ci dans un murmure.

– Ino…

C'était en effet la jeune blonde qui avait ordonné au salopa** (là; c'est l'auteur qui s'exprime!!! Et encore, je me retiens!) qui était à l'origine de ce "chef-d'œuvre" (notez bien les guillemets!) de se taire, en un peu moins poli!

–Tu la connais pas, sa mère, alors t'as pas le droit de dire quelque chose! Taka Haruno est une femme formidable, tout comme sa fille! Alors, si tu te permets de dire encore un truc sur elles, je te ferai regretter de n'être pas mort il y a des années! Vu?

Sans attendre la réponse, elle se dirigea vers la jeune Haruno.

– Ino, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? glapit Karin dans un cri hystérique.

– J'arrête tout simplement d'être ce que je ne suis pas! Je n'ai jamais été et je ne serais jamais comme vous, une pouf superficielle qui ne pense qu'à coucher! Jamais!

– Mais on est meilleures amies!!!! s'écria la brune.

– Non. Ca, c'est ce que tu t'es imaginé. Ma meilleure amie a toujours été Sakura. Et ça ne risque pas de changer! Alors maintenant, dégage et fous moi la paix une fois pour toute!

Elle se retourna vers Sakura, laissant une Karin fulminant de rage et humiliée.

– Tu viens? demanda Ino, la main tendue vers Sakura.

Sakura eut alors deux choix qui s'offraient à elle : soit elle la repoussait, et lui faisait mal comme elle lui avait fait, soit elle lui pardonnait.

– Sakura?

– Tu t'es sacrément fait attendre, pas vrai? répondit la concernée.

–C'est ce qui fait mon charme, pas vrai?!

La jeune fleur ne réfléchit pas plus d'un dixième de seconde avant d'attraper la main de celle qui avait toujours été sa meilleure amie.

– Allez viens, déclara la jeune blonde, on va effacer ce tableau pendant que Lee et Kiba règle son compte à ce conna**!

– Oui, tu as raison!

Sous les yeux médusés d'une classe de seconde, suppliants d'un garçon qui commençait à reculer devant Lee et Kiba, les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à effacer le tableau, aidées par Hinata, Tenten et Temari.

Une amitié venait de renaître…et ce pour très, très longtemps…

Et maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire… Reviews !!! =)


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everybody !!! =)

Réponse aux commentaires ^^

Mireba-chan : Oui, tu as le droit de te foutre de la gueule de ce gars. Parce qu'il est con. Et méchant. Et vilain. Et il mérite même pas une fraise tagada. (j'deviens cinglée U_u'') J'espère en tout cas que que ce chapitre te plaira, et le baiser aussi ^^ Bisouxxxxxx

Sasuke Uchiwa : Merciiii !!! ///////// Je voulais montrer que Sakura s'intégrait peu à peu au monde de Sasuke, et ça passait obligatoirement par ses amis. Et je me suis bien amusé. Surtout avec Naruto ! ^^ J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu pour le retour de Sakura ^^''' Merci pour tout en tout cas !

AkuriAtsuki : Merci beaucoup, ca me fait plaisir que tu ai aimé ! =) Et vive l'amitié !!! =D

Usagi-chan524 : Prochain chapitre ^^ Je voulais montrer à quel point les gens sont étroits d'esprit et méchants, des fois. Ino n'est pas ma fille préférée de Naruto, mais je l'aime bien. Tant qu'elle n'essaye pas de voler Sasuke à Saku ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre (et ce baiser) te plaira ! =)

Et particulièrement !!! Luka Tatsumi : merci d'avoir posté un commentaire sur quasiment chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment adorable, et ça m'a agréablement surprise. Contente que ça t'ai plu, vraiment ! Bisouxxxxxxxxxx

Place au chapitre !!! =)

Chapitre 15 : Une soirée…très alcoolisée!!!

Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'Ino était revenue dans la bande de Sakura. Oh, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, en apparence ; elle s'habillait toujours à la mode, suivant les dernières tendances. Mais, elle ne traînait plus avec Karin, qui était devenue la chef des lolitas, elle bossait un peu plus, soutenue par la main secourable de Sakura, et surtout, avait retrouvé son caractère d'avant ; c'était une jolie jeune femme, plus naturelle, qui acceptait les autres sans se mettre sur un piédestal.

Bref, nos 7 amis étaient assis en perm, en train de ne rien faire puisque c'était un vendredi, et qu'ils pourraient aisément faire leurs devoirs le week-end. Même Sakura, qui d'ordinaire s'avançait, soit pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait, soit pour avoir du temps avec sa mère, ne fichait strictement rien. Tout à coup, Ino parut s'illuminer.

– Eh!!!!s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai une idée! Akio donne une fête ce soir, et il a dit que tout le monde pouvait venir! Alors, pourquoi on irait pas faire un tour?

– Peut-être parce-que les fêtes d'Akio riment toujours avec débauche, commença Temari.

– Avec alcool, enchaîna Tenten.

– Avec bêtises, continua Hinata.

– Et avec mauvaise idée! finit Kiba. Non mais franchement, pourquoi on irait plutôt?

– Mais, ça peut être drôle! Toute la classe y va! Et puis, suffit de pas boire si vous voulez pas vous faire enguirlander! Allez, ce serait marrant, s'il vous plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît!!!!!!!

– Ino, c'est… commença Kiba.

– Une bonne idée, le coupa Sakura, ce serait pas mal.

Tous la regardèrent bouches bées, même Ino, qui pensait que la dernière personne à l'approuver serait bien Sakura.

– Sakura, tu es sûre que ça va? s'enquit Temari.

– Oui, répondit la jeune fleur, ça nous changera, ça peut pas nous faire de mal! Et puis Ino a raison, on aura qu'à pas boire! Moi, je suis partante! Je t'accompagne, Ino!

– Chouette! Bon, qui d'autre vient?

Petit à petit, les deux jeunes filles finirent par réussir à convaincre leurs amis de participer à la fête.

– Bon, on se retrouve à 21h00 là-bas, ok? Sakura, tu m'écoutes? demanda Tenten, voyant que son amie ne la regardait pas.

– Excuse-moi Tenten, je reviens!

Sur ce, la jeune femme courut en direction de son jeune élève qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

– Sasuke! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune homme en question se retourna vers la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Fou amoureux. Au point de ne plus la quitter des yeux dès qu'il la voyait. En cours, au self, en ville… Partout.

Le jeune Uchiwa fronça les sourcils et essaya de se concentrer sur les paroles de la jeune fille.

– Bonjour Sasuke! dit-elle, légèrement essoufflée. Dis, je voulais te prévenir, je peux pas te faire cours, ce soir. Je vais à une fête, c'est Ino qui en a eu l'idée, se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter.

– Quel fête? demanda-t-il, curieux.

– Celle d'Akio!

– Alors on risque de se croiser…

– Tu y vas? Super! Comme ça on se verra! J'imagine que toute la bande vient? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Naruto, Neji, Gaara et Shikamaru.

– Bien sûr qu'on y va, Sakura-chan! Donc, Hinata y va aussi? Chouette, j'aurais même pas à la convaincre!!!

– Bon, j'y vais! On se voit ce soir!!!

– Attends, Sakura! la retint Shikamaru. Euh, je voulais savoir si…

– Temari sera là, elle aussi!

– Ah…Galère…………..

– J'y vais!

– Sakura…Merci!

La jeune fleur sourit au plus grand flemmard de la Terre, avant de retourner près de ses amis.

– Aïe! Ino, tu me fais mal! gémit Sakura.

– Ah, mais faut souffrir pour être belle, ma vieille! rétorqua la jeune blonde. Arrête donc de bouger j'ai presque fini! Voilà, c'est prêt, tu peux te regarder!

Sakura se leva en grommelant, et resta bouche bée devant la glace.

– Ouah………..

– Je sais, je sais, je suis trop douée!s'exclama Ino.

– Mais c'est pas un peu trop…tape à l'œil? demanda la fleur, pas très sûre d'elle.

– Mais non! Et pis, tu veux que Sasuke te remarque, oui ou non? Au pire, si il ne fait rien, et bah, soit tu le rend jaloux en allant avec d'autres gars, soit tu t'amuses avec ces autres gars! Comme ça, dans les deux cas t'es gagnante!

– …

– Allez, on y va!

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent donc en direction de la fête, où elles arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Elles aperçurent leurs amis qu'elle s'empressèrent de rejoindre.

– C'est pas mal, comme fête! déclara Kiba.

– Où est Hinata? demanda Sakura.

– Avec Naruto! Ils ne se lâchent pas depuis qu'on est arrivés! C'est dire!

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes, avant que Kiba ait le courage d'inviter Ino à danser.

– Bon, je reviens, je vais chercher à boire! déclara Sakura.

– Au lieu de chercher à boire, va donc chercher Sasuke! s'exclama Temari.

– Quoi?

– Sakura, on sait très bien que tu l'aimes! Alors va lui dire, bordel, qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre! Sois un peu courageuse!

Sakura réfléchit quelques minutes, puis sourit à son amie.

– Tu as parfaitement raison! Je vais aller le voir, et je vais tout lui dire!

Sans attendre de réponse, elle partit, fouillant les pièces, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre une porte. Elle se figea en découvrant Karin, en train d'embrasser Sasuke. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et elle partit en courant, sans voir que le jeune Uchiwa venait de repousser violemment Karin. Sakura se retrouva bien vite près du bar, où elle commanda un verre de vodka, puis un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre…

Sasuke fulminait. Non mais pour qui Karin se prenait-elle! Se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser, non, plutôt plaquer ses lèvres peinturlurées de toutes ses forces

contre les siennes, mais elle était malade ou quoi!

Son regard errait dans la salle, quand il la vit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait! Elle aussi était tombé sur la tête! Il s'avança dans la foule de danseurs et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

Sakura dansait avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'était retrouvée toute seule au bar, complètement saoule, et cet homme s'était approché d'elle en la complimentant, en lui disant qu'elle était très belle et que c'était dommage qu'un aussi jolie fille reste seule. Alors, étant donné qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que ce n'étaient que des flatteries destinées à là faire lever de sa chaise, et que vu la mentalité du gars, c'était pour plus qu'une simple danse, elle l'avait suivi, et se retrouvait maintenant au milieu de la foule de danseurs, ses mains attachées autour du cou du gars, tandis que ses mains à lui descendaient de plus en plus bas. Tout à coup, quelqu'un la sépara du garçon.

– Eh, qu'est-ce tu fais? s'exclama celui-ci.

– Tu ne l'approches plus à moins de deux mètres. Sakura, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce type? demanda le jeune homme qui venait de les interrompre, l'air légèrement dégoûté.

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire! Toi, t'as le droit de t'amuser mais moi non! De quel droit tu t'occupes de ma vie, Sasuke! répondit la jeune femme, en se rapprochant du danseur.

– Non, tu viens avec moi! s'écria Sasuke, en la tirant par le bras.

– Eh! Mais si elle a envie d'aller avec moi et pas avec toi! glapit le danseur.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui, l'air glacial.

– Si je te vois encore traîner autour d'elle, je te jure que même tes parents ne pourront plus te reconnaître! C'est clair?

Le jeune danseur acquiesça, et partit sans demander son reste.

Sasuke tira alors Sakura vers la sortie, malgré les protestations de celle-ci. Quand ils furent arrivés dehors, assez loin de la fête pour que personne ne vienne les déranger, il la relâcha.

– Non mais ça va pas! s'écria la jeune fleur. J'étais très bien avec lui! Beaucoup mieux qu'avec toi!

Bien sûr, elle ne pensait aucun des mots qu'elle ne disaient, elle voulait juste lui faire mal comme il lui avait fait mal.

– Sakura, répondit celui-ci, en essayant de rester calme, tu es complètement faite. Alors tous tes arguments ne valent pour ainsi dire rien.

– Ecoutez moi ce donneur de leçons! Je suis pas bourrée!!!! Et pis d'abord, pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de l'être! Oh, toi, t'as le droit, et moi non, sous prétexte que moi, je suis une fille trop sage, et tout!

– Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi! T'avais pas compris que tout ce que voulais ce gars, c'était coucher avec toi! Ensuite il n'aurait plus voulu de toi!

– Et alors! De toute façon c'est comme ça que ça marche, non! Ne nie pas, je t'ai vu avec Karin! Je te déteste, Sasuke! Comment t'as pu me laisser tomber amoureuse de toi?!!!

Sur ce, elle commença à pleurer. Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire.

_Elle m'a vu avec Karin? Mais il s'est rien passé! Attends, elle a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi?_

Il finit par se rapprocher d'elle, et lui releva délicatement le menton. Ses larmes coulaient, son regard était suppliant.

– Sakura, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme, il ne s'est rien passé du tout avec Karin. Ou du moins, rien qui se soit passé avec mon accord. Elle s'est jeté sur moi et m'a embrassé. Si tu avais vu un peu plus la scène, tu aurais vu que je l'ai repoussé. Pourquoi je serais avec Karin, alors que la fille que j'aime est juste là, devant moi?

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis se remit à pleurer.

– C'est faux, tu mens, tu mens, tu mens…sanglota-t-elle.

Sasuke s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, enleva délicatement les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, et lui murmura quelques mots.

– Non, chuchota-t-il, je ne te mentirais pas, pas sur ça, Sakura.

Puis, il la prit dans ses bras, tout en gardant son visage en face du sien.

– Je t'aime.

Il se pencha alors, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La jeune fille stupéfaite écarquilla de nouveau les yeux, puis finit par les refermer, se laissant aller au contact qu'elle avait désiré plus que tout autre. Elle enlaça son cou de ses bras, tandis que le jeune homme resserrait son étreinte sur sa taille. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'à ce que Sakura le repousse violemment.

– Je suis désolée… J'ai envie de vomir! réussit à dire la jeune femme entre ses mains qui couvraient sa bouche.

Elle courut alors vers la rambarde qui délimitait le jardin de la maison d'Akio, et se mit à vomir. Quand elle eut fini, elle releva la tête, blanche.

– Je suis…désolée. Mais c'est la première fois que je bois autant.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle en soupirant, mais ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de sourire.

– Tu as bu quoi, exactement? lui demanda-t-il.

– Euh…tu me grondes pas? s'enquit-elle, inquiète à l'idée de sa réaction.

– Mais non, toute façon, tu viens de t'en débarrasser, de tout ce que tu as bu! Alors?

– Ben… 6 verres de vodka et 4 martinis. marmonna-t-elle.

– Quoi? Sakura, tu peux parler un peu plus fort, et articuler un peu plus?

– 6 verres de vodka et 4 martinis, répéta-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle la releva quand elle entendit le jeune homme éclater de rire. Elle leva les sourcils, vexée.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles autant? C'est pas drôle! dit-elle.

– Non mais franchement, tu croyais quoi? Avec ce que t'as bu, c'est normal que t'ailles pas bien!

– Parce-que toi, bien sûr, tu supportes mieux l'alcool? rétorqua-t-elle.

– Bien sûr, répondit-il, hilare.

– Combien de verres il te faut pour être bourré?

– Ben… disons que je suis toujours sobre après 27 verres.

La jeune femme se tut stupéfaite.

– Whaouuuuuuuuu… Eh bah j'ai du chemin à faire pour te rattraper… soupira-t-elle.

Devant sa réaction, le jeune homme éclata de nouveau de rire.

– Je t'aurais bien de nouveau embrassé, mais j'ai peur que tu ne sentes pas très bon! réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires.

– Oh, ça va! s'exclama-t-elle en partant devant.

Il la rattrapa facilement, et entoura sa taille de son bras. Elle lui sourit et ils continuèrent leur route en direction de la maison de Sakura.

– Bon, ben je vais vous laisser, princesse, dit Sasuke quand ils furent arrivés devant le portail.

– Euh…tu voudrais pas…rester dormir…avec moi?

Au regard étonné qu'il lui lança, elle s'empressa d'ajouter quelque chose.

– Oui, enfin, dormir, tu vois rien d'autre, parce-que là, c'est pas vraiment le moment, et puis…

– J'adorerais dormir avec toi, la coupa-t-il, charitable.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit timidement, avant d'ouvrir le portail, puis de pénétrer dans sa maison, suivi de près par l'Uchiwa.

C'était la première fois, à part Kiba, qu'un garçon venait dans sa chambre, et si il ne se rendait pas compte de son appréhension, elle, elle se sentait rougir au fur et à mesure qu'il arrivait dans la chambre.

– Bon, euh, je vais ma changer, tu n'as qu'à te changer toi aussi ici, pendant que je suis dans la salle de bain.

Juste avant qu'elle ne sorte, il lui dit quelque chose.

– Et n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents, lança-t-il, goguenard.

Elle répondit par un chapelet d'insultes. Mais elle n'oublia pas de se brosser les dents, en effet…

Elle arriva dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Il était déjà allongé dans son lit. Elle le rejoignit en rougissant de nouveau.

Il la regarda, un doux sourire aux lèvres, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

– Ca, c'était ton baiser de bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il.

Elle rougit légèrement, puis finit par se blottir contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras en souriant, déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front, et ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Et maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire… Reviews !!! =)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everybody !!! =)

Réponse aux commentaires ^^

Mireba-chan : Bien sûr que ce ne sera pas tout rose U_u ce serait pas drôle sinon ^^ Mais bon, pendant plusieurs chapitres, ca va aller, parce que le début d'une relation c'est le plus mignon ! et au fait, je déteste aussi le sasuhina U_u c'est un véritable massacre. Ainsi que tout les sasuXautres personnes que Saku. Bref. Contente, même super contente que ça t'ait plu ! =D

EinIgriV : ^^ Contente que ça t'ait plu ^^ Merci de ton com !

AkuriAtsuki : Chouette que tu aies aimé ^^ La suite est ici, et je pense qu'elle est plutôt mimi aussi ^^

Usagi-chan524 : Prochain chapitre ^^ Je voulais montrer à quel point les gens sont étroits d'esprit et méchants, des fois. Ino n'est pas ma fille préférée de Naruto, mais je l'aime bien. Tant qu'elle n'essaye pas de voler Sasuke à Saku ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre (et ce baiser) te plaira ! =)

Luka Tatsumi : eh oui, enfin U_u depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait U_u ^^ Quand à l'alcool, c'est légèrement inspiré de moi, parce que je ne tiens vraiment pas bien l'alcool, mais VRAIMENT pas bien U_u au bout de quelques verres, je suis complètement… enfin bref U////u Vraiment heureuse que tu l'aies aimé en tout cas ! Et prions pour que tu aimes aussi celui-là !

Chibi-Rizahawkeye : Oh !!!! =D contente que tu sois revenue XD ^^ et contente que ça t'ait plu ! Pour Karin, car je pense que c'est d'elle dont tu parlais, on ne la verra pas tout de suite ^^ Mais elle va mettre le bazar, comme d'habitude ^^ Ca ne saurait tarder ! ^^

Place au chapitre !!! =)

Chapitre 16 : Coups de fil

Sakura s'éveilla en sentant les premiers rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'accrochait à quelque chose…ou plutôt, à quelqu'un! Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et contempla le visage qui lui faisait face. Un visage magnifique, des cheveux noirs ébène, un visage au teint de porcelaine, des traits fins, des yeux d'un noir profond et envoûtant, des lèvres parfaites… Attendez, des yeux d'un noir profond!!!

Elle remarqua enfin que le jeune homme qui la tenait dans ses bras était réveillé, et qu'il la contemplait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Bonjour, réussit-elle à dire après quelques instants d'hébétude.

– Bonjour, lui répondit le sublime jeune homme qui n'était autre que Sasuke (on s'en doutait pas du tout…)

Et sans qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un instant surprise, elle arriva néanmoins à se rappeler la soirée d'hier, et qu'ils étaient ensemble. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de le dire! Elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés sous la chaleur du baiser, et sourit. Le jeune homme allongé dans son lit leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle rit légèrement, avant de l'embrasser d'elle même. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'être surpris, mais bon, c'était tellement agréable qu'il ne s'en plaint pas, au contraire. Il approfondit le baiser, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Soudain, Sakura sentit une langue chatouiller ses lèvres. Elle hésita un dixième de seconde, puis commença à ouvrir légèrement sa bouche. Leurs langues se seraient mêlées si tout à coup, le téléphone ne les avait pas interrompus.

DRING!!!!!!!!! DRING!!!!!!!!!!!!DRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

– Il faut que j'y aille, il n'y a personne d'autre à la maison, s'excusa la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, l'embrassa de nouveau, et la regarda s'éloigner. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait attrapé le téléphone et était dans le salon où il la rejoignit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui fit signe de s'asseoir entre ses jambes, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

– Allo?

– SAKURA!!!!

La jeune femme en question décolla l'appareil de son oreille sous la violence du cri. Puis, elle le rapprocha prudemment.

– Ino,commença-t-elle, je t'en supplie, évite de hurler! Tu peux parler normalement, je t'écouterai aussi!

– Pardon! s'excusa la jeune blonde. Sakura, il faut absolument que je te parle! On peut se voir?

– Ben, en fait…

Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke, l'interrogeant du regard. Malheureusement, le visage de celui-ci resta impassible, ne lui fournissant aucun élément de réponse.

Elle soupira et reprit la communication.

– Ecoute, commença-t-elle, je suis désolée mais là, c'est pas possible. Tu pourrais pas passer dans l'après-midi?

– Trop tard, répondit simplement sa meilleure amie.

– Comment ça, trop tard?

– Je suis déjà là! s'exclama son amie.

Une seconde plus tard, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentissait, mais sans prendre la peine d'attendre qu'on lui réponde, la jeune femme était déjà entré dans le salon.

– Il faut vraiment que je te racontes! Tu vas pas le croire! Hier, quand Kiba… Oh, zut! Je dérange!

Sakura fit un léger signe de tête pour lui confirmer. Puis, étant donné que son amie ne bougeait pas, elle soupira, se leva et attrapa Ino par le bras pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine.

– Bonjour Sasuke! cria la blondinette.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un signe de la main, l'air résigné.

Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées dans la cuisine, Sakurase retourna vers sa jeune amie.

– Bon, qu'avais-tu à me dire de si important? demanda la fleur.

– Tu sors avec Sasuke???!!! s'exclama la blonde, complétement détournée de sa préoccupation première, celle qui l'avait fait venir ici.

– Oui, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu vient chez moi, à 8h30 du matin, alors qu'on est samedi, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas me déranger? s'impatienta la jeune Haruno.

– Oui, mais tu vas voir ça vaut la peine! Bon, hier, Kiba m'a invité à danser, tu t'en rapelles?

– Oui, bien sûr, j'étais là!

– Eh ben, en fait, on a dansé pendant je sais plus combien de temps. Ensuite, il est allé me chercher à boire. A–DO–RA–BLE!!! Et puis, il m'a entraîné dehors. C'est là qu'on t'a vu en train de vomir sur les plates-bandes. Ca va mieux, au fait? s'enquit Ino.

– Oui, ça va. Continue!

– Oui, donc on a vu que tu partais avec Sasuke, alors on a parlé de vous deux, et puis tout d'un coup, Kiba s'est levé, et s'est mis à faire les cents pas devant moi. Au bout d'un très long moment, il a commencé à me parler. Alors d'abord, il s'est emmélé, il tournait autour du pot, et puis il m'a soudain avoué comme ça, de but en blanc, qu'il était amoureux de moi depuis la maternelle! Il s'est approché de moi, et il m'a demandé si je voulais bien sortir avec lui!

– Et tu lui as dit? demanda Sakura.

– Ben en fait, j'ai pas répondu! Je me suis jetée dans ses bras, et je l'ai embrassé!

– Oui, enfin, c'est une sorte de réponse, et elle est assez explicite! jugea Sakura, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Oui! Oh, Sakura, je croyais que Kiba était qu'un ami, et en fait, je me suis rendu compte à quel point il était mignon, gentil, généreux, drôle, dévoué…et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureuse de lui, tout simplement!

– Et bah, il vous en aura fallu, du temps!

– Oui, un peu comme toi et Sasuke! rétorqua Ino.

– Zut! Sasuke! Il poireaute depuis tout à l'heure! s'exclama Sakura avant de courir dans le salon, où son amoureux l'attendait, au même endroit, dans la même position.

Elle hésita quelques secondes sur quelle attitude prendre, et puis elle finit par suivre ses envies. Elle se jeta sur lui et se blottit dans son cou chaud.

– Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais, c'est vrai que la nouvelle était importante!

– Oui, c'est sûr! Ca faisait tellement de temps que tu attendais que ces deux-là sortent ensemble!

La jeune femme se releva, stupéfaite.

– Comment tu le sais? le questionna-t-elle.

– Ben, en fait, vous parlez très très fort, quand vous vous y mettez, répondit-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

DRING!!!! DRING!!!!! DRING!!!!

– Je décroche! s'exclama Sakura, tandis qu'Ino les rejoignait.

– Oui, allo?

– Sakura? Je te dérange pas?

– Tiens, c'est gentil de demander! Tu es bien le premier à le faire ce matin, Kiba! s'amusa Sakura en se retournant vers Ino.

– Ino est chez toi, je présume? demanda le brun.

– Tu présumes bien, mon p'tit Kiba! s'exclama la jeune fleur.

– Elle t'a tout raconté?

– Euh…oui!

– J'en étais sûr, elle est incapable de tenir sa langue! soupira-t-il.

– Ben, répondit Sakura, amusée, ça veut dire qu'elle est fière de sortir avec toi!

– Bon, je viens la chercher, j'imagine qu'elle vous a dérangé, toi et Sasuke?

– Comment tu sais que Sasuke est là? s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée.

– Je suis ton meilleur ami, Saku, et puis on vous a vu rentrer, hier! Bon, j'arrive dans deux minutes!

– Ok! A tout de suite!

Et effectivement, deux minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentissait de nouveau. Sakura courut jusqu'à celle-ci pour accueillir son meilleur ami. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle le serra dans ses bras.

– Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour toi, Kiba! Tu le mérites!

Le jeune homme répondit à son étreinte.

– Moi aussi, Saku, je suis content pour toi! murmura-t-il.

Puis ils entrèrent dans le salon, où Kiba ne tarda pas à se faire souvagement attaqué par une jeune femme blonde. (traduction : sa copine lui a sauté dessus!!!)

– Merci, Sasuke! Depuis le temps que j'attendais que Sakura soit casée, je commençais à déséspérer! s'exclama le jeune brun.

– EHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

– T'inquiètes, je suis d'accord pour m'occuper d'elle pendant un petit bout de temps! Fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue! répondit Sasuke, un sourire aux lèvres.

–EHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Non mais vous allez arrêter, tous les deux! s'écria la concernée.

– Bon, on y va nous! Bonne journée!!! dit Kiba, Ino sur son dos.

Nos deux jeunes protagonistes se retrouvèrent alors seuls. Sakura se tourna vers son élève.

– Alors comme ça, tu te sacrifies pour sortir avec moi? C'ets une corvée? demanda-t-elle en montant sur ses genoux.

– Ben, quand on voit la manière dont tu te comportes en soirée, un peu, oui! rétorqua le jeune homme.

– Oh, il faut que je me fasses pardonner, mais comment… commença-t-elle avec une moue aiguicheuse. Peut-être…comme ça?

Elle se pencha vers lui et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement.

Il commençait à répondre à son baiser quand soudain…

DRING!!!! DRING!!!!! DRING!!!!

– C'est pas vrai….Ils se sont ligués contre moi! gémit la jeune Haruno.

Elle finit par se lever, et décrocha.

– Allo?

– Sakura? J'ai un ENORME problème!!!

– Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tenten?

– Ben en fait… je crois que je suis amoureuse de Neji!!!

– _Et c'est maintenant qu'elle s'en rend compte…_ Comment tu le sais?

– Ben en fait, hier, je me suis retrouvée à danser avec lui, et puis on a parlé. Et puis, je me sentais toute drôle. J'avais mal au ventre, mais j'étais super bien. C'est là que j'ai compris. Sakura, je suis mal!!!! C'est un vrai glaçon, ce type! Pire que Sasuke! D'ailleurs, vous sortez ensemble, y paraît? C'est Ino qui me l'a dit, à la soirée!

– Euh oui! Mais, pour en revenir à toi. Ecoute, si tu crois qu'il n'est pas amoureux de toi, et bah fais-le changer d'avis!!! Bouge toi, ma fille! Propose lui des sorties, parle-lui, et fais le tomber amoureux de toi!

– T'as raison! Bon,ben désolée de t'avoir dérangé, et merci!

– C'est rien, t'es que la troisième aujourd'hui! A lundi!

Elle soupira en raccrochant, et se rapprocha de nouveau de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

– Si il y a un autre appel, c'est vraiment que j'ai la poisse!

Malheureusement, il se trouvait que Sakura avait belle et bien la poisse…

DRING!!! DRING!!! DRING!!!

– J'ai vraiment la poisse! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Allo?

– Sakura, y'a un truc qui va pas du tout chez moi!

– Vas-y, je t'écoute, Temari!

– Ben, tu sais, hier, on était à la soirée. Et ben, Hinata était avec Naruto, Tenten avec Neji, Ino avec Kiba, et toi, ben apparemment t'étais en train d'embrasser Sasuke! Vous êtes ensemble?

– Oui, on est ensemble. Et?

– Ouais, donc en gros j'étais un peu toute seule, et je voulais pas trop rester avec Lee, il arrêtait pas de se lancer des défis stupides! Donc, je suis allée dans la salle de bain, et j'ai fermé à double tour. Et là, j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire "Galère…". Alors, je me suis retournée, et j'ai vu l'autre flemmard.

– Shikamaru?

– Oui. Et c'est là que ça a commencé à être bizarre. Je suis pas partie, au contraire, je suis allée m'asseoir à côté de lui. Ensuite, bon, on a commencé à discuter, enfin en fait, j'essayais de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne à ce macho de service que les femmes n'étaient pas le sexe faible.

– _Ca devait être mouvementé…_ Et après?

– Eh ben, figure toi que pendant que je lui parlais, j'avais un truc bizarre qui me tordait le ventre, quand il me regardait j'arrivais plus à parler normalement, et puis j'avais un peu frois, j'avais pleins de frissons. Et quand il est parti, je me suis surprise à sourire bêtement, comme une idiote. Tu sais ce que c'est? Je suis peut-être malade.

– Oh, t'inquiète, c'est pas une maladie grave, c'est un truc que tout le monde attrape. s'amusa Sakura.

– C'est quoi? demanda la blonde, inquiète.

– Ca s'appelle tomber amoureuse.

– N'importe quoi! Comme si j'étais amoureuse de ce type là! Un fainéant, machiste, flemmard… Je vaux bien mieux que ça! Tu racontes n'importe quoi!

– Oui oui, c'est ça…

– Bon, je te laisse avec tes idées loufoques, salut.

Sakura reposa le téléphone, mais ne revint pas vers Sasuke, au grand étonnement de celui-ci.

– Je t'explique, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie d'être avec toi, au contraire, c'est juste qu'elle va rappeler. J'en suis certaine.

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard…

DRING!!! DRING!!! DRING!!!

– Oui Temari?

– Je suis dans la mer**. T'avais raison…

Sakura sourit avant d'écouter les plaintes de son amie qui se désolait d'être tombé amoureuse…

Et maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire… Reviews !!! =)


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everybody !!! =)

Réponse aux commentaires ^^

Mireba-chan : TEUPINE !!! *O* J'ai cru que t'avais disparue ! T^T Je pense personnellement que j'aurais aussi débranché le téléphone… Ou je l'aurai planqué dans le frigo pour qu'il tienne compagnie aux carottes et à la sauce hollandaise U_u Et pis je serais retourné dans les bras de sasuke en le mangeant avec des fraises et de la chantilly *ç* Bref U_u Bien sur que je continue à poster, je vais même accélérer le rythme de parution, comme je l'explique avant le chapitre ! ^^ J'attends ton MP avec impatience *_* B'souxxxxxx

EinIgriV : Tiens, une copine XD moi aussi, on me regarde souvent comme une cinglée quand je rigole comme une idiote devant mon ordinateur U_u Surtout ma mère T.T Bref, contente que ça t'ait plu, en tout cas ^^

AkuriAtsuki : Super heureuse que ça t'ait autant plu ^^ eh oui, j'ai remarqué que c'est souvent quand on voudrait avoir un peu de temps libre que tout le monde appelle, ou débarque chez toi -____- Et pour ce qui est de me forcer, ne t'inquiète pas, je crois l'avoir dit avant, mais en fait, cette histoire est déjà terminée ^^ Donc je ne fais que poster les chapitres ! ^^ Mais bon, c'est adorable de penser à moi merciiiiii !!! =)

Usagi-chan524 : Perso, j'ai déjà eu une amie qui a débarqué comme ça chez moi, donc voilà ^^ Alors, pour les voir un peu plus, ce sera évoqué vers la fin ^^ Dans les derniers chapitres ^^ Oui, j'avoue que je le fais souffrir, mon petit Sasuke U_u j'suis vilaine U_u mais bon, je me rattrape un peu avec ce chapitre ^^ Quoique vers la fin… xD Bref, j'espère que ça te plaira ! ^^

CookieKandy : C'est également celle qui m'a le plus plu ^^ merci de ton commentaire

Luka Tatsumi : Eh oui, ca arrive souvent aux filles amoureuses ! =3 Disons que pour Tenten et Neji, ils seront les derniers à se mettre ensemble ^^ Après Shikamaru et Tema ^^ Et j'adore Temari, donc c'est certainnement pour cela qu'elle est aussi drôle et attachante ! ^^ Bref, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu ^^ Et mets vite la suite de l'art d'être amoureux *_* pitiiiiiiiééééééé !!!

Chibi-Rizahawkeye : La voilà la suite !!! Quand à Karin, cette si magnifique péta***, elle réaparaitra dans exactement 4 chapitres !! ^^ En tout cas, merci de ton commentaire ^^

Alors, petite annonce, je vais, comme je l'ai dit à Mireba-chan, accélerer le rythme de parution, parce que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir sinon tout poster avant de partir dans mon lycée. Et vu que là-bas je suis pas certaine d'avoir Internet tout de suite, je préfère au moins finir cette histoire ^^ Donc je posterai tous les deux jours ^^

Place au chapitre !!! =)

Chapitre 17 : Une journée avec son amoureux !!!

Sakura avait depuis longtemps reposé le téléphone. Ils étaient resté environ deux heures sur le canapé, à essayer de conserver le plus possible la chaleur de l'autre ancrée dans leur corps. Puis, étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger, ils étaient sortis s'acheter un sandwich. Ils étaient maintenant dans le parc, flanânt près du magnifique lac qui étendait ses eaux claires et miroitantes devant leurs yeux. Quatre heure venait juste de sonner. La main dans la main, ils continuaient d'avancer, sans se préoccuper des personnes autour d'eux. Ils finirent par enfin s'asseoir sur un banc qui était libre, et qui donnait en plein sur le lac.

Tu crois qu'ils vont mettre une plage, comme l'année dernière ? demanda la jeune fleur.

- Je ne sais pas. Avec un peu de chance, oui, sinon, on aura qu'à aller à la plage directement, lui répondit le jeune homme.

Quoi? Tu es sérieux? S'exclama-t-elle.

Ben oui, pourquoi? Ce serait chouette, non, d'y aller ensemble?

Je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais, on pourra y aller que dans plusieurs mois! _Si on est encore ensemble d'ici là!_

Et alors? Vaut mieux prévoir, non? Lui fit-il remarquer en souriant.

Oui, tu as probablement raison! Lui répondit-elle, souriant à son tour.

Il se pencha alors vers elle, et effleura de ses lèvres son front, ses yeux, son nez, ses joues, ses oreilles, son menton, pour enfin finir sur sa bouche, qu'il toucha rapidement. La jeune femme, devenue un peu moins timide lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui, restée sur sa faim, tordit sa bouche en une moue contrariée et faussement en colère. Il lui sourit de nouveau, et caressa une nouvelle fois sa bouche pulpeuse. Mais cette fois-ci, la jeune rose ne se laissa pas faire, et aussitôt qu'il voulu s'éloigner, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et reprit ses lèvres de force, laissant le jeune Uchiwa stupéfait devant tant de spontanéité et d'entreprise. Il se laissa finalement faire, et entoura sa taille d'une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre passait délicatement ses cheveux d'une incroyable douceur. Puis, il sentit une langue caresser doucement ses lèvres. Il fut de nouveau surpris car c'était la toute première fois qu'elle prenait ce genre d'initiative. Décidant de la tester un peu, il laissa la langue de la jeune femme pénétrer dans sa bouche, et se nouer autour de la sienne. Puis, il sépara leurs lèvres pour descendre les siennes légèrement plus bas, au niveau du cou de la jeune femme, qui dût faire bien des efforts pour se contrôler. Mais quand il remonta légèrement vers le lobe de son oreille, elle ne put contenir un faible gémissement de plaisir. Elle enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure du jeune homme, caressant ses cheveux noirs et soyeux. Elle ferma ses yeux, mi-clos. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du s'arrêter, c'est ce que disait en tout cas la voix de la Sakura sage, qui lui soufflait à l'oreille le plus souvent toutes les décisions à choisir. Mais, une autre petite voix, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu et qui prenait de plus en plus de puissance, lui murmurait, là, au plus profond d'elle-même, de se laisser faire. Après tout, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi désirable, aussi aimée.

Sasuke, constatant qu'elle ne le repoussa pas, finit par détacher son corps de la jeune femme, qui le regarda, interloquée.

Je ne…Si je continue, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter, et je ne veux pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête pour ça, alors je ne veux pas que ça se passe sans que tu sois d'accord. Désolé, mais comprends moi si je te dis que je ne suis qu'un homme, avec ses désirs? S'excusa-t-il, en souriant d'un air penaud.

Il était si beau, avec ce petit air triste sur le visage, que Sakura ne put empêcher son cœur de se déchirer. Elle le faisait attendre, mais ce n'était pas pour le faire poireauter, comme toutes ces filles qui s'amusaient de cette façon, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait un peu peur. Peur de l'acte en lui-même, bien sûr, mais aussi de partager une aussi grande intimité avec quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être blessée. Et être aussi proche de quelqu'un lui faisait peur, car toutes les personnes qu'elle avait aimées avaient fini, par la faire souffrir, volontairement ou non.

Mais Sasuke… Il tenait déjà une si grande place dans sa vie. Ca pouvait paraître ridicule, après seulement quelques mois. Mais elle était belle et bien amoureuse, et ça expliquait tout. La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait peur de se donner à lui, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas s'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Sasuke l'observait en silence, et s'était rapproché, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sursaute en voyant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

Tu m'as fait peur, idiot! S'exclama-t-elle, une main sur le cœur.

Il lui sourit de nouveau d'un sourire trop honnête pour être vrai, les yeux trop innocents pour ne pas être coupable.

Mais, je voulais juste te proposer de manger une glace, et toi tu ne m'as pas écouté, donc j'ai bien du m'approcher pour que tu puisses m'entendre!

C'est ça! Dis plutôt que c'est une excuse pour pas que je te fâche!

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse.

Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, cette glace?!

Ils éclatèrent finalement tous les deux de rire. Sasuke passa son bras autour de la taille de son professeur, et ils partirent en direction des marchands de glaces.

****************

Bon, tu es arrivée, princesse!

Ils étaient en effet rentrés, après avoir passé tout le reste de l'après-midi à manger leur glace, puis à se balader la main dans la main. Enfin, bien trop tôt au goût de nos deux amoureux, le soleil s'était couché, et il avait bien fallu que la jeune femme rentre chez elle…

Je viens te chercher, demain? Lui proposa-t-il.

En moto, alors! S'exclama-t-elle.

Tu aimes la moto, maintenant, toi? Demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

Depuis qu'un certain fou de la vitesse m'a pris par deux fois avec lui sur son engin, je commence à vraiment apprécier! Rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Il prit la pique avec humour, puis son regard se fit plus tendre, plus caressant. Sakura sentit son cœur rater un battement quand il déposa pour la dernière fois de la journée (la fille carrément accro!!!) ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bonne nuit, Sakura…murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle le regarda partir. Pourquoi ça lui faisait déjà si mal de le quitter, alors qu'ils venaient juste de se mettre ensemble, et qu'elle allait revoir le lendemain matin?

SASUKE!!!!

Le jeune homme interpellé se retourna pour voir la femme de ses rêves courir vers lui et lui sauter dessus, ses lèvres prenant furieusement possession des siennes. Il ferma les yeux et répondit avec au moins autant d'ardeur à son baiser. Puis, ils s'écartèrent, essoufflés.

Là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, réussit-il à articuler.

Tu as raison, lui répondit-elle, haletante.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec autant de passion.

Oui, il faut que je parte…

Exactement…

Un nouveau baiser les unit encore une fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à détacher leur corps en feu. Ils se murmurèrent un rapide "à demain".

Sasuke rentra chez lui, la tête ailleurs. Pour la première fois, il avait failli laisser ses envies dominer sa raison. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Et quand elle l'avait rattrapé… Son corps, son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses baisers, ses doigts jouant dans ses cheveux… tout en elle était un appel au crime. Et il ne savait pas si il arriverait à se retenir longtemps…

Il rentra dans son salon, où était installée sa famille au complet, ce qui incluait sa mère et son père, qui étaient pourtant souvent absents.

Il posa ses affaires, distrait, ce que sa famille ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Mon chéri, s'inquiéta Mikoto, tout va bien?

…

Sasuke?

…

SASUKE!!!!!!

Quoi? Pas la peine de crier, je vous entends bordel, j'suis pas sourd!

Tu crois? Le taquina Itachi.

Il attendit en vain la réplique de son frère cadet, une phrase ou un regard noir.

Maman, Sasuke est malade! S'exclama-t-il soudain.

Pourquoi tu dis ça, imbécile? S'énerva Sasuke.

Pour une raison élémentaire, mon cher. Je viens de te charrier ouvertement, et tu ne m'as rien rétorqué, ni même lancé le moindre petit regard noir qui est censé me faire trembler de tout mon être!

T'es vraiment débile…

Sasuke, au fait où étais tu aujourd'hui? Demanda soudain son père.

…Avec Sakura.

VOUS SORTEZ ENSEMBLE? S'écria Itachi, en crachant à moitié son verre d'eau et en s'étranglant à moitié.

…Ben, oui.

Sans dire un mot, les parents des deux Uchiwa échangèrent un sourire. Itachi, après avoir réussi à reprendre une respiration normale, ne put s'empêcher de lancer une autre petite pique à son cher frère.

Dis moi, tu as pensé à l'emmener chez un ophtalmo? Ou à vérifier si elle était pas bourrée ou que quelqu'un n'avait pas versé quelque chose dans son verre?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux…ITACHI T'ES UN HOMME MORT!!!!

Il se mit à lui courir après, tournant autour de la table.

Oh, à moins que ce ne soit toi qui ai versé quelque chose dans son verre! La pauvre, il faudrait bien ça pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec toi!!!

Sur ces mots, la course poursuite ne reprit que de plus belle, sous les regards attendri d'un de leur parent, hilare de l'autre (vous avez deviné qui et qui?)

Ils sont mignons, pas vrai? Ca me rappelle la fois où Sasuke avait 5 ans, et que Itachi et lui s'était chamaillés dans le bac à sable!!! Soupira Mikoto.

Ah, ça remonte! Donc il sort avec Sakura… Qui avait raison à propos d'eux deux?

Toi, mon chéri, comme d'habitude!

Et ils regardèrent de nouveau leurs fils, qui avaient maintenant pour l'un attrapé une chaise (Itachi), pour l'autre un des couteaux de cuisine (Sasuke)!!

Une soirée normale chez les Uchiwa, quoi!

Et maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire… Reviews !!! =)


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everybody !!! =)

Réponse aux commentaires ^^

Sadnessangel : Contente que ça t'ait plu =) en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

Sasuke Uchiwa : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je croyais t'avoir perdu en cours de route xD contente que ça t'ait plu =)

Mireba-chan : Lemon lemon… Prochain chapitre ^^ enfin, je pense u_u O_o put*** mais on est fait pour être copine ! Mon plus gros défaut c'est de m'attacher trop vite aux gens, moi aussi ! Ce qui me cause pas mal de déceptions… U_u Chocolat + Sasuke… JE VEUX !!! POUR MON QUATRE HEURE, et les autres repas, d'ailleurs xD Quand à la relation entre Sasuke et Itachi, j'ai légèrement été inspiré par ma sœur. Un jour elle m'a balancé un couteau à la figure U_u''' Oui, on est une famille super normale.

Usagi-chan524 : J'avoue qu'elle est accro, mais il faut savoir qu'elle n'a jamais eu quelqu'un qu'elle aimait autant, et qui l'aimait autant. Qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Donc elle a vraiment besoin d'elle. Arghh, j'ai pas vu pour les tirets ! Vais essayer d'arranger ça ! U_u En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! =)

CookieKandy : Oui, je te rassure, il va y avoir un lemon. D'ailleurs, si je compte bien,c'est dans…ben en fait c'est dans le prochain chapitre, je pense ^^ Donc voilà ! Tu n'auras pas trop à attendre ^^

Luka Tatsumi : Eh oui, l'amour l'amour, c'est beau mais qu'est-ce que ça fait mal -____- enfin, pour eux, pour l'instant ca va… pour l'instant… Oui, j'adore ce genre de relation entre Sasuke et 'Tachi-kun ^^ Je les trouve tellements mignons tous les deux ! =D bref, contente que ça t'aie plu, bisouxxxxxxxxxxx

EinIgriV : Désolée pour la guimauve… c'était pas volontaire. Merci pour ton com !

Chibi-Rizahawkeye : xD j'ai adoré écrire ce passage, ca m'a fait rire au possible ^^ J'aime 'Tachi-kun, il est tellement choupinet ! Bref, heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! =) B'souxxxx

Alors, petite annonce, je vais, , accélerer le rythme de parution, parce que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir sinon tout poster avant de partir dans mon lycée. Et vu que là-bas je suis pas certaine d'avoir Internet tout de suite, je préfère au moins finir cette histoire ^^ Donc je posterai tous les deux jours ^^

Place au chapitre !!! =)

Chapitre 18 Une deuxième arrivée remarquée!!!

Le lendemain, Sakura s'éveilla doucement en entendant la douce mélodie de son réveil. Elle bailla, s'étira, puis finit par se lever, es cheveux encore ébouriffés et les yeux endormis. Elle descendit dans la cuisine, où son père l'attendait.

- Tu t'es levée plus tard, aujourd'hui! Pourquoi? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire, quelqu'un vient me chercher! Il m'amène au lycée!

- Et, je peux savoir qui est ce quelqu'un? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Euh…Sasuke Uchiwa, tu sais, le garçon à qui je donne des cours!

- Hum hum… Dis moi, il ne se serait pas passé quelque chose dont tu aurais oublié de me parler? Fit-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il était bien trop intuitif pour ça, elle décida de le berner.

- Zut, je vais être en retard si je vais pas vite m'habiller! Je reviens tout de suite!

- Sakura attends!!!

Trop tard, la jeune femme était déjà partie. Son père soupira puis sourit. Elle était vraiment futée. Mais ce ne serait certainement pas elle qui aurait le dernier mot…

Sakura allait mettre ses habits de d'habitude quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils lui paraissaient tous moches et démodés. Elle avait, pour la première fois, envie de s'habiller en faisant vraiment attention d'être bien, d'être jolie. Pour Sasuke.

Il lui restait 25 minutes avant qu'il arrive. 25 minutes…

C'était largement suffisant! Elle attrapa le téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

- Ino? C'est Sakura. Ecoute j'ai besoin de ton aide…

*******************

Sasuke démarra sa moto et traversa rapidement la cour de sa gigantesque maison. Il fit le chemin qui le conduisait à la maison de Sakura en quelques minutes à peine. Il enleva son casque juste à temps pour apercevoir Ino tourner au coin de la rue.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?_

Il laissa ses réflexions de côté en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il se tourna et resta figé, surpris. Sakura avança vers lui, légèrement rouge.

- Bonjour. Euh, désolée, tu m'as pas trop attendu j'espère? S'enquit la jeune femme.

Sasuke restait stupéfait devant cette apparition. Elle qui portait toujours des vieux vêtements, des chemises, des salopettes, des ponchos, elle était passée à un style complètement différent. Elle avait mis une jupe en jean et un legging blanc, ainsi qu'un haut blanc décolleté avec des ficelles avec un boléro noir (merci Cédrine de t'habiller aussi bien, tu es ma source d'inspiration!!!). Elle portait également une paire de bottes noires à légers talons. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, et une légère touche de gloss recouvrait ses lèvres fines.

- Euh…Tu es… Tu es superbe! _Mais quelle idiote! Elle croit que ça va m'aider à me retenir!_

- Ah, merci! Répondit-elle un peu gênée, le rouge aux joues.

- Euh, tu vas prendre ce casque.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Elle était un peu déçue ; elle avait une folle envie qu'il l'embrasse, elle avait attendu ça toute la soirée, à croire qu'elle était complètement accro.

Elle se dirigeait vers la moto quand une main attrapa son bras et la tira vers lui. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, profitant de ce moment qu'elle avait tant espéré. Sasuke savait vraiment bien la comprendre.

Ils se relâchèrent à regret. Sakura posa son front contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle.

- C'est pas tout, mais on va de nouveau être en retard si on part pas maintenant! Souffla-t-il, amusé.

- Tu as raison, allons-y, Répondit-elle.

Ils montèrent sur la moto, Sakura se débrouillant tant bien que mal. Mais cette fois, Sasuke ne fut pas surpris de la sentir se pelotonner contre lui. Il esquissa un léger sourire et continua sa route. Ils arrivèrent au lycée très vite, même trop vite à leur goût. Car il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions ; le lycée était une microsociété. Si on donnait aux élèves quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, ils ne se gêneraient certainement pas! Et l'annonce de leur relation n'allait pas manquer de déclencher une foule de bavardages de couloir pendant plusieurs semaines. Quand ils arrivèrent juste devant le portail, Sakura s'arrêta. Sasuke sentit son inquiétude, et lui attrapa la main en l'entraînant dans l'établissement. Il garda sa main tout en traversant la cour. Sakura se sentit rougir sous les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades ; elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire remarquer, voilà qui était réussi! Néanmoins, elle était rassurée en sachant Sasuke à ses côtés. Il lui semblait qu'avec lui, elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Son pas reprit de l'assurance, ce que Sasuke ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il lui fit un léger sourire, et ils s'avancèrent tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres vers leur salle de cours.

Ils entrèrent toujours main dans la main dans la classe, déclenchant les murmures de ce qui y étaient déjà. Sasuke se tourna vers elle, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, tandis que leurs camarades écarquillaient les yeux, à part ceux qui étaient déjà au courant.

- Bon, bon cours princesse, lui murmura-t-il.

- Oui…

Il alla à sa place tandis que légèrement rouge, elle rejoignait la sienne. Temari lui sourit gentiment, mais avec un léger ton d'ironie.

- Eh bah c'est le grand amour, vous deux? S'amusa-t-elle.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle, gênée. C'est bizarre, j'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait être aussi fort. Tu sais, quand on regardait tous ces films où l'héroïne est folle du héros, au point de faire des trucs complètement insensés, on se disait toujours que c'était n'importe quoi, qu'elles étaient complètement débiles. Eh bah maintenant, tu vois, je commença à les comprendre de plus en plus!

- Oui, au point de changer complètement de look pour lui, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur la tenue qu'elle portait.

- Je sais. Mais tu vois, en fait, ce matin, quand j'ai regardé mes vêtements, j'ai eu envie d'être belle et désirable, pour lui. C'est un peu bête…

- Non, pas tellement. Et puis, pour être désirable, tu es désirable, il n'y a qu'à voir le regard qu'il pose sur toi! Mais permets-moi de te dire un truc ; Sasuke est amoureux de toi, et ce quel que soit ton apparence.

- Tu as peut-être raison…

Puis, le prof arriva et elles durent se taire pour écouter le cours.

*******************

La fin des cours sonna, laissant s'achever une dernière heure de cours bien trop longue aux yeux des élèves.

Sakura dit au revoir à ses amis avant de se diriger vers le gymnase pour rejoindre Sasuke, qui devait être en plein dans son entraînement, étant donné qu'elle était sortie avec seulement cinq minutes de retard. Elle monta les marches et fut stupéfaite de ne trouver personne. Puis, elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme qui enlaçait sa taille. Elle laissa échapper son prénom dans un souffle.

- Sasuke…

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir vraiment de toute la journée, Sakura étant retenue par ses obligations de présidente du conseil des élèves. Elle approfondit le baiser, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Mais bientôt, le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné, et Sasuke plaqua doucement Sakura contre le mur. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, ce qui fit reprendre ses esprits à Sasuke, qui s'écarta, conscient une nouvelle fois de ses limites.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi le plus responsable des deux, gémit-il.

Sakura laissa le rouge lui monter aux joues en réalisant ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Elle se jeta à son cou.

- Je suis désolée, pardon. Je n'avais pas compris. Pardon.

Il lui rendit son étreinte, et soupira.

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas mal faire, mais je suis un homme Sakura, et si tu t'efforces de zapper toutes mes résolutions…

- Je serai sage maintenant, promis, lui jura-t-elle.

Il sourit, et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de lui montrer la sortie.

- On y va?

- On va chez moi pour réviser, pour une fois?

- Mais, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que ton père nous voie ensemble?

- Ben, il le saura bien un jour, autant que ce soit le plus tôt possible, comme ça tu pourras venir à la maison autant de fois que possible!

Il lui sourit, et passa sa main autour de sa taille.

- Allons-y.

Ils sortirent du gymnase, et Sakura réalisa quelque chose.

- Mais comment ça se fait que vous ayez fini aussi tôt?

- Ben, en fait, Naruto voulait absolument voir Hinata, Shikamaru n'était pas là, et puis j'étais un peu comme Naruto, alors l'entraînement n'était pas vraiment génial… Et ça valait pas le coup de continuer, alors on a arrêté une demi-heure en avance.

- Ahhh… D'accord…

*****************

Temari rentrait doucement chez elle, soupirant et râlant contre les imbéciles machos et faignants qui faisaient tomber les filles amoureuses d'eux, quand elle se rendit tout à compte que quelqu'un marchait derrière elle. Et pas n'importe qui, comme elle l'identifia en entendant une expression bien connue à ses oreilles.

- Galère…

Elle se retourna vivement, faisant face au plus grand macho faignant de toute la planète. L'homme dont elle était tombée désespérément amoureuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'habite dans ce quartier, fille galère!

- Toi?! Mais c'est pas possible, je t'y ai jamais vu alors que j'habite aussi ici!

- Eh bien, si tu ouvrais un peu plus les yeux quand tu sors! Moi, je t'ai déjà vu!

- Espèce de… Quoi? Où ça?

- Au coin de la rue, et puis tous les matins quand tu pars au lycée, je te suis, je pars juste après toi à chaque fois, en fait, alors je te regarde de dos.

La jeune femme rougit en pensant aux implications de cette dernière phrase.

- Dis, tu rentres toujours à cette heure? Demanda-t-elle, rouge.

- Ben, ça dépend quand on a entraînement ou pas…

- Sinon, on pourrait rentrer ensemble…_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?_

Le jeune Nara leva un sourcil.

- Rentrer tous les soirs avec une furie comme toi?

Elle se retourna, vexée et furieuse contre elle-même.

- Oh, ça va, c'était une proposition comme ça, c'était juste par…

- Ce serait pas mal, la coupa Shikamaru.

Stupéfaite, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi?

- Galère… J'ai dit que je voulais bien. Bon, c'est ici chez moi, il faut que je rentre, sinon ma mère va me tuer.

- Ah… A…A demain, alors.

- A demain, Temari.

Il avait encore dit son prénom, et ça avait le don de la mettre dans tous ses états. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'un homme puisse la mettre dans cet état là. Aussi fut-elle encore plus stupéfaite quand elle sentit deux lèvres se poser sur sa joue brièvement.

- …A demain, souffla le jeune homme une nouvelle fois.

Il rentra alors chez lui. Temari resta plantée là, une main sur la joue, avant de devenir écarlate. Elle se maudit d'être aussi idiote, mais elle ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur sourire. Puis elle partit, sans savoir qu'un jeune homme brun la regardait à travers sa fenêtre, souriant lui aussi…

Et maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire… Reviews !!! =)

Evolution du couple Temashika ^^

Et s'il vous plait, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mon one-shot Sasusaku « A travers mes yeux » ! Et commentez pleaaaaaaaaaase !!! T^T


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Une nuit dans tes bras

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, presque un mois. Ils ne se disputaient jamais, ne vivant que dans un éternel bonheur. Sakura avait néanmoins cessé de changer autant de style vestimentaire. En effet, après une discussion avec Sasuke, où celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il agirait de la même façon si elle était vêtue d'un sac à patate, elle avait changé de look mais plus modérément, abandonnant les pantalons pour des jeans un peu plus moulant, et ses tee-shirt larges pour des polos et des débardeurs un peu plus à la mode. A l'occasion, elle mettait une jupe, quand elle en avait envie. Malgré quelques dérapages incontrôlés, Sakura avait tenu sa promesse. Elle essayait de retenir les pulsions qui la dirigeaient vers Sasuke. Celui-ci refusait toujours d'être trop proche d'elle, toujours pour la même raison ; il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse ça juste pour lui faire plaisir, pas qu'elle se sente obligée, mais que ça vienne d'elle, d'une envie mutuelle. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus proche du jeune homme, et qu'elle en avait envie. Elle avait envie de tout lui donner, de lui appartenir complètement. D'être sienne, et puis il fallait avouer que le jeune homme était terriblement séduisant. Malheureusement, il ne lui laissait jamais le temps d'exprimer cette envie.

Cependant, quelque chose allait changer les habitudes du jeune couple…

Un midi, alors que Sasuke venait tout juste de partir parler à Neji, Ino s'approcha de Sakura, l'air désespérée.

- Ouh la, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Si tu savais! S'exclama la jeune blonde. Une des filles de l'équipe s'est foulé la cheville, et je me retrouve sans personne pour ce soir!

Ino était en effet la capitaine de l'équipe de pom - pom girls du lycée. Elle l'était devenue à l'époque où elle était encore amie avec Karin et toutes les autres lolitas, mais l'était resté par la suite par plaisir.

- Ma pauvre! Tu n'as personne pour la remplacer?

- Non, personne. A moins que…

- A moins que quoi?

- Sakura, tu es ma meilleure amie, pas vrai? Demanda la jeune blonde, un éclat étrange dans le regard.

- Euh, oui, je crois.

- Tu ferais n'importe quoi si j'avais besoin de toi, n'est-ce pas?

- Euh, oui je suppose…Mais Ino, tu…dit-elle en commençant à comprendre où son amie voulait en venir.

- Remplace-la ce soir, je t'en prie!!!

- QUOI?!!!! T'es malade! Jamais je ne ferai ça! Tu m'entends, jamais!

- S'il te plaît, Saku!!! Pitié! L'implora-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battu. Tu es la seule qui soit aussi bonne en gymnastique, et puis qui soit capable d'apprendre la chorégraphie pour ce soir!!!

- Bon, je… MAIS C'EST CE SOIR!!!!! T'ES MALADE, J'Y ARRIVERAI JAMAIS!!!!

- Mais si, mais si! Tu es trop forte, Saku, j'ai confiance en toi!!!

- C'est pas une question de confiance, c'est une question de capacité et d'envie!

- Qu'est-ce qui est une question de capacité et d'envie? Demanda Sasuke, revenu après avoir fini de discuter avec Neji.

Sakura se retourna violemment vers lui.

- Rien! Rien d'intéressant! Tu m'excuses, il faut que je parle 5 minutes à Ino en privé.

Sans lui laisser le temps de piper mot, elle entraîna Ino à sa suite en dehors du bâtiment. Quand elles furent assez loin, elle s'arrêta.

- Bon, autant te prévenir c'est la seule et unique fois où je fais ça, et tu auras une dette envers moi!!!

- Je t'adore Saku!!!!!! S'écria la jeune blonde en lui sautant au cou. Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi!!!

- Je sais, je suis indispensable!

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

- Ah, euh, Saku, on va devoir répéter toute l'après-midi au fait! Rendez-vous dans le gymnase dans cinq minutes, le temps que tu expliques à ton amoureux que tu ne pourras pas passer l'après-midi avec lui, et moi avec le mien.

- QUOI???!!! INO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais sa meilleure amie avait déjà filé rejoindre son petit ami pour le lui annoncer. Elle lâcha un gros soupir avant de chercher ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda celui-ci, arrivé tout doucement derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait ça.

- Oh, rien. Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je vais passer l'après midi avec Ino!

- Ah, d'accord… Bon, on se verra ce soir au match, d'accord?

- _Tu ne pourrais pas dire mieux… Pour me voir, tu vas me voir!!!_ Oui, à ce soir.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et se quittèrent, Sasuke rejoignant ses amis, et Sakura se dirigeant vers le gymnase.

- Allez Saku, on commence de suite!!!

Elle soupira avant de poser ses affaires à terre et de rejoindre son amie au centre du gymnase…

oOoOoOo

- Ino, j'en ai marre, on fait une pause!!!

La jeune femme aux cheveux aussi roses que les pétales d'un cerisier s'assit sur une des marches des gradins, ses cheveux attachés trempés de sueur, et tout son corps transpirant des efforts qu'elle venait de fournir en cinq heures de répétition.

- Bon, je crois qu'on est au point! Je vais te laisser te laver et te préparer, ton uniforme est dans le vestiaire, dans ton casier, le 55B! Rendez-vous ici à 20h30! Ah oui, au fait, ajouta-t-elle juste avant de partir, tu seras en première ligne!

Trop fatiguée pour protester, la jeune fleur se contenta de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Elle venait de passer cinq heures à enchaîner roulades, roues, saltos, grands écarts, piquet, et éléments de danses. Elle en avait un peu par-dessus la tête des pom-pom, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'est d'aller se coucher dans son lit et de dormir. Elle n'aurait pas dit non à la présence de Sasuke à côté d'elle. Mais tout ça ne lui était absolument pas permis. Elle devait danser devant tout le lycée réuni, et surtout devant l'équipe de basket. Donc, devant Sasuke.

Quoique, ce serait peut-être un avantage. Peut-être qu'après ça, elle pourrait le convaincre…

Elle soupira et se leva pour marcher lentement en direction des vestiaires. Elle attrapa une serviette et se faufila sous la douche. Quand l'eau chaude coula sur son corps, ce fut comme une délivrance.

_Si ça se trouve, je serai assez sexy pour que Sasuke ne puisse plus m'opposer de résistance. Il est adorable, et il croit que je veux me forcer, mais en fait, la vérité, c'est que j'en ai autant envie que lui…_

Elle coupa l'eau sur ses pensées et sortit de la douche en attrapant sa serviette. Elle sécha ses cheveux et regarda l'heure. Il était déjà 20h15. Autant revêtir tout de suite la tenue officielle des pom-pom girls. Elle ouvrit son casier tout en continuant de frotter ses cheveux…et s'arrêta aussitôt qu'elle eut attrapé le fameux vêtement. Les jupes avaient elles toujours été aussi courtes? Le haut toujours aussi décolleté? Elle se promit de tuer Ino dès qu'elle ne aurait l'occasion. Puis, avec un nouveau soupir, elle enfila la jupe…

oOoOoOo

_" Alors, êtes-vous tous prêts pour le match de ce soir?!!!"_

- OUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le stade résonnait des cris des supporters venus en masse pour supporter leur équipe locale. La voix au micro ne cessait de vanter ses mérites.

Et dans le vestiaire, Sakura paniquait.

- Mais allez, Saku, tu connais la chorégraphie par cœur, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

- Je sais pas… Peut-être parce qu'il y a limite cinq cent personnes dans le gymnase!!! Et puis surtout, il y a …

- Oh, Sasuke…soupira la jeune blonde. Eh bah dis-toi qu'après ça, t'as beaucoup plus de chances d'arriver à tes fins! Ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

- INO!!!!!

Mais elle n'avait pas tort…

_" Voici l'équipe de Konoha, avec Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Gaara no Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Haku Zabuza, Inari Liung, ettttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt…..SASUKE UCHIWA!!!!!"_

A ce nom, le stade qui avait déjà bien ovationné les autres joueurs explosa littéralement. Il se mit à scander son nom.

_" Mais pour commencer ce match, nous allons d'abord voir un petit enchaînement de nos ravissantes pom-pom girls! Vous risquez d'avoir des surprises, un membre a été remplacé le temps que sa cheville se rétablisse!!!"_

A ce moment-là, le noir tomba sur le stade, et un grand silence se fit, tandis que les pom-pom girls s'installaient. Tout à coup, une voix résonna dans le stade. Une voix que personne n'aurait jamais cru entendre à cette occasion.

- Can you feel this feeling? Is it the fear? No, it's an other thing…

(_Peux-tu sentir ce sentiment? Est-ce de la peur? Non, c'est autre chose…)_

- Is it the anger? No, it's an other thing…

_(Est-ce de la colère? Non, c'est autre chose…)_

- It's just….

(_C'est juste…)_

Sur ces mots, les lumières s'allumèrent, et tout le monde put voir le nouveau membre de l'équipe, celle qui venait de chanter ces paroles. Au premier rang, se tenait, droite, les yeux fermés… Sakura.

- The need to win!!! S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant soudainement les yeux.

(_le besoin de gagner!!!)_

Sur ce, elle enchaîna un salto et une roue, bientôt suivie par ses coéquipières.

- The need to win!!!

Les pom-pom girls firent alors leur chorégraphie, superbes, sous les cris du public. Sasuke restait stupéfait devant Sakura. Elle se déhanchait sous les applaudissements, comme une déesse. Elle était magnifique.

- THE NEED TO WIN!!!!! Cria-t-elle une dernière fois avant de terminer sa chorégraphie.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, les supporters se mirent à hurler.

Sakura salua le public en même temps que ses coéquipières d'un soir. Avant de s'installer sur le banc qui leur était réservé, Sakura croisa le regard de Sasuke. Il était brûlant de désir, elle pouvait le sentir même à 10 mètres de lui. Elle se sentit fondre sous la chaleur de ce regard. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait jetée sur lui, faisant fi de tous les autres. Malheureusement, le match commença.

(Etant donné que je ne regarde jamais les matchs de basket et que je ne connais absolument rien à ce sport, à part que c'est un sport d'équipe, qu'on est censé mettre le ballon dans le panier, et qu'on fait des passes et des dribbles, bon j'exagère un peu, je m'y connais tout de même un peu plus que ça!! Mais je vous épargne la description du match!!!)

Le match se passa sans incidents majeurs, avec juste le remplacement de Neji qui s'était fait bousculé et qui s'était tordu la cheville. Dans les dernières secondes, Sasuke offrit à son équipe les derniers points de leur éclatante victoire.

_" 67-49!!!! Konoha l'emporte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

La foule explosa, en délire. Des cris retentissaient de partout, et Sasuke fut une nouvelle fois porté en triomphe. Mais celui-ci n'avait de yeux que pour la jolie pom-pom girl aux cheveux roses qui riait aux éclats avec son amie blonde.

Il se détacha du groupe qui le félicitait pour s'approcher de celle-ci. Il attrapa son bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Suis-moi…

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux vibrants.

- Au bout du monde…et même plus loin, répondit-elle tout aussi bas.

Il l'entraîna dehors, et la plaqua délicatement contre le mur. Il s'empara de ses lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou. Elle gémit et plongea sa main dans ses cheveux. Puis, tandis qu'il remontait vers le lobe de son oreille qu'il se mit à mordiller légèrement, elle enroula ses deux jambes autour de sa taille, pour se rapprocher de lui et pour le garder prisonnier et l'empêcher de s'échapper. Le jeune homme embrassa alors ses lèvres avec une force et une passion accrues. Elle répondit au baiser, leurs deux langues dansant au rythme de leur passion grandissante. Puis Sasuke l'emmena dans sa voiture, et la ramena rapidement chez lui, sans cesser pour autant de lui tenir la main et de l'embrasser à chaque feu rouge. C'était une main à dix doigts qui passait les vitesses. Puis, arrivés au manoir, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena rapidement dans sa chambre avant de l'allonger sur son lit. Il la réembrassa derechef, leur ardeur se mélangeant. Sasuke, le souffle aussi saccadé que celui de Sakura, articula quelques mots.

- Dis moi d'arrêter… Dis moi de te laisser, que tu n'en as pas envie.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Surtout…ne t'arrête pas…

Sasuke regarda Sakura dans les yeux surpris. Il essayait de savoir si elle était sérieuse ou si elle faisait ça par contrainte. Comprenant son dilemme, la jeune femme l'embrassa légèrement et le renversa sur le lit. Elle déposa des petits baisers sur tout son visage, son front, ses joues, son nez, ses yeux… Sans jamais ne faire autre chose qu'effleurer rapidement sa bouche. Puis, elle descendit plus bas, dans son cou. Elle s'enhardit en entendant les soupirs de plaisir de son amant, et passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Elle passa ses mains sur son dos musclé, touchant ses muscles, caressant la moindre parcelle de peau. Puis elle l'enleva complètement et le jeta par terre. Elle resta quelques instants stupéfaite par la perfection de son buste. Elle se pencha et effleura de sa bouche ses pectoraux, puis son ventre. Elle sortit un instant sa langue, comme pour tester le plaisir que cela procurait au jeune homme qu'elle aimait. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; il laissa échapper un des gémissements de plaisir qu'il était arrivé à retenir à grande peine. Elle se mit alors à tracer le contour de ses muscles avec sa langue, embrassant des fois son torse nu. Puis, ses mains qui caressaient toujours son dos s'aventurèrent plus bas, bien plus bas… Au niveau de la ceinture du jeune homme… Elle tenta de l'enlever mais deux mains la retinrent.

- Sakura… Je t'en prie… Arrête, sinon, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir, et tu n'en as pas réellement envie…Alors…

Elle le coupa par un tendre baiser.

- Je n'ai jamais été plus sûre de ce que je voulais faire que maintenant.

Aussitôt, les mains du jeune homme la relâchèrent, et elle put reprendre ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Le short du jeune homme (eh oui, je vous rappelle qu'ils sont sortis sans se changer!!!) fut bien vite enlevé, allant rejoindre son tee-shirt. Puis, la jeune femme interrompit ses baisers pour enlever son tee-shirt qui s'arrêtait à son nombril. Le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé devant ce spectacle. Elle était magnifique. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait au rythme de sa respiration qui s'était un peu accélérée. Elle se baissa de nouveau pour embrasser son ventre, et continua de plus en plus bas… Soudain, un obstacle se présenta à elle : le boxer noir que Sasuke portait. Elle s'en débarrassa bien vite en le baissant sensuellement. Elle hésita alors quelques instants, hésitant entre sa pudeur naturelle et l'instinct qui la guidait depuis le début. Cette petite voix qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'elle devait faire ce dont elle avait envie, et ne plus douter. Finalement, ce fut cette petite voix qui l'emporta. Elle caressa de ses mains légèrement tremblantes la virilité de l'homme qu'elle aimait. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, il poussa un gémissement bien plus fort que les autres. Elle continua alors, remontant de la base à l'extrémité, provoquant ainsi de nouveaux soupirs. Puis, soudain, elle le prit en bouche. Sasuke ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à cette exquise torture. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir. Mais qu'est-ce que ce serait ensuite? Son plaisir était si intense qu'il aurait juré que le diable lui-même n'aurait pu inventer un meilleur bourreau. Elle continuait ses divines caresses, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'arrête et la renverse sur le dos. Il comptait bien lui faire payer l'attente qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Car la demoiselle s'était attardée sur certains points, pour le narguer. Et de cela, il comptait bien se venger.

Il plongea dans son cou, fourrageant dans ses cheveux roses. Il repéra bien vite les endroits qui la faisaient trembler et gémir. Il s'amusa à déposer des suçons à ces mêmes endroits. Puis, il lui mordit légèrement le lobe de l'oreille, avant de caresser son dos. Il trouva finalement ce qu'il recherchait : l'attache du soutien-gorge de la jeune femme. Il l'enleva rapidement, contemplant l'objet de son désir. Il commença alors à caresser le sein de Sakura qui poussa un cri. Il accentua ses caresses, tout en prenant l'autre dans sa bouche. Il s'amusa à en tracer les contours avec sa langue, comme elle l'avait fait avec ses muscles. Puis, il suçota son téton qui se durcit aussitôt. Il s'attarda sur ses deux monts, tandis qu'elle plongeait sa main dans ses cheveux, le forçant ainsi à continuer ces exquises caresses, ce qu'il comptait bien faire. Puis, il déposa une traînée de baisers sur son ventre, introduit sa langue dans son nombril. Il se releva, et enleva sa jupe. Elle n'avait maintenant pour vêtement que sa culotte, ce qui était encore trop pour le jeune homme. Il la fit lentement glisser celle-ci le long de ses jambes. Elle lui était tout offerte, les yeux luisants de désir. Mais c'était encore trop tôt. Il abaissa encore ses baisers, jusqu'à embrasser son sexe. Elle poussa un cri plaintif. C'est alors qu'il passa sa langue sur les bords de celui-ci. Les cris de la jeune femme devinrent aussitôt plus forts, son souffle plus heurté. Il passa sa langue plusieurs fois au même endroit, avant de la faire pénétrer lentement à l'intérieur. La jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, jouant avec le clitoris de la jeune femme, déclenchant ses tremblements. Puis, deux de ses doigts remplacèrent sa langue. Elle trembla de plus belle en poussant un cri. Il bougea ses doigts lentement, se délectant des cris de plaisir qu'il lui faisait pousser. Sakura suppliait intérieurement Sasuke de cesser cette torture certes des plus agréables pour venir au plus profond d'elle, et elle attrapa entre ses deux mains la tête du jeune homme. En un regard, il l'avait compris. Il se mit à sa hauteur, et elle écarta doucement ses jambes, tremblantes. Il s'apprêtait à entrer en elle quand il l'embrassa, et lui murmura "je t'aime". Elle arrêta donc de s'inquiéter ; Sasuke ne voulait que son bien, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle lui sourit alors, et il pénétra alors au plus profond de la jeune femme. La douleur se mêlant subitement au plaisir, Sakura se raidit.

- Je suis désolé. Si je te fais trop mal, dis-le moi et j'arrêterai, murmura-t-il.

Mais l'instant d'angoisse était passé, et la douleur aussi, remplacée par une immense vague de plaisir.

- Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que tu t'arrêtes…souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, tachant de savoir si elle lui mentait ou non. Il plongea de nouveau en elle, et leurs corps se mirent à trembler. Leurs mouvements de va et viens arrachaient des cris à Sakura et des gémissements à Sasuke. Il se mouvait inlassablement en elle, et leurs cris d'extase se perdaient dans leur gorge depuis que Sasuke avait emprisonné les lèvres de Sakura avec les siennes. Ils tentaient tous deux de ne pas rompre ce baiser fiévreux. Tout à coup, alors qu'ils pensaient vraiment succomber à un plaisir si intense, leur jouissance éclata dans une myriade d'étoiles. Ils crièrent leur libération, Sakura se cambrant un peu plus encore sous le corps de son amant, l'amour de sa vie. Ils reprirent leur souffle, puis Sasuke s'affala sur le lit en serrant Sakura contre son cœur. Elle se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, leur respiration se calmant peu à peu au fil des minutes. Puis, juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, Sakura murmura.

- Je t'aime, Sasuke…

- J'ai trouvé la plus belle partie de ton corps, chuchota-t-il.

Il posa alors sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle allait protester et demander la raison de l'obsession des hommes pour cette partie de leur corps quand tout à coup les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il avait montré…son cœur…

Et maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire… Reviews !!! =)

Lemon Lemon Lemon ! ^^ En espérant qu'il vous ait plus ! Désolée de pas répondre à vos reviews, mais vu que j'ai à peine cinq minutes pour poster mes deux chapitres, je préfère les poster sans aujourd'hui que de vous faire attendre davantage. Voilà =)


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everybody !

Alors, la raison de ce chapitre en avance, c'est simplement pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez le chapitre demain aussi ^^ Par contre, je ne posterai le prochain chapitre d'Amoureuse d'un pirate que demain, parce que j'ai envie de faire un peu durer le suspens ^^

Réponse aux reviews !

Tarkange : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Quand au ItachiXHinata, je suis désolée, mais je n'écris que des histoires concertant Sakura… Désolée T.T

Chibi-Rizahawkeye : Hihi, contente que ça t'ait plu ^^

CookieKandy : Whaouu, merci, je suis contente que mon lemon déclenche des émotions chez toi XP Et, tu es une admiratrice de Shino ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois une ^^

Usagi-chan524 : J'suis heureuse que ça t'ait autant plu ! ^^ Quand à ton copain, on sait que les hommes sont pas très très doués, des fois… Pis, on n'est pas souvent les plus jalouses… =P

Mireba-chan : Emoustillée ? Whaou, j'suis fière de moi ^^ Ben disons, que pour une fois, j'explore un peu plus les tréfonds de l'acte sexuel (oh cette phrase O_o) Ah, je me rappelle pas si j'ai dit que je m'étais grandement inspiré des frères scott pour cette fiction U_u en tout cas c'est le cas ^^ Je te réponds à ton MP dans la soirée ou demain matin ^^ ET TE FAIS PAS TONDRE JE TE PARDONNE !!! _

Sasuke Uchiwa : Merci de ton commentaire ! ^^ C'est chouette que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu ^^

Place au chapitre =)

Chapitre 20 Les différences font le charme

Le soleil brillait sur la ville de Konoha, et ses rayons passaient entre les volets d'une pièce. Une chambre, pour être plus précis, une chambre du gigantesque manoir des Uchiwa, où une jeune femme ne tarderait pas de s'éveiller au côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait. D'ailleurs, la voilà qui ouvre un œil.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil perçait la fenêtre, et l'avait tiré de ses songes. Soudain, elle se rappela des évènements de la veille, et se tourna vivement vers le côté. Un jeune homme aux yeux noirs la regardait, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour toi, lui dit-il doucement.

- Bonjour Sasuke, lui répondit-elle, en se blottissant contre lui.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux roses. Cette scène d'immense tendresse aurait certainement duré des heures si quelqu'un n'avait pas fait irruption dans la chambre.

- Sasuke, réveille-toi! Papa veut que…Oh, zut, désolé!

- Itachi, cria Sasuke tandis que Sakura se réfugiait sous les couvertures pour tenter de cacher sa nudité.

- Désolé, mais papa voudrait te voir maintenant. Enfin, je vais lui dire que tu n'es pas tout à fait prêt. Et désolé Sakura, je ne pensais pas que tu dormais ici!!!

Sur ces paroles, le frère aîné de Sasuke sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls. Sasuke soupira, avant de se tourner vers Sakura…qui était toujours caché sous le lit.

- Euh, Sakura, je peux savoir ce que tu fais???

- C'est tellement…gênant! souffla-t-elle, sans pour autant sortir de sous la couette.

- Je suis désolé, Sakura, tu…

Mais il s'interrompit en remarquant que le lit tremblait. Il souleva alors le drap d'un coup brusque, et y trouva la femme qu'il aimait en train de rire aux éclats.

- Ah ah ah, c'est trop fort! Désolée, mais j'aurai du m'y attendre, et puis en fait, je suis tellement gênée! C'est vraiment bizarre, je me sens super embarrassée, et pourtant je peux pas m'empêcher de rire!!! Ah ah ah!!!

Il la regarda sans la comprendre un moment, puis se mit à rire lui aussi.

- Allez zou, tu dois aller voir ton père, et moi je vais m'habiller!!!

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de sortir du lit pour attraper ses vêtements. Elle s'enroula du drap avant de chercher les siens.

- Je prends la salle de bain, s'exclama-t-elle en courant s'y enfermer.

- J'avais vraiment le choix, lui demanda-t-il, n'obtenant pour réponse qu'un rire étouffé.

Il sourit avant d'enfiler son pantalon.

oOoOoOo

Temari sortait de chez elle quand elle reconnut le dos du jeune Nara. Elle s'avança alors pour le rattraper.

- Shikamaru! Shikamaru!

Le flemmard invétéré tourna la tête vers la jeune blonde.

- C'est toi…….

- Ben ça fait plaisir!!! On t'a jamais appris la courtoisie et le tact???

- Si, en même temps que la notion de stupidité. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de laisser tomber!

Temari soupira. Comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui? Il était tout ce qu'elle combattait ; la représentation vivante et flagrante du machisme, et de la passivité. Or elle avait besoin de mouvement. Les choses inanimées la faisaient fuir. Et pourtant, elle aurait pu passer sa vie immobile, se figeant et renonçant même à ses envies et à sa façon de vivre pour lui, le garçon qu'elle aimait. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé trouver une telle personne.

- Shikamaru, je peux te demander un truc?

- Hn…

- Eh, c'est pas le vocabulaire spécifique à Sasuke ça normalement?

- Bon, oui?

- La dernière fois… tu…

Elle se maudit, elle et ses joues devenues écarlates. Elle devenait vraiment trop faible. Le jeune Nara avait tourné sa tête vers elle, l'air intéressé.

- Ben, euh, tu sais la dernière fois, quand on est rentrés ensemble…

- Oui? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Ben, pourquoi tu, pourquoi tu m'as, _bordel Tema un peu de courage, c'est pas si dur à dire!!!_ Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? (pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas, c'était sur la joue, je vous rassure!!! mais ça a suffit pour troubler notre petite féministe!!!)

Le jeune homme ne dit mot pendant quelques minutes, puis soupira à nouveau.

- T'es vraiment une fille galère…

- Quoi? Non mais…

- Mon père me disait toujours, tu verras, le jour où tu trouveras la fille qui sera la plus proche de la définition du mot galère pour toi…eh bah, tu en tomberas amoureux. Ahhhh, si j'avais su qu'il avait raison…

La jeune blonde rougit en entendant les derniers mots.

- Tu es…tu es…

- Amoureux de toi. Et oui, je t'aime, fille galère.

Il se leva du banc où il s'était couché avec nonchalance, et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il leva sa main et repoussa quelques mèches qui voletaient sur son visage. La jeune femme frissonna à ce simple contact. Puis, il pencha son visage vers elle, et effleura ses lèvres. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Temari, murmura-t-il, plein de douceur.

Puis, il s'empara de ses lèvres, avec une passion contenue, mais néanmoins réelle. Temari n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et puis, elle se dit que si c'était un rêve, autant en retirer le maximum. Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme. Il entoura sa taille des siens, et continua à l'embrasser.

- Shikamaru… Tu es le plus grand flemmard de la terre, un machiste, bref, tout ce que je déteste. Et pourtant, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme, qui se pencha derechef pour réembrasser la femme qu'il aimait. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient différents, et qu'ils risquaient de se frotter parfois l'un à l'autre, surtout avec le caractère de Temari, mais rien ne leur importait tant que l'envie d'être ensemble, de se connaître, de s'apprivoiser…de s'aimer.

Sakura sécha ses cheveux avec la serviette qu'elle avait attrapée dans l'armoire. Elle releva la tête et se regarda dans la glace. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé à l'extérieur. Peut-être avait-elle les joues un peu plus roses, les yeux plus pétillants. On aurait dit une petite fille qui venait de découvrir un trésor qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu imaginer. C'était à l'intérieur qu'elle se sentait complètement différente. Elle s'était offerte à un homme. Son corps lui avait appartenu le temps d'une nuit; le temps d'une étreinte, et il en porterait la marque à jamais. Elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin pu lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait, car si les mots peuvent être mensonges, le corps, lui, n'est que vérité. Elle sourit à l'idée que la petite Sakura n'était plus. Elle avait laissé sa place à une jeune femme pas très sûre d'elle, mais certaine d'une chose : ses sentiments pour l'homme à qui elle avait tout donné. C'était bel et bien l'amour, mais pas un amour de passage ; il était l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Elle était devenue sienne à la minute où elle avait croisé son regard.

Elle sortit de la douche, une serviette autour du corps. Tout à coup, deux bras enlacèrent sa taille et un corps se colla à son dos. Elle sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur et le parfum particulier qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, déposant une traînée de baisers qui la firent frissonner, tandis qu'une main fourrageait dans ses cheveux.

- Re bonjour, homme que j'aime, murmura-t-elle, toujours souriante.

- Re bonjour, femme dont je suis amoureux, lui répondit Sasuke, tout aussi souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que te voulait ton père, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?

- Oh rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux faire quoi?

- Eh bien, d'abord, je pense que ce serait pas mal que je m'habille, tu ne crois pas? A moins que tu aies un projet en tête?

- Exactement, lui dit-il, un sourire encore plus large aux lèvres. Et je t'assure que pour ça tu n'as pas besoin de vêtements…

- Sasuke, tu es un… AHHH!

Sasuke venait de la prendre dans ses bras en le soulevant de terre. Il la déposa sur le lit et se mit à l'embrasser sur la bouche, dans le cou, partout.

- Sasuke, on devrait pas faire ça ahhhhhhhhh…

- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir ce que tu dis, lui demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Je…je…ahhhhhhhhhhh…d'accord…je laisse tomber…

Il l'embrassa avec fougue, et quand elle allait complètement s'abandonner, il se releva, la laissant perplexe.

- Bah, on va pas passer toute la journée au lit, non? Tu viens?

Vexée de s'être littéralement fait avoir, la jeune femme se leva vivement, attrapa ses vêtements (eh oui, je vous rappelle qu'elle n'a toujours qu'une serviette sur le dos) et claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Le jeune homme sourit devant la colère de la jeune femme.

- Je t'attends dehors, devant la moto. Je t'aime!

Un juron très grossier lui répondit. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de sortir de la pièce pour se diriger vers sa moto, tout en pensant à ce que lui avait dit son père.

Flash-back

_Sasuke entra dans la pièce où trônait un majestueux bureau en chêne derrière lequel son père se tenait assis. Il s'avança et s'assit sur le siège inoccupé en face de celui-ci._

_- Je t'ai dérangé? demanda Fugaku Uchiwa._

_- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit le jeune homme, repensant à ses "occupations"._

_- Oui, je crois deviner à quelles choses tu étais occupé, sourit le père du garçon. Bref, je t'ai fait venir ici pour te parler de quelque chose. J'ai reçu un courrier de la fac de Stamford, ils ont une super équipe de basket là-bas, et ils organisent un stage d'été. Ils ont vu une vidéo de toi que leur a envoyé ton coach apparemment, et ils sont très intéressés, ils ont donc décidés d'assister à la prochaine rencontre, pour juger de tes capacités, et savoir si tu es digne d'assister à ce stage. Je te laisse y réfléchir, je crois qu'une demoiselle t'attends dans ta chambre, finit-il en souriant._

_- Hn…_

_- Elle n'a apparemment malheureusement pas réussi à te faire oublier ton habitude de parler en monosyllabes, soupira l'Uchiwa. Bref, j'imagine que vous sortez toute l'après-midi?_

_- Je pense, on va partir dans quelques minutes._

_- Eh bien bonne après-midi à tous les deux._

_Sur ce, Sasuke referma la porte et remonta dans sa chambre, oubliant un peu cette nouvelle qui le troublait au profit d'une jeune femme qui l'obsédait…_

Fin du Flash-back

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène se tourna en entendant le bruit d'une porte qui se refermait, pour voir une jeune femme aux magnifiques cheveux roses dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs, et dont la bouche se tordait en une moue vexée. Il sourit en identifiant la cause de sa colère.

- Tu montes derrière ou tu conduis?

- Je ne sais pas conduire ce genre d'engin, rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe.

- Allez, arrête de faire la tête. Pour me faire pardonner, je te propose un truc : tu as l'air d'aimer la moto maintenant, alors je t'apprends à en faire!

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis releva la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- D'accord, marché conclu!

Et elle se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il noua ses bras autour de sa taille et répondit au baiser.

- Je te donne ta première leçon demain, d'accord?

- Serait-ce un rendez-vous, monsieur Uchiwa? demanda-t-elle, l'air coquin.

- Exactement, mlle Haruno, et tout sauf professionnel, je peux vous l'assurer!

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, avant de monter sur la moto et de partir vers une direction inconnue de la jeune femme.

Au bout d'une heure de trajet où la jeune femme s'était tendrement blottie contre son dos, ils s'arrêtèrent. Quand la jeune femme descendit, du sable lui chatouilla ses jambes nues, découvertes par la jupe blanche mi-longue qu'elle portait, jupe accompagnée par un pull noir en col en v.

- Sasuke, tu… Mais on est à la plage!

En effet, sous ses yeux ébahis s'étalait une mer aux eaux limpides et claires, et une plage de sable fin et doré. Ce n'était que le mois d'avril, et par conséquent il n'y avait encore personne sur cette magnifique plage balayée par les vents.

- Mais on pourra pas se baigner, il fait encore trop froid! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Bah, je voulais pas nécessairement qu'on se baigne, et puis je voulais qu'on profite du fait qu'il n'y ait que nous deux.

La jeune femme se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui sourit.

- Tu as raison, c'est une merveilleuse idée!

Il lui rendit son sourire et ils s'installèrent sur le sable, Sakura à moitié allongée entre les jambes de Sasuke, la tête posée contre son torse.

- C'est magnifique, murmura Sakura.

- Oui, magnifique, répéta Sasuke en la regardant.

Il la resserra un peu contre lui, et ils restèrent ainsi des heures durant, à contempler les vagues sans rien dire, juste en profitant de la beauté du paysage, de la chaleur de l'autre, et de leur amour, si vibrant, si chaud, si doux et pourtant si fort, qu'ils n'avaient presque pas besoin de mots pour l'exprimer.

Voilà, le dernier chapitre tout mignon ! Eh oui, parce que le prochain, ce sera plus rose du tout… ^^ faut bien, quand même !


	21. Chapter 21

Réponse aux reviews !

Shirafune-chan : Contente que tu aies appréciée ^^ J'aime bien aussi le ShikaTema, même si je préfère les couples avec Saku ^^ Bref, contente que tu aies aimé ^^

CookieKandy : Vraiment désolée, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire est déjà finie, et je ne peux pas le retoucher. C'est un projet fini, et je refuse de le changer. Désolée vraiment… mais j'espère que celui-là te plaira quand même !

EinIgriV : Tu as ta réponse ! =) Voilà le chapitre de la séparation !

Chapitre 21 : Ca fait mal…

_**La vie est comme un coup de fil… On décroche…**_

Sakura se leva. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, le mois de mai venait juste de s'achever pour laisser la place au mois de juin. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, l'impression que quelque chose d'affreux allait arriver. Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et finit par descendre une fois habillée.

- Ah, Sakura, Sasuke a laissé un message pour te dire qu'il ne pourrait pas te chercher ce matin, il s'excuse, lui annonça son père.

- D'accord, c'est pas grave, j'irai à pied.

- Ma puce, ça va? s'inquiéta-t-il, quelque peu alarmé devant l'air soucieux de sa fille.

- Non, t'inquiète, ça va. Bon, j'ai pas faim maintenant, je m'achèterai une chocolatine au lycée. J'y vais, bonne journée papa!

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et partit. Elle pensa une minute à aller chercher Kiba quand elle se rappela que maintenant il faisait le chemin avec Ino. Elle se résolut donc à faire le chemin toute seule. Elle arriva quinze minutes plus tard à son lycée, et chercha ses amis du regard. Quand elle les trouva enfin, elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

- Salut, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Sakura, ça va? s'enquit Kiba, lui aussi inquiet devant la mine soucieuse de la jeune femme.

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me demander ça, à la fin! s'énerva la jeune femme.

- Eh, calme-toi Saku, il t'a juste demandé si ça allait, dit Tenten. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

Elle afficha alors un air froid et distant, que personne n'avait jamais vu sur son visage d'ordinaire si lumineux et si doux.

La sonnerie lui évita toutes explications, et ils se rendirent dans leur cours respectifs.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu te rends compte à quel point tu as été désagréable tout à l'heure? demanda Temari, légèrement en colère.

- Je suis désolée, Tema, je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un truc affreux va m'arriver. Un truc vraiment horrible.

- Calme-toi, Saku. Il va rien se passer, ok? Tout va bien aller, tu vas voir. Calme-toi.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se reconcentra sur le cours de maths auquel elles assistaient.

oOoOoOo

- Naruto! Naruto!

Le jeune homme blond se retourna pour voir une jeune femme aux cheveux roses courir vers lui.

- Bonjour Sakura-chan!

- Bonjour Naruto-kun! Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke?

- Si, il était dans la salle de musique, il doit toujours y être!

- Merci Naruto-kun! A bientôt!

Elle partit en courant toujours vers la salle de musique. Elle le vit par la porte entrouverte et s'apprêtait à ouvrir, quand soudain elle entendit une voix qui n'était pas du tout celle de Sasuke. Non, c'était une voix féminine, langoureuse.

- Tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke-kun?

Karin.

- Oui, et alors?

Sasuke.

- Tu sais très bien que même si tu es avec cette idiote, tu me désires autant qu'avant. Parce qu'à force tu n'en peux plus de sa pureté, sa perfection. Tu sais que tu veux une fille pas sage, une fille vilaine, comme tu l'es.

- Comme je l'étais, Karin. Les gens changent.

- Non, ça c'est ce que tu veux te faire croire. Tu peux peut-être la tromper elle, mais pas moi. Je te connais Sasuke, tes bons comme tes mauvais côtés. Est-ce qu'elle le connaît, elle, le Sasuke pas si gentil, celui qui ne dit pas des mots d'amour à longueur de journée. Celui qui avait couché avec moi tellement de fois, et qui meurt d'envie de recommencer…

Sakura était horrifiée. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentit ensuite.

Karin attrapa le cou de l'Uchiwa et l'embrassa fougueusement. Mais le pire, c'est que Sasuke répondait à son baiser! Il avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille, et sa main libre agrippait furieusement ses cheveux.

_**On écoute la conversation…**_

Elle poussa un cri d'horreur, et le baiser s'interrompit.

- Sakura…

Elle le regarda, les yeux embués de larmes et courut loin de cette salle.

- SAKURA!!!

Il voulut la poursuivre mais une main retint sa manche.

- Reste, Sasuke-kun, tu sais très bien que tu en as envie.

- Non, ça c'est ce que tu voudrais! Et si tu m'approches à moins d'un mètre, je te jure que je te tue.

Il la repoussa violemment et courut après la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui venait de s'engager dans le hall, bousculant des élèves au passage qui poussaient des cris de protestation, et attirant l'attention de tous les étudiants du lycée.

- SAKURA ATTENDS!

Il finit par la rattraper et la tourna vers lui.

- Attends, laisse moi t'expliquer!

- LACHE-MOI!

Elle le poussa violemment, le faisant presque tomber et continua de courir. Elle était pratiquement arrivée au portail, il n'y avait plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres à parcourir. Ses amis qui étaient là l'appelèrent.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'inquiéta Ino.

- SAKURA!!!!

Sasuke venait juste de la rejoindre et avait empoigné son poignet avec force, la forçant à se tourner vers lui.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, c'est pas ce que tu crois!

- AH OUAIS? C'EST QUOI ALORS!!! T'ES QU'UN SALAUD, JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR!!! COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE CA??? JE VEUX MEME PLUS TE PARLER, LACHE-MOI!

- MERDE? ECOUTE MOI UN PEU! TU PRENDS MEME PAS LE TEMPS D'ESSAYER D'AVOIR MA VERSION!

- PARCE-QU'EN PLUS, TU VAS ME FAIRE PASSER POUR LA MECHANTE????

- NON? C'EST PAS CE QUE JE CHERCHE MAIS ECOUTE MOI, BORDEL! T'ES PAS TOUTE BLANCHE NON PLUS DANS L'HISTOIRE!

- QUOI??? C'EST DE MA FAUTE??? C'EST MOI QUI T'AI FORCE A EMBRASSER CETTE PETA***??? TU TE FOUS DE MOI!!!

-NON? MAIS AVEC TOI, JE SUIS OBLIGE D'ETRE TOUJOURS PARFAIT, SI JE FAIS LE MOINDRE TRUC DE MAL J'AI L'IMPRESSION D'ETRE UN SALOPARD FINI!!!

- BEN TANT MIEUX PARCE-QUE C'EST-CE QUE T'ES!!!

Et elle lui envoya de toutes ses forces sa main dans sa figure, laissant une marque rouge s'étalait sur la joue du jeune homme.

- C'EST FINI, TU M'ENTENDS? COMME CA T'AURAS PLUS A MARCHER SUR DES BRAISES, ET TU POURRAS FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI AVEC TOUTES LES PETA**** QUI PASSENT!!! ET PARDON D'AVOIR VOULU ETRE AVEC TOI ET AVOIR VOULU FAIRE DE TOI QUELQU'UN D'ENCORE MEILLEUR!!!

Elle se mit alors à courir et sortit de l'établissement, ses larmes coulant à flots.

- SAKURA!!!!

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, et c'est sans vraiment le vouloir qu'elle se retrouva chez elle.

- Sakura! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le sourire de son père s'effaça tout de suite quand il vit le visage de sa fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras, tandis que les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublaient de plus belle.

Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Aucun des deux ne répondit, et la messagerie vocale s'enclencha.

_Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez la famille Haruno! Nous ne sommes pas disponibles pour le moment, alors laissez nous un message avec vos coordonnées et nous vous rappellerons le plus vite possible._

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent tous les deux le message qui leur glaça le sang.

_Monsieur Haruno, ici le docteur Zabuza, c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre femme. Je dois vous annoncer que votre femme a fait une rechute, et qu'elle risque de mourir. Nous allons l'opérer dans quelques minutes, mais les chances qu'elle s'en sorte sont vraiment faibles. Si vous pouviez venir le plus vite possible…_

_Bip…Bip…Bip…_

_**Et on raccroche…**_

_A suivre…_

Prochain chapitre : Adieu = Ou l'on comprend à quel point la vie est fragile…


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everybody !

Réponse aux reviews !

Usagi-chan524 : Eh oui, c'est tout triste ! Et je pense que ce chapitre l'est encore plus ! En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise ! ^^

Sasuke Uchiwa : Disons que pour l'instant ca s'arrange pas… Mais ca ira mieux ^^

LaPiN2LuNe : oh ce commentaire ! *_* j'aime cette longueur ! Je suis supra heureuse de t'avoir fait aimer ce couple ! Avec moi ! xD effectivement, cette fic je l'ai écrite quand j'étais dans ma période One tree hill ! J'étais super fan à cette époque. Et pour te dire, j'ai aussi regardé Gossip Girl, mon couple préféré étant BlairChuck ^^

EinIgriV Ah ah, j'ai réussi à te surprendre ! ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et j'espère que ce sera toujours à ton goût ! ^^

pansanni : Alors j'espère que ça te plaira aussi =)

ana2994 : Je suis sadique je le sais. Et désolée que ca tourne mièvre, c'était pas l'intention. Bref, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Place au chapitre =)

Chapitre 22 : Adieu

Sakura et son père étaient toujours assis sur le sol, immobiles. Les tonalités du téléphone résonnaient toujours dans la maison, sans qu'aucun autre bruit ne vienne les troubler. Puis l'information finit par les sortir de leur torpeur.

_Je dois vous annoncer que votre femme a fait une rechute, et qu'elle risque de mourir. Nous allons l'opérer dans quelques minutes, mais les chances qu'elle s'en sorte sont vraiment faibles._

Ils se levèrent alors d'un même mouvement, et se dirigèrent tous les deux en courant vers la porte, restée ouverte depuis l'entrée quelque peu brusque et précipitée de la jeune femme. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et foncèrent vers l'hôpital.

Pas une parole échangée, pas une larme. Juste une peur grandissante, un sentiment confus qui mêlait l'angoisse et la tristesse.

Aussitôt arrivés dans le hall de l'hôpital, ils se précipitèrent vers le 6ème étage, et rentrèrent dans la chambre 852. Elle était vide. Le lit était déjà fait, présage funeste d'une mort peut-être déjà scellée, d'un destin déjà écrit.

Un médecin rentra dans la pièce, celui qui s'occupait de Taka Haruno.  
- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Zabuza. C'est moi qui me suis occupée de votre femme, et de votre mère.  
- Elle va bien? demanda le père de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.  
Devant la tête qu'affichait le docteur, ils devinèrent la réponse avant même qu'il ne la formule à voix haute.  
- Je suis désolé, l'opération a ratée. Cependant, son état s'est un peu amélioré. Mais ce n'est que provisoire, elle ne sera consciente pendant quelques minutes seulement. Nous ne devrions pas vous laisser la voir, normalement, mais étant donné le caractère spécial de la situation, vous pouvez aller la voir. Elle est encore en salle d'opération. Vous avez une dizaine de minutes, je pense. Je vais vous conduire dans cette salle.

Ils sortirent et arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte blanche, comme le reste de l'hôpital.

- Dès que...ce sera fini, appelez quelqu'un. dit le médecin avant de les laisser seuls.

Sakura posa une main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte. Avec difficultés, elle finit par ouvrir la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Un lit (eh oui, ils allaient pas la laisser sur une table froide et dure d'opération alors qu'elle allait mourir!!! C'est des sadiques mais quand même!) y était installé, en plein centre de la salle.

La mère de Sakura y était allongée, les yeux clos, qu'elle ouvrit quand elle les vit arriver. Elle eut un pâle sourire, aussi pâle que sa peau. Sakura se jeta dans ses bras, se remettant à sangloter.

- Maman…Maman…

Sa mère lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes pour qu'elle se calme un peu.

- Ma chérie, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. Ne gâchons pas nos derniers moments ensemble, d'accord? Tu veux bien?

Sakura sécha ses larmes avec sa manche, et tenta de sourire bravement à sa mère.

- D'accord. Ok, on va en profiter. Juré.

- Ma chérie, peux-tu me laisser avec ton père, juste quelques minutes. Ensuite, je te parlerai à toi toute seule, d'accord?

- Oui, je sors, appelle-moi dès que tu veux me voir.

Sa mère lui sourit encore une fois puis elle sortit de la pièce. Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. L'émotion la submergeait, et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. C'était trop à la fois. D'abord Sasuke, et maintenant sa mère. Pourquoi tous ceux qu'elle aimait finissaient par s'en aller et la laisser seule?

Elle allait se laisser tomber sur le sol, quand tout à coup elle vit tous ses amis au bout du couloir, qui couraient vers elle. Kiba, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke…

_Sasuke_

Ce nom lui déchira la poitrine, parce qu'elle avait failli se jeter dans ses bras avant de se rappeler de la scène qui s'était déroulé plus tôt. Alors qu'ils allaient arriver à sa hauteur, et qu'elle réfléchissait à ses différents moyens de fuite, son père sortit, et la regarda, les larmes aux yeux, une air affligé sur le visage.

- Elle t'attend.

Elle rentra alors dans la pièce, évitant une confrontation qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir. Sa mère l'attendait, souriante. Elle la rejoignit et s'assit à côté de son lit.

- Tu te rappelles, un jour, tu avais six ans, et tu avais trouvé un oiseau blessé. Toute la nuit tu avais prié Dieu pour qu'il guérisse, et puis finalement, il est mort quelques jours plus tard. Tu as beaucoup pleuré, et puis un matin tu es venue nous voir, un air sérieux au visage, et puis tu nous as dit, "moi, je vais me battre maintenant, et je vais vivre toute la vie que ce petit oiseau n'aurait pas pu vivre. A partir de maintenant, je vivrai pour moi, mais aussi pour lui." Ca semblait beaucoup de choses juste pour un oiseau, et ton père a éclaté de rire. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais su rire de cette histoire. Et aujourd'hui, je veux que tu me promettes une chose ; vis, jure moi de vivre, pour moi. Mais surtout, pour toi ma chérie, parce qu'on ne réalise à quel point la vie est belle seulement quand on est sur le point de la perdre. J'aurais voulu te voir encore grandir des années durant, assister à la remise de ton diplôme, t'aider à te préparer pour ton mariage, garder tes enfants quand tu serais en déplacement. Mais je ne peux pas, je n'en aurai jamais l'occasion. Alors, fais-le, prends soin de toi et vis ta vie à fond, pour que je ne sois pas triste de t'avoir laissé toute seule ici, d'accord? Ne pleure pas, ma chérie, je serai toujours là, tu m'entends? Toujours, je veillerai toujours sur toi.

- Mais je ne te verrai plus, je ne t'entendrai plus jamais, sanglota la jeune femme.

- Sakura, je suis désolée de te laisser toute seule, mais je t'aime. Tu es une jeune femme formidable, et je sais que tu feras les bons choix et que tu t'en sortiras. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, Sakura.

Tout à coup, le cardiogramme afficha une ligne droite.

- Non! Non! Maman, je t'en supplie ne pars pas! Ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi! Je t'aime maman, je t'en supplie, pitié ne pars pas, reste avec moi, je veux pas que tu partes, je t'en prie! MAMAN!!!

Son père fit irruption dans la pièce, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle continuait à pleurer, les mains serrées sur le drap qui recouvrait sa mère qui avait désormais les yeux clos à jamais. Elle sentit soudain qu'on essayait de la tirer en arrière.

- NON! NON, LACHEZ MOI! MAMAN!

Mais la personne qui n'était autre que son père était plus fort la tira en arrière, tandis que des médecins pénétraient dans la pièce et vérifiait l'état de la femme qui paraissait si sereine qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était seulement endormie, si les battements de son cœur n'avaient pas cessés.

- Taka Haruno, décédée à 15h37 le 6 juin 2008.

- NON! MAMAN!

Son père la serra plus fort dans ces bras, partageant ses larmes. La jeune femme finit par arrêter de lutter, sembla se calmer, repoussa doucement son père, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle passa le seuil de la chambre, et aussitôt tous ses amis se levèrent des sièges où ils étaient assis.

- Sakura, murmura Kiba.

Elle ne leur prêta aucune attention, et se mit à marcher. Mais au bout de quelques mètres seulement, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous ses pas, et elle tomba à terre.

- SAKURA! s'écrièrent ses amis en la rejoignant.

Sa tête cogna le sol, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans les délices de l'inconscience fut le visage de Sasuke au-dessus d'elle…


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everybody !

Réponse aux reviews !

Usagi-chan524 : Oui, l'histoire est terminée depuis plus d'un an xD je n'y avais plus pensé. Mais bon, je préfère laisser cette date, parce que ça me permet de me souvenir de l'époque où je l'ai écrit, et c'était plutôt sympa ! ^^

amethsyte : Disons que les circonstances sont exceptionnelles ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va mieux dans ce chapitre ^^

Sadnessangel : effectivement, ca a été assez dur de l'écrire, à l'époque. Mais bon, tout s'arrange, donc ca va ^^

232222222222222233335 : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va mieux dans ce chapitre =)

CookieKandy : Ca s'arrange grandement, donc je pense que ça te fera plaisir !

mobbs fellow : xD moi aussi ça m'arrive tout le temps. Quand je veux des chansons gaies, je tombe sur toutes les chansons tristes de mon mp3 -______- ca tue. Bref, ce chapitre devrait te plaire, parce que Sakura reprend du poil de la bête ! =)

pansanni : Tu seras contente de voir que tout va mieux dans ce chapitre ! =) et je te rassure, moi aussi je me fais souvent des films ! ^^

ana2994 :

Mireba-chan : Teupine d'amour X3 Je suis contente que tu sois re là ! ^^ En plus, t'as pris la peine de commenter les deux chapitres !!! Je t'aime encore plus ! *_* Bref, eh oui, ces deux chapitres étaient tristes, mais celui là l'est moins ^^ en tout cas, je suis super n'heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant ! =) et moi j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer pour ton SasuSaku *_* J'taimeuhhhh ! =3

Place au chapitre =)

Chapitre 23 : Se remettre à vivre, tout doucement

Sakura ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle crispa ses mains sur ses draps en se souvenant du cauchemar qu'elle faisait maintenant depuis 1 mois et demi. Depuis la mort de sa mère. Un cauchemar drapé de noir, où sa mère l'appelait pour qu'elle lui porte secours. Mais la jeune fille était paralysée, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle revit ensuite la scène du baiser entre Sasuke et Karin, puis son réveil après qu'elle se soit évanouie, et enfin la discussion qu'elle avait avec Sasuke la veille.

Flash-back réveil de Sakura après son évanouissement

_- Sakura! Sakura réveille-toi je t'en prie!_

_**C'était la voix d'Ino. Mais Sakura n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était bien, sans aucune conscience, sans aucun souvenir. Elle n'avait plus mal, elle n'était plus consciente de rien. Mais une voix la tira de l'état comateux où elle s'était plongée.**_

_- Sakura! Réveille-toi! Sakura!_

_- Sa..su..ke…_

_- Sakura! s'exclama le jeune homme, soulagé de voir la jeune femme ouvrir les yeux._

_- Qu'est-ce que… tu fais… là?_

_- Sakura, je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir! Je t'aime Sakura, je t'en prie laisse moi t'expliquer…_

_- Va-t'en! Va-t'en! Je ne veux pas te voir!_

_Un éclair d'intense souffrance passa sur le visage du jeune homme, et la jeune femme se sentit pendant quelques secondes coupable. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle faillit crier son nom pour le retenir, mais elle avait décidé de chasser Sasuke Uchiwa de sa vie, et elle s'y tiendrait._

Elle avait passé un mois et demi les yeux dans le vague, se contentant de manger, dormir, aller en cours, travailler. Tout ce qu'une jeune femme de 17 ans doit faire. Mais elle ne sortait plus, elle se figeait dans son mutisme, ne répondant aux questions qu'on lui posait que par des monosyllabes, et semblait inaccessible. Renfermée sur elle-même, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir fermé son cœur à double tour et d'en garder la clé dans un endroit seulement connu d'elle et dont le secret était bien gardé.

Puis, un jour, Temari en eut assez et craqua, lui jetant à la figure tout ce qu'elle brûlait de ne pouvoir lui dire depuis tellement de temps.

_- Merde, Sakura! Bouge-toi, enfin, vis un peu! Tu comptes rester comme ça pendant combien de temps?_

_- Temari, calme-toi, tempéra Shikamaru._

_- Non, j'en ai marre de te voir comme ça! J'en peux plus, Saku! Tu cherches quoi au juste?_

_- Laisse tomber, Temari, avait sifflé la jeune femme aux cheveux roses._

_- Non! Bouge un peu Sakura, arrête d'être aussi distante! Tu souffres, d'accord! Mais est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que tu nous fais vivre à nous, toutes les personnes qui t'aiment, et qui te regardent souffrir en silence, et t'éloigner petit à petit! Pense à ton père Sakura! Il a perdu sa femme, et il est en train de perdre sa fille! Rappelle-moi ce que t'as demandé ta mère avant de mourir Sakura! Rappelle-moi!_

_- Je…Je…Elle a dit que je…que je devrai vivre pour elle…mais surtout pour moi…_

_La jeune femme laissait enfin paraître ses sentiments après des semaines d'impassibilité. Sa voix tremblait, et elle semblait troublée._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste? Tu crois franchement que tu vis là Sakura? Non, regarde la vérité en face, bordel! Tu fais semblant! Ca fait un mois et demi que tu fais semblant! Alors bouge toi! Tu lui as promis quelque chose, tiens ta promesse, bordel!_

_- Je…C'est trop dur…Elle ne sera plus jamais là, Tema…Je suis toute seule…_

_Elle s'effondra à terre, ses genoux cognant le sol brusquement. Temari se calma devant l'effondrement de son ami. Elle s'approcha et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle la serra contre son cœur, lui caressant doucement les cheveux._

_- Ce va aller, Saku! Tu n'es pas seule, on est tous là pour toi! On est là, Sakura! Et on ne te laissera jamais tomber, tu m'entends? Jamais! On t'aime, alors laisse nous t'aider à revivre, Saku!_

_La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'agrippa à son amie avec force, la serrant comme une désespérée._

_- Pardon, je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle._

_Elle se releva avec l'aide de Temari, et se tourna vers ses amis, un pâle sourire aux lèvres._

_- Désolée…pour mon comportement de ses dernières semaines. Mais c'est dur, et j'avais du mal. Mais ça va mieux, maintenant je sais qu je ne suis plus seule. Merci d'être resté._

_Ils lui sourirent en retour._

_- Bah, c'est pas grave, t'as toujours été géniale, fallait bien que tu pètes un câble un jour ou un autre! Tu finissais par me filer des complexes! s'exclama sa meilleure amie, qui s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Contente de te revoir, Saku, tu m'as manqué._

_- Toi aussi, Ino. Mais t'inquiète, je compte sur toi pour me faire un compte-rendu de tout ce qui s'est passé._

_Tout à coup elle ouvrit de grands yeux._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui demanda Hinata, tendrement enlacée avec Naruto._

_- Neji et…Tenten, ils sont ensembles?_

_- Ah là là, Saku, il faut vraiment que tu te remettes à la page! déclara Ino en soupirant._

Et puis il y avait eu la soirée de la veille. Ses amis avaient réussi le tour de force de la convaincre d'aller à la fête organisée par les élèves pour clore l'année scolaire, qui s'était terminée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle y était donc allée, avec une tenue adaptée, haut de maillot de bain et paréo, puisque la fête se déroulait sur une plage. Elle s'était isolée un moment, après avoir pas mal dansé et bu quelques verres d'un cocktail vraiment bon, avec de la manzana (j'adoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore la manzana!!!) et pas mal de jus de fruits. Les mains croisées sur la barre du ponton où elle s'était réfugiée, elle regardait fixement l'océan, enviant sa quiétude et sa sérénité.

Tout à coup, un jeune homme la coupa dans ses songes.

_- Sakura?_

_Elle se tourna pour faire face au garçon dont elle était tombée follement amoureuse, et qui l'avait trahi. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander de partir et de la laisser seule, il la devança._

_- Attends, je t'en prie. Je n'ai jamais pu m'expliquer, ni même te parler. Tu as arrêté de me donner des cours presque aussi soudainement que tu as décidé de ne plus sortir avec moi, et de ne plus me parler. Alors je ne te demande pas de me pardonner d'avance, je veux juste pouvoir te parler, d'accord?_

_La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants, puis hocha la tête pour donner son accord._

_- Ecoute, il faut que tu saches exactement ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. J'étais en musique, et j'avais un morceau à copier en retard parce que j'avais du emmener un garçon à l'infirmerie. Du coup, j'étais tout seul, et là Karin est arrivée. Elle a dit des trucs…vrais, en partie, et du coup, quand elle m'a embrassé, je l'ai laissé faire, mais jamais je ne t'aurais trompé avec elle. Ca ne serait pas allé plus loin, si tu n'étais pas rentrée j'aurais fini par la repousser. Sakura, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, ce n'était pas des conneries lancées en l'air. Je…je n'ai même jamais dit à une fille que je l'aimais. Sauf à toi._

_- Quelles étaient les choses vraies qu'elle a dites? demanda-t-elle, l'air plutôt calme._

_- Elle…Elle a dit que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien comme toi, de parfait, et que ta pureté me tapait sur les nerfs. Ce n'était pas exactement ça. Disons que…tu fais toujours les choses bien, et tu t'attends à ce que les autres fassent pareils. J'étais ton copain, et je n'avais jamais l'impression d'être à la hauteur. Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais tu as un niveau d'exigence pour les autres qui est très élevé, pour moi encore plus parce que je t'aime, et que je pense que tu m'aimais! J'ai une part de responsabilités dans ce qui s'est passé, je suis d'accord et je le reconnais volontiers, mais avoue que tu as aussi joué un rôle. Et à la première difficulté venue tu romps, tu te défiles!_

_- Tu mens! Tu n'as jamais vraiment fait un truc pour moi! Je t'ai donné mon cœur, mais je t'ai aussi donné mon corps pour te prouver que le premier t'appartenait entièrement! Qu'as-tu fait pour moi, à part m'emmener à moto en cours?_

_Le jeune homme resta silencieux, un air impassible et froid sur le visage qu'elle ne lui connaissait plus. Puis, il sortit un papier de sa poche et lui tendit._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est? lui demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le papier qui se révéla être une lettre._

_- La preuve que j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour toi, lui répondit-il simplement avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, la laissant seule sur le ponton, la lettre dans ses mains._

_Elle était signée de l'université de Stamford, et l'objet était sur un stage de basket qu'elle savait très célèbre, et où il était très difficile d'être accepté._

_Cher monsieur Uchiwa,_

_Nous regrettons fortement votre décision de ne pas faire partie du stage de basket que nous organisons cet été, et où vous aviez été présélectionné._

_Elle laissa la lettre tomber à ses pieds, et tomba à genoux, les larmes coulant à flots le long de ses joues. Et dire qu'elle l'avait accusé de ne rien faire pour elle! Il avait sacrifié un occasion en or, une opportunité pour sa carrière qui ne se présentait sûrement qu'une fois dans sa vie._

Elle rouvrit les yeux, les laissant vagabonder sur la table de sa cuisine où étaient entassés divers papiers et brochures de faculté toutes plus réputées les unes que les autres. Car leur dernière année s'était écoulée, et il lui avait fallu faire des demandes. Elle en avait fait plusieurs, et avait été acceptée dans celle qu'elle voulait le plus.

Elle se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Etait-elle encore amoureuse de Sasuke? Finalement, elle aussi avait agi comme une égoïste, il n'était pas le seul en faute. Et il avait raison, elle avait tout de suite baissé les bras, et s'était posé en victime, alors qu'elle était peut-être aussi coupable que lui.

La réponse à sa question était des plus simples. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait! Il était l'homme de sa vie, elle le savait tout au fond de sa chair, du plus profond de son être. Elle se leva, et courut dehors. La pluie tombait en une véritable averse, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle continuait de courir le plus vite possible, ignorant les regards et les cris des passants. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, elle arriva devant la grande demeure des Uchiwa.

Elle hurla le nom de son amant, criant à en perdre haleine. Celui-ci sortit en ouvrant la porte d'un coup brusque.

- Sakura? Mais qu'est-ce qu tu fous là, t'es malade, tu vas attraper la crève!

- Je t'aime!

- Quoi?

- Je t'aime! Je sais que je me suis conduite comme une idiote égoïste, et que je me suis défilée devant le premier problème! Et je suis désolée de t'avoir dit que tu ne faisais rien pour moi alors que c'est le contraire! Tu fais tellement! Et malgré ça, j'espère toujours qu'il y a une place pour moi dans ton cœur! Je t'aime Sasuke! Je veux être avec toi et personne d'autre!

Le jeune homme brun la regarda, tremblante et trempée sous la pluie qui tombait à flots, l'air désespéré. Il se rapprocha d'elle, ignorant les trombes d'eau qui inondait maintenant ses épaules.

- Je t'aime. C'est tout ce que je peux te répondre. Tu es la seule femme avec qui je veux être, la seule.

Les larmes de Sakura se mêlèrent aux gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur ses joues pâles. Elle esquissa un timide sourire, auquel le garçon répondit. Puis, il posa ses mains sur ses joues, puis dans ses cheveux trempés. Il abaissa son visage, et lorsque ses lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, il lui murmura un "je t'aime", avant de rompre la distance ridicule entre eux. Il l'embrassa avec passion, et sans retenue aucune. Elle répondit avec au moins autant d'ardeur, passant ses mains autour de son cou, se serrant contre lui, s'agrippant à son tee-shirt. Il passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, et la porta ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre, où ils partagèrent la saveur d'une chaleur retrouvée, d'un amour partagé, et d'un désir vibrant.

Prochain chapitre : Questions = Où vous verrez la formation du dernier couple de cette fiction ^^ Et où Sasuke a quelques questions (d'où le titre du chapitre xD) à poser à Sakura…

ANNONCE : Alors, comme certains le savent, demain je pars en internat, loin, loin loin de chez moi. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit d'amener d'ordinateur personnel. Donc c veut dire que je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais poster… Désolée d'avance. Mais je vous jure que dès que je pourrais, je le ferai ! Merci en tout cas à tous de suivre cette histoire !


	24. Chapter 24

Hello les gens !!! =) Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos gentils commentaires, parce que je n'ai plus que 10 minutes pour tout poster ! =) En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! B'souxxxxxx

Chapitre 24 : Questions

Le matin perçait à travers les volets clos du plus jeune des Uchiwa. Celui-ci était étendu et tenait tendrement une jeune femme aux cheveux roses dans ses bras. La regardant dormir, car la jeune demoiselle était encore assoupie, il repassait le mois qui venait de passer dans sa tête. Il avait du quitter la femme qu'il aimait, et était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Ses amis ne le reconnaissaient plus. Et il y avait eu cette soirée, où il lui avait tout révélé. Elle l'avait blessé, mais désormais, il n'y avait besoin de guérison, parce qu'il semblait n'y avoir aucune blessure.

Il avait compris qu'elle était devenu son univers, sa raison de vivre et d'avancer. Ce n'était plus sa réussite qui comptait, c'était leur réussite à deux, sinon ce mot n'avait plus aucune raison d'être prononcé.

La jeune femme remua légèrement, annonçant son prochain réveil. Le jeune Uchiwa déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui murmurer quelques mots.

- Allez, réveille-toi…mon amour…

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, et sourit en voyant le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme soupira. Quand elle reviendrait, le temps de la véritable confrontation serait venu. Et il avait un peu peur de la réaction de sa belle.

Elle sortit enfin et se glissa à ses côtés. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il, le regard doux comme une caresse.

- Je ne suis partie que deux minutes, sourit la jeune femme.

- Non, je veux dire, tout ce temps. Tu m'as manqué plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Si tu n'étais pas venu, j'aurais été obligé de me jeter à tes pieds pour que tu me reprennes. J'ai été un salaud, mais je t'aime.

- Arrête! Tu n'es pas un salaud! Oublions ça, il fallait bien qu'on se dispute un jour ou l'autre! Il faut toujours une dispute! Maintenant qu'elle est passée, on va pouvoir être heureux! Tu m'as manqué aussi, ajouta-t-elle après un blanc.

- Sakura, j'ai néanmoins quelques questions à te poser.

- Vas-y, je suis prête, lui répondit-elle, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta mère?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit, et elle baissa la tête. Puis, après quelques minutes de silence, elle la releva, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

- Je ne…voulais pas t'inquiéter. Et puis, quand je suis avec toi, je suis bien, comme si je n'avais jamais eu mal, comme si tout ce qui avait autour qui me blesse ou me fait peur disparaissait. Je ne voulais pas en parler, parce que c'était les seuls moments où je me sentais vraiment vivante. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, c'est comme si la douleur que j'éprouvais pour ma mère s'allégeait. Voilà la raison.

- Et est-ce que ta peur de l'orage ne serait pas liée à l'accident de ta mère?

Surprise qu'il ait deviné ça, elle hocha la tête.

- Oui… L'accident de ma mère a eu lieu pendant un orage, ce qui n'a fait qu'accentuer la peur que j'ai de l'orage. Mais comment as-tu pu deviner que…

- Je te connais Sakura! Et je commence à te comprendre! Les seuls moments où tu baisses la tête et que ton regard devient mélancolique, c'est que tu penses à ta mère. Or, quand tu as dormi pour la première fois chez moi et que je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais peur de l'orage, tu as évoqué l'incident de tes 8 ans, mais quand je t'ai demandé s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison, tu as baissé la tête.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses le regarda, estomaquée.

- Tu m'as…autant observé…que ça?

- Disons que j'en ai eu le temps. Et que j'ai envie de tout savoir de toi.

Elle le regarda, rendue muette par l'émotion. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras, laissant couler quelques larmes.

- Tu es génial, tu es vraiment génial! sanglota-t-elle.

- Chut, calme-toi! Je le sais déjà ça! plaisanta-t-il.

Il lui sécha ses larmes et soudain, la fit s'asseoir sur le lit, tandis qu'il se levait et faisait les cents pas devant elle.

- Sasuke, qu'y a-t-il?

- J'ai encore une dernière question Sakura, et c'est de loin la plus importante.

- Oui?

Il la regarda, elle lui souriait doucement. Un sourire magnifique, qui le faisait fondre.

- Je sais que tu veux aller à Harvard, et je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour toi. Je sais aussi que tu as été acceptée, et que tu vas donc devoir partir. Moi, je vais à Stamford. Nos facs sont éloignées de plus de mille kilomètres, autant dire qu'on ne se verra pas souvent. Alors, je veux juste te demander une chose.

- Vas-y, le cœur serré par la curiosité et une petite appréhension.

Il sortit un petit objet de son manteau, et se mit soudain à genoux devant elle.

- Non, murmura-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Sakura, je t'aime. Veux tu m'épouser? lui demanda-t-il en ouvrant le petit objet qui se révélait être un écrin.

Elle ne disait plus mot, trop stupéfaite pour pouvoir n'en dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul.

- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je ne veux pas qu'on se marie dans deux mois! Je veux juste te prouver que je t'attends! On sera fiancés, et on se mariera quand on aura envie! Mais c'est juste…comme une promesse, en quelque sorte. Un serment.

Elle continuait de fixer la magnifique bague, sans dire mot. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, quand elle fondit soudain en larmes.

- Sakura! Mer**, si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans cet état là! Tu as le droit de dire non!

- C'est pas ça, réussit-elle à articuler! C'est juste que…tu es…tellement formidable! Oui! Ma réponse est oui, évidemment! Tu n'aurais jamais du en douter, idiot!

Il lui sourit, d'un de ces sourire dont il avait le secret et qui faisait rater un battement à son pauvre cœur déjà bien affolé. Il prit délicatement sa main, et enfila la bague à son annulaire.

- Pour toujours et à jamais…

Elle le regarda et lui sourit, les yeux toujours pleins de larmes, mais cette fois de joie.

- Pour toujours et à jamais, répéta-t-elle, avant de se pencher pour lui donner un baiser et de basculer une nouvelle fois dans le lit du jeune homme.

oOoOoOo

Tenten sortit de chez elle pour aller chercher des bonbons pour les deux petits démons qui lui servaient accessoirement de petits frères. Elle sourit soudain en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait avec eue avec Sakura, pour lui expliquer comment elle avait pu être avec Neji. Aussitôt, la scène se déroula pou une énième fois dans sa tête.

_Tenten avait encore une fois essayé de parler avec Sakura, mais celle-ci restait plongé dans son mutisme, comme à chaque fois. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne le supporta plus. Elle partit en courant vers les toilettes des filles, et après y être enfin pavenue, après avoir bousculé quelqu'un, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Les poings serrés, s'appuyant contre le mur, elle pleurait, ses larmes coulant à flots. Tout à coup, quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes. Elle releva la tête, mais ne put distinguer le visage de la personne à cause de ses larmes._

_- Qui que vous soyez, barrez-vous! Laissez-moi tranquille._

_- Tenten…_

_Ca y est, elle savait qui c'était. Elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise._

_- Neji, murmura-t-elle._

_Celui-ci s'avança doucement vers elle._

_- Tu dois me trouver pathétique, hein? Je suis pitoyable._

_- Non, je ne crois pas. En fait, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu étais dans cet état là et ce que je pouvais faire pour t'aider._

_Les larmes se remirent à couler, abondantes sur ses joues rougies._

_- J'en peux plus! J'ai beau essayer de la faire sortir de cet état là, ça marche pas! Elle reste silencieuse!s'écria-t-elle. On dirait qu'elle est morte! J'en peux plus!_

_Elle allait se laisser glisser au sol, quand deux bras l'enlacèrent._

_- Calme-toi, ça va aller, je suis là. Je comprends, mais tout le monde souffre de la voir comme ça. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que celle qui souffre le plus dans l'histoire, c'et Sakura. Elle va sortir de cet état-là, je te le jure. Fais-moi confiance._

_Ses larmes finirent par s'arrêter de couler, et ses tremblements par se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle était si bien, entourée de cette chaleur si réconfortante. Mais le jeune homme se sépara d'elle, et sécha les larmes sur ses joues._

_- Là, tu es bien plus belle._

_Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide, et à ce moment-là, deux lèvres chaudes rencontrèrent les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis, finit par fermer les yeux. S'abandonnant complètement à cette chaleur qui montait peu à peu dans sa poitrine, elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche quand une langue vint chatouiller ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant de se séparer, rouges._

_- Désolé, mais j'ai pas pu m'en emp…commença le jeune homme._

_Mais il fut coupé dans son élan car la jeune femme avait de nouveau plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes, entourant son cou de ses bras et sa taille de ses jambes. (ça c'est pour Tenten-chan, espèce de perverse et d'excitée va!!!)._

_Après quelques minutes d'un combat acharné entre leur deux langues, ils reprirent leur souffle, encore plus rouge qu'avant._

_- Je suis amoureuse de toi, réussit-elle à souffler. Alors ne me quitte plus._

_- T'inquiète pas, y'a aucun risque! Moi aussi, je t'aime._

_Ils échangèrent alors un nouveau baiser, plus tendre, mais avec autant de sentiments._

Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Elle avait été bien téméraire, et elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle était en train de réfléchir au pour et au contre de s'acheter une plaque de chocolat, consciente que la plaque en question risquait d'être finie avant même que la nuit ne soit tombée (il le fallait bien, pour supporter les deux monstres qu'elle avait chez elle!!) quand deux bras enlacèrent sa taille avec douceur. Par réflexe, elle envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de la personne avant de se tourner pour l'identifier. Elle poussa un cri.

- Neji! Oh, pardon!

Il était plié en deux, le visage crispé par la douleur.

- Quand tu frappes, tu fais pas semblant toi! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais me disputer avec toi à l'avenir!

- Je suis désolée! Pardon!

Il se releva finalement, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, ce qui donna une légère angoisse à la jeune femme.

- Euh, Neji? s'inquiéta-t-elle, en reculant(c'est ce qu'on appelle l'instinct de survie!!!.

- Tu vas devoir payer, et je pense avoir une petite idée de la façon dont tu vas devoir me rembourser, un sourire bizarre aux lèvres.

Elle finit par être plaquée contre un mur. Là, elle avait vraiment peur. Soudain, il la souleva de terre et la porta sur son épaule (style sac à patates!!)!

- AHHHHHHH!!!!

- Maintenant, on va chez moi!

- NON!!!! AU SECOURS C'EST UN PERVERS AIDEZ-MOI!!!!!

- Vous inquiétez pas, c'est ma copine, elle pète un câble de temps en temps, expliqua-t-il au patron qui lui sourit.

- Oui, je vous comprends! Elles sont toutes comme ça! Je vous tiens la porte!

- EHH!!! MAIS C'EST MOI QUE VOUS DEVRIEZ AIDER, PAS LUI!!!!

- Arrête de faire autant de bruit, tout le monde nous regarde!

- Non, tout le monde nous regarde parce qu'on a 18 ans et que tu me portes comme de la marchandise!

- Mais non, il regarde parce que tu es la plus jolie!

Elle rougit un peu mais contre-attaqua.

- Si tu crois que ça va suffire à me rendre heureuse! Là tu te rends coupable d'un kidnapping! C'est puni par la loi je te signale! (je reconnais bien ma tenten-chan!!)

- T'as jamais entendu parlé du syndrome de Stockholm?

- Ca ça marche pour les filles complètement timbrées! Or je ne le suis pas, n'est-ce pas?

- …

- QUOI????!!!!!!!!NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- On est arrivé, princesse! s'exclama-t-il en la posant sur le lit.

- Je suis pas cinglée, avoue-le!

- Non mais…

- Quoi?

- Tu parles trop, rétorqua-t-il en empêchant une repartie de sa part en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec autorité.

C'est ainsi que la pauvre petite Tenten se fit kidnappée et violée tout en étant parfaitement et tout ce qui a de plus consentante!

Prochain chapitre : Où nos deux tourtereaux annoncent leur future union à leurs amis… Et où le départ à la fac se fait imminent…

NejiTenten powwwwaaaaa !!! XP


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Annonces et petite soirée avant la séparation

- Sakura, dépêche toi on est en retard!

- Oui, j'arrive, encore cinq minutes, rien que cinq minutes, juré, et je suis prête!

Le jeune homme soupira. Ca faisait déjà une demi heure qu'elle lui disait qu'elle en avait presque fini, et ça faisait une demi heure qu'il poirotait dans son salon. Son frère lui sourit.

- Bah, tu sais comment sont les femmes, p'tit frère, plaisanta-t-il. Elles mettent toujours trois heures pour choisir leurs habits, trois heures pour les mettre, et je ne compte pas le temps qu'elles passent à se maquiller, à se coiffer et tout le tralala, pour enfin de compte changer d'habit!

-Hn…Merci, je suis au courant…

- Sasuke, j'ai une question à te poser, dit soudain son père, dardant sur lui un regard subitement sérieux et réfléchi.

-Hn…

Il savait déjà quelle question son père allait lui poser, et en connaissait déjà la réponse.

- J'ai reçu ton relevé de compte et j'ai remarqué une dépense un peu lourde, qui a été prélevé par un bijoutier. Je voudrais savoir l'emploi que tu as fait de cette somme d'argent, quelque peu importante.

- C'est simple. J'ai acheté une bague de fiançailles.

Tout d'un coup, les visages de sa mère et de son frère changèrent sensiblement. Celui de sa mère dut soudain rempli d'une émotion particulière, qui mêlait la joie à la surprise et à la fierté, tandis que son frère, abasourdi, venait de laisser tomber le verre qu'il avait à la main. Celui-ci s'écrasa par terre, mouillant en même temps les chaussures du jeune homme qui n'en avait vraiment rien à faire.

Seul son père n'avait pas fait le moindre geste, esquissant seulement un petit sourire.

- J'hallucine…souffla son frère. T'as même pas dix-huit ans, et t'es fiancé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, y'en a qui savent prendre des initiatives. Et elle a déjà failli partir une fois, je ne la laisserai plus jamais s'échapper.

- Et quelle a été sa réponse, demanda enfin son père, posant la seule question qui paraissait à peu près sensée.

- …Vous verrez bien quand elle descendra… Du moins, quand elle se décidera à descendre, soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Oh, ça va je suis prête je te signale!

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers la jeune femme. Le seul mot pour la décrire était sublime. Laissant ses cheveux noués en une simple queue haute, elle avait revêtu une robe noire, qui s'évasait légèrement vers le bas. Une robe bustier, qui moulait parfaitement son corps et mettait ses formes en valeur, et qui lui seyait à ravir.

- Tu es…_parfaite_ en retard.

- Je sais, je suis désolée mais j'hésitais à prendre des collants.

- Apparemment tu y as renoncé.

- Oui. On y va?

- Oui, mets vite tes chaussures.

Elle s'exécuta, enfilant ses escarpins noirs, et agita sa main pour dire au revoir à la famille Uchiwa.

- Bonne soirée!

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, répondit Mikoto avec un joli sourire aux lèvres, comme le reste des personnes dans la salle.

Car tout ceux-ci avaient remarqué la jolie bague qui brillait au doigt de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses…

oOoOoOo

- Sakura, Sasuke, vous êtes en retard! s'exclama une jeune brune, les cheveux ordinairement noués en macarons lâchés pour l'occasion.

- Désolée, Tenten, mais j'arrivais pas à choisir ma tenue! répondit la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez, asseyez vous, on vous a gardé une place l'un à côté de l'autre, s'exclama Naruto.

Ils firent ce qu'il leur demandait, s'asseyant à la table du restaurant chic dans lequel ils avaient décidés de se retrouver une dernière fois, avant de se séparer pour trouver chacun le chemin de leurs études et facultés respectives. L'été serait chargé pour chacun, et n'étant pas sûrs de pouvoir être tous présents plus tard, ils avaient décidés de faire ça tôt, cloîtrant ainsi leurs années de lycée, et tournant une page sur leur vie.

- Bon, Sakura, tu avais dit avoir une nouvelle importante à nous annoncer! s'exclama Ino, assise à côté de Kiba.

Sakura fixa ses deux meilleurs amis. Ces deux là s'étaient vraiment trouvés. Kiba retenait un peu la trop grande fougue d'Ino, et Ino aidait Kiba à être un peu plus entreprenant, à être plus confiant.

Elle regarda ensuite Naruto qui dévorait Hinata des yeux, faisant rougir celle-ci au passage. Ils étaient si adorable tous les deux, Hinata si mignonne à rougir tout les temps, et Naruto si attendrissant avec son air un peu idiot.

Son regard dévia ensuite sur Neji et Tenten, qui parlaient gentiment de la meilleure arme de projection. L'un soutenait les kunaïs tandis que l'autre prenait le parti des shurikens. Mais même si leur point de vue était sensiblement différent, on pouvait lire dans le regard de l'un et l'autre une extrême tendresse.

Temari reprochait pour la énième fois sa paresse à Shikamaru, qui l'écoutait d'un air distrait. Malgré tout, Sakura savait que son amie aimait passionnément le jeune homme, et que la réciproque était vraie.

Enfin, elle croisa le regard de Sasuke. L'homme de sa vie. Son fiancé. Celui qui resterait chaque jour à ses côtés, avec qui elle passerait le reste de ses jours. L'homme qui lui avait tout donné, et qui elle donnerait tout. La seule personne dont elle avait envie d'enlacer, d'embrasser. Le seul et l'unique à ses yeux.

- Alors, Saku, quelle était cette nouvelle? s'impatienta Ino.

Elle sourit doucement, croisa une dernière fois le regard de Sasuke pour se donner du courage. Celui-ci lui prit doucement la main. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses amis qui attendaient, impatients.

- Eh bien, Sasuke m'a demandé quelque chose, et j'ai dit oui.

- Et ce quelque chose c'étai quoi? demanda Temari, surveillant du coin de l'œil que son petit ami ne s'endorme pas.

- Il m'a demandé en mariage.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Naruto et Tenten s'étouffent, pour qu'Hinata rougisse encore plus que de raison, pour que Shikamaru se réveille d'un seul coup, et pour que Temari et Ino poussent un cri stupéfait pendant que Kiba, Neji et Gaara ne deviennent muets de stupeur.

La jeune femme éclata devant leurs différentes réactions. Sasuke la rejoignit dans son hilarité.

- Mariage, comme mariage? demanda Ino, sous le choc.

- Comme mariage, oui, s'amusa Sakura.

- Comme robe blanche, comme traîne interminable? continua Hinata.

- Oui, comme robe blanche et comme traîne interminable.

- Comme pièce montée, et comme bague et tout et tout? termina enfin Temari.

- Comme pièce montée, et comme bague et tout et tout.

- BORD** DE ME***! s'écria Tenten, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

- Euh, Tenten, y'a tout le monde qui nous regarde maintenant, soupira Neji, ayant momentanément réussi à reprendre la parole.

- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas…vous marier maintenant! Tu ne…trouves pas…que c'est un peu…trop tôt? bégaya Hinata.

- Rassurez-vous, c'est une simple demande en mariage! Ca veut pas dire qu'on va se marier dans deux jours! C'est juste des fiançailles! Mais on se mariera dans quelques années!

- Ah, c'est déjà plus compréhensible! bailla Shikamaru.

- C'est un engagement, précisa Sasuke, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Maintenant, on pourrait manger! J'ai faim moi! gémit Sakura.

oOoOoOo

- Merci pour tout, au revoir!

Ils sortirent du restaurant, et marchèrent en direction de leurs voitures. Mais alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à les apercevoir, Sakura s'arrêta soudain.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais? la questionna Neji.

- Dites, vous avez pas envie de vous baigner? leur demanda-t-elle, un sourire malicieux au visage.

- Saku, me dis pas que tu veux…commença Tenten.

- Oh, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Elle courut soudain vers la mer qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux, foulant la plage de sable doré à chacun de ses pas.

- Sakura! Mais quelle gamine, soupira Kiba. Heureusement qu'Ino n'est pas comme ça…

-ATTENDS SAKU J'ARRIVE!!

- Bon ok j'ai rien dit…

- ATTENDEZ LES FILLES ON ARRIVE!!!!

C'est ainsi que 5 jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent les pieds dans l'eau, à patauger, riant aux éclats, tandis que leurs copains les rejoignaient. Ceux-ci s'amusaient à les prendre et à les faire tourner au-dessus de l'eau, faisant redoubler leur hilarité.

Sakura tourna la tête et vit que Kiba la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il leva un doigt et le posa sur sa bouche. La jeune femme saisit tout de suite le message ; c'était le signe qui voulait dire qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. Elle sortit de l'eau, sa robe un peu mouillée sur les bords, et le rejoignit.

- Tu es très jolie Saku.

- Merci…

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à regarder les autres dans l'eau, avant que Kiba ne prenne la parole.

- je voulais juste te féliciter. Je suis heureux pour toi. Et te dire que je serai toujours là pour toi, même à des centaines de kilomètres de distance. Tu es ma meilleure amie Saku, alors je serai toujours là, toujours.

- Merci Kiba. Je t'aime fort, et tu sais que la réciproque est vraie.

Elle le serra fort contre elle, une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne puissent plus se voir durant une longue période. Il lui rendit son étreinte, avant de la lâcher et de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Oh rien, je me demandais juste quelle allait être ta réaction quand tu serais toute mouillée…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

La jeune femme venait en effet de se faire attraper par Sasuke, qui la jeta soudain à l'eau, déclenchant les hurlements de la jeune femme et les rires de leurs amis. Rires qui s'interrompurent vite de la part des filles, puisqu'elles ne tardèrent pas à subir le même sort! Aussitôt, ces cris se transformèrent en cris de colère, et des courses poursuites démarrèrent, tandis que Sakura s'approchait doucement de Sasuke.

- C'est dur…

- Je sais.

- C'est trop difficile de se dire que je vais partir et que je ne les reverrai plus pendant longtemps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'ils vont tout faire pour garder contact. Et puis, dès que tu viendras, on s'arrangera pour que tu en voies le plus possible!

- Je sais…Merci Sasuke…

- Hn…

- T'as toujours cette fichue manie de répondre par monosyllabes ma parole! Il faut vraiment que je te fasse changer cette habitude.

- Sakura…

- Quoi?

- Tu parles trop…

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il avait déposé ses lèvres contre les siennes, les scellant ainsi en un délicieux baiser.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Au revoir…

Sakura boucla sa dernière valise. Elle venait d'y ranger ses dernières affaires, et avait eu bien du mal à la fermer à cause de son manteau qui prenait vraiment trop de place. Mais, en sautant dessus (la méthode de choc), elle était parvenue, au bout de multiples efforts, à faire glisser la fermeture jusqu'au bout.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, essoufflée. Elle jeta un œil à son réveil, qui indiquait 13h45. Elle soupira. Kiba serait là dans un quart d'heure. Il l'emmènerait à la place centrale de Konoha, où elle prendrait un bus pour rejoindre la gare de Suna. De là elle prendrait le train qui la mènerait tout droit à la prestigieuse université de Harvard, l'université où elle ferait ses études, son université ; université éloignée de plus de 800 kilomètres de sa ville natale, et de plus de 1000 kilomètres de celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait et auquel elle était désormais fiancée.

_Fiancée._

Ce mot résonnait curieusement dans sa tête. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce que cela impliquait. Elle rit soudain en repensant à la tête de ses amis quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Son père, lui, avait été plus calme et modéré. Il avait demandé à parler à Sasuke seul. Entretien dont Sasuke, malgré les supplications de la jeune fille, n'avait à aucun moment révélé la teneur. Il faut dire aussi que quand elle se mettait à bouder, il arrivait toujours à la faire craquer. Un bisou dans le cou, il faut avouer en même temps que c'est on ne peut plus convainquant…

Elle soupira de nouveau, en repensant au merveilleux été qu'elle avait passé. Tous les jours avec lui, se partageant la plage, les balades dans le centre ville, les restaurants, les journées sous la couette quand il pleuvait. Elle avait vu régulièrement ses amis, profitant au maximum d'eux puisqu'elle était certaine de ne pas les revoir avant un long moment.

Elle finit par se lever, entendant la voiture de son meilleur ami. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches de ses escaliers et se précipita à la porte pour lui ouvrir, avant même que celui-ci ait eu le temps d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

- Kiba!!!!

- Oui, c'est moi, l'exceptionnel, le magnifique, le sublime, le…

- Arrête ton char et grouille ton magnifique popotin de rentrer, tu dois chercher mes valises.

- Oui je sais…

Il monta et les descendit toutes, avant de les mettre dans le coffre de sa petite Honda blanche. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, époussetant son jean.

- Tu es prête? Il n'y a rien d'autre, tu es certaine de n'avoir rien oublié?

- Vu le nombre de valise, et l'état de ma chambre, je pense que ça devrait être bon.

- Tu as encore une minute pour revoir une dernière fois ta chambre, si tu veux.

Elle lui sourit avant de monter l'escalier lentement, laissant sa main caresser doucement la rampe en bois de chêne. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et embrassa du regard chaque coin de la pièce. Le poster de l'équipe de basket s'étalait en grand sur un pan du mur. Au dessus de son bureau qui n'avait jamais été aussi vide étaient affichées des photos. Aussi bien d'elle et de son père, que d'elle et de sa mère, elle et ses amies, elle et Kiba quand ils étaient petits.

La photo du centre était celle qu'elle avait prise un jour où elle et Sasuke avaient été à la plage. Il avait fait un temps magnifique, et ils y étaient jusque tard dans la nuit. Profitant du fait que l'eau avait chauffée toute la journée qui avait été particulièrement ensoleillée, ils avaient pris un bain de minuit. La photo avait été prise par Sasuke, pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient dans l'eau, et par miracle avait été bien cadrée. Elle en avait fait faire deux exemplaires. L'un restait ici, et l'autre la suivait à l'université.

Elle soupira devant sa chambre qui n'avait jamais été aussi bien rangée, et aussi vide par la même occasion. Puis, tout doucement, elle en referma la porte, se condamnant à ne plus la revoir avant une très longue période.

Elle descendit et sourit à son père et Kiba qui l'attendaient. Elle se dirigea vers le premier.

- Alors c'est bon, tu t'en vas? lui demanda celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui… Tu feras bien attention à ne pas manger n'importe quoi, et si tu as des ennuis tu m'appelles. Et n'oublie pas que tu ne peux pas mélanger le blanc et les autres couleurs dans la machine, le rouge par exemple, sous peine de te retrouver avec un short rose!

- Bah, ce serait fashion!

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il répondit à l'étreinte, en souriant.

- Tu vas me manquer papa. Tu vas vraiment me manquer.

- Je sais je suis indispensable! plaisanta celui-ci.

- Non mais oh! Ca va les chevilles! Rennnnnnnnh…

Son père lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Puis, il la lâcha.

- Allez, tu vas finir par être en retard!

Elle monta dans la voiture, et alors qu'ils allaient partir, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et lui cria quelques mots.

- Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive! Je t'aime papa!

Shigeru Haruno regarda sa fille disparaître dans la rue. Et là, seulement là, il s'autorisa une larme…

- Grouille Kiba, on va être en retard!

- Eh, c'est pas toi qui portes ces fichues valises! Elles pèsent toutes au moins une tonne si pas plus! A croire que t'as la moitié de Konoha là-dedans!

Elle éclata de rire et ils finirent par poser la dernière valise dans le car qui transporterait directement ses affaires jusqu'à l'université. Puis son regard se dirigea vers celui qui l'emmènerait elle, à Suna pour qu'elle puisse prendre son train.

- Eh ben, tu pars maintenant c'est sûr! soupira son meilleur ami.

- Eh oui, tu vas devoir supporter Ino tout seul! plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle éclata de rire devant la tête de martyr qu'il afficha. Puis il redevint sérieux.

- Tu vas rater ton bus si tu restes avec moi trop longtemps. Ce serait bête vu comment je me suis embêté à porter tes valises.

- Hn…

Il soupira de nouveau et ouvrit grand les bras, comme pour l'inviter à venir s'y blottir.

- Allez viens.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et courut s'y réfugier. Dans ces bras qui l'avaient si souvent rassuré et réconforté.

- Ino va être jalouse si elle l'apprend! réussit-elle à dire entre deux larmes.

- Allez Saku, pleure pas! On se reverra! Dans un temps un peu long, d'accord mais on se reverra! Allez, zou! Ton bus va partir et tu vas pas avoir une bonne place!

- Voui…

Elle le serra une dernière fois contre son cœur, attrapa son petit sac et monta dans le bus. Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre et regarda son ami resté dehors.

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues mais elle les essuya vite, voulant lui sourire, ce qu'elle fit avant que le bus ne parte et ne l'emmène loin.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'une larme brouilla la vue de Kiba…

Le trajet avait été long, et elle avait encore dix minutes avant que son train n'arrive. Elle allait s'acheter un paquet de bonbon quand une voix bien connue appela son nom.

- SAKURA!

Elle se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme qui avait crié son nom.

_Im…impossible…_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau s'avança jusqu'à être à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle.

- J'avais peur d'arriver en retard, il y avait des bouchons.

- Mais…tu…tu avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas être là…que tu avais…quelque chose à faire…

Le jeune homme lui sourit, et il fut alors encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que ma fiancée?

Les yeux de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se brouillèrent de larmes, et elle sauta au cou du jeune brun en murmurant son nom.

- Sa…su…ke…

Il la serra lui aussi, passant ses mains autour de sa taille, et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

- Je suis là. Ne pleure pas, je suis avec toi.

La jeune femme tourna alors son visage et l'embrassa avec passion. Il répondit au baiser, et se sépara d'elle à contrecoeur quand le train arriva en gare.

- N'oublie pas. Tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand. Si tu as un problème, ou simplement si tu veux me parler. Je serais toujours disponible. Toujours.

- Je t'aime! Je t'aime Sasuke!

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avec fougue avant de la pousser dans le train.

- Moi aussi. Mais tu le sais déjà.

Le train se mit soudain à partir, laissant le jeune homme seul sur le quai.

Une larme fraya son chemin sur la joue du jeune homme, puis une autre, avant qu'il ne tourne le dos et sorte de la gare…

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son siège en pleurant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était dur de laisser ses proches et de s'en aller. Qu'est-ce que c'était dur de le laisser et de s'en aller.

Son portable sonna soudain. Elle avait reçu un message.

_Arrête de pleurer idiote!_

_Je t'aime et je t'attends,_

_Sasuke_

Un sourire perça alors ses larmes. Un sourire…magnifique…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : La fin

Assise à la terrasse d'une jolie maison, une vieille dame regardait tranquillement l'horizon. En contemplant la maison dans laquelle elle vivait depuis bientôt plus de soixante ans, elle se remémora les souvenirs de toute une vie, depuis son départ dans un train à Suna pour l'université.

Flash-back

- SAKURA!

La jeune femme interpellée se retourna, et sourit à la vue de son amie qui courait vers elle.

- Shizuka! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui demanda-t-elle tout en continuant à marcher, sa camarade désormais à ses côtés.

- Je me demandais ce que tu faisais cette aprèm? Vu qu'on a pas cours à cause des partiels des troisièmes années, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour aller faire un tour en ville toutes les deux! Histoire de regarder les vêtements hors de prix dont on rêve et qu'on ne s'achètera jamais, et de manger une bonne glace qu'on regrettera quand on montera sur la balance et qu'on verra qu'ajoutée au restaurant chinois de la semaine dernière et aux nombreuses plaques de chocolat qu'on a dévorées et dont les papiers traînent encore un peu partout dans la chambre, on a pris trois bons kilos en plus!

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses éclata de rire. Elles arrivaient à la sortie de la prestigieuse université d'Harvard, où elles faisaient toutes les deux leurs études depuis bientôt six mois.

Six mois. Ca avait été dur au début de tenir pour Sakura, séparée de ses amis, et surtout, de son seul et unique amour. Amour qu'elle n'avait pas revu pendant ses six mois de séparation, car la seule fois où elle était rentrée à Konoha, lui venait d'en partir après une visite de deux semaines. Elle avait fini par se résigner à ne pouvoir l'entendre qu'au téléphone. Ils s'écrivaient des messages tous les soirs, et une fois par semaine, ils se parlaient au téléphone. Leurs conversations duraient généralement plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke décrète qu'il était temps pour la jeune femme de se coucher, étant un peu lassé de ses nombreux bâillements.

D'ailleurs, elle l'avait eu la veille, et il lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait un peu troublée. Au lieu de répondre le coutumier "moi aussi" à son "tu me manques", il lui avait simplement répondu d'un air mystérieux "ne t'inquiètes pas, plus pour longtemps". Or, ils avaient prévus de se voir seulement 4 mois après.

Elle secoua sa tête pour essayer de changer d'idée et s'apprêtait à répondre positivement à la proposition de son ami quand celle-ci poussa un cri.

- Bordel! Qu'est-ce qu'il est canon ce gars!

Sakura tourna la tête vers le garçon que regardait son ami et se figea. Il la regardait, nonchalamment adossé au mur, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il la fixait de son regard noir et profond, faisant d'elle sa prisonnière. Mais ne l'était-elle pas déjà?

- Sakura? Sakura, ça va? Tu le connais?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis se retourna vers son ami et lui adressa quelques mots avant de descendre doucement les marches pour rejoindre la sortie, la laissant bouché bée.

- Oh oui…C'est mon fiancé…

Elle marchait lentement, puis croisa une nouvelle fois son regard, et soudain elle se mit à courir avant de se jeter littéralement dans ses bras, sous les regards ébahis de tous les étudiants. Le jeune homme brun sourit devant tant de spontanéité, passa une de ses mains sous ses hanches pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe tandis que l'autre la serrait contre lui. Son sourire devint d'une infinie douceur quand il sentit son col devenir un peu humide.

- Calme toi… Si c'est pour te mettre dans cet état, je n'aurais peut-être pas du venir…

- Espèce…d'imbécile…T'aurais pu me…prévenir… arriva-t-elle à articuler d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Là mon ange, ça n'aurait plus été une surprise, lui répondit-il amusé.

Elle finit par décoller sa tête de son cou et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec une passion qui n'avait fait que s'accroître pendant les longs mois de séparation qu'ils avaient eu à endurer. Il y répondit avec autant de fougue. Puis, ils se sourirent, et se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers un marchand de glace…

Flash-back

- Maintenant je vous demande d'accueillir le major de la promotion de cette année, j'ai nommé Sakura Haruno.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit alors, quand une jeune femme aux cheveux roses monta sur scène, un sourire aux lèvres.

- T'ES LA MEILLEURE SAKU!!

Elle éclata de rire, puis s'installa devant le micro.

- Merci beaucoup! Je vais lire quelques phrases de William Shakespeare qui me semblent appropriées. "Les affaires humaines ont leurs marées, qui saisissent au moment des flux, conduisent à la fortune. L'occasion manquée, tout le voyage de la vie se poursuit au milieu des bas-fonds et de la misère. La mer est pleine et nous sommes à flots, il nous faut prendre le courant tandis qu'il nous est favorable ou perdre toutes nos chances". Je pense que cette citation signifie que la vie est courte, et que les opportunités sont rares, et qu'il faut être vigilant en les protégeant. Mais je ne parle pas seulement des opportunités de réussite, mais de toutes les opportunités, celles de rire, de voir les merveilles du monde, de nous aimer, et de vivre, parce que la vie est un cadeau et qu'elle ne nous doit rien. Il nous faut donner le meilleur de nous même, et c'est ainsi que nous atteindront peut-être les cimes des arbres de nos espérances.

Un silence se fit à la fin de son discours, avant qu'un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissement ne secoue l'assemblée, encore plus fort et intense que quand la jeune femme était montée sur l'estrade. Elle distingua parmi la foule le visage de son père, rayonnant de fierté, ceux des membres de la famille de Sasuke, qui l'applaudissaient avec enthousiasme, ceux de ses amis qui criaient son nom, et enfin le plus beau. Celui de son fiancé qui l'applaudissait sans s'interrompre, un doux sourire au visage.

Flash-back

- Grouille, on va être en retard! gémit Sakura.

- Ca va, ça va, je fais du mieux que je peux je te signale! C'est pas possible d'être aussi stressée!

- Ino, le mariage débute dans dix minutes! Dans dix minutes, je suis censée remonter le couloir jusqu'à l'autel. Et dans dix minutes si ça continue comme ça, je serai encore en train d'enfiler cette foutue jarretelle! craqua enfin Sakura.

- On se calme ici! On vous entend crier jusque dans l'église! D'ailleurs tout le monde vient de t'entendre Saku, annonça Temari en entrant dans la salle.

- Oh non… J'ai vraiment pas de bol moi…

- Voilà! J'ai fini! s'exclama Ino, fière d'elle. Bon, regarde toi une dernière fois, moi c'est à mon tour de rentrer, puisque je suis ta demoiselle d'honneur numéro 1! ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de sortir de la salle.

Sakura soupira et se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Pour une fois, elle se trouvait vraiment belle. Sa robe en mousseline était blanche, son bustier possédant quelques strass qui étincelaient doucement à la lumière du jour. Une ceinture en étole basse lui donnait un long buste, et sa traîne était délicatement brodée de fleurs avec un fil argenté. Son voile arrivait au bas de son dos, et ses talons blancs affinaient ses jambes encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle ferma les yeux, puis un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Puis, elle s'avança enfin dans l'allée et apparut à tout le monde, resplendissante et plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Flash back

Tout le monde était réuni sous une énorme tente blanche, discutait, riait. Puis, Sasuke se leva et demanda l'attention générale.

- Comme il est de coutume, on va passer au moment des discours. Naruto je te préviens, si tu te fous de ma gueule à cause de ce que j'ai écrit ou dans le discours que toi tu as écrit, je te tue d'une façon particulièrement douloureuse.

Le dénommé Naruto s'enfonça soudain dans son siège, déclenchant les rires de tous les invités.

- Bon. Je vous remercie déjà d'être tous venu ici. Sakura et moi vous en sommes très reconnaissants. Et maintenant, je m'adresse donc à ma femme.

Il se tourna vers Sakura, restée assise, qui lui souriait.

- Quand je te regarde dans les yeux, mon amour ne fait que grandir. Il est même plus fort maintenant, et notre amour ne vacillera jamais. Car malgré les épreuves qui viendront sur notre route, nous les affronterons ensemble, et dès lors nous serons invincibles. Et voilà ce que je te jure, aujourd'hui, pour toujours et éternellement. Je t'aime.

La jeune femme se leva à son tour, les larmes aux yeux.

- Bon, moi aussi je vous remercie de tout cœur d'être venu. Et voilà mon discours pour toi Sasuke. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a un mot qui nous libère du poids de la douleur de la vie, et ce mot, c'est l'amour, et j'y crois. Ca ne veut pas dire que ça n'a pas été difficile et que ça ne le sera pas. Ca veut juste dire que j'ai trouvé la paix et le courage avec toi. Tu me rends courageuse et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. Voilà ce que je te jure aujourd'hui.

Sasuke lui sourit, et elle se rassit à ses côtés. Ce fut alors au tour de Naruto, le témoin de Sasuke de se lever.

- Bon ben euh…c'est à moi! Mais maintenant en fait, j'ai un peu peur T^T

L'assemblée éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, et Sasuke esquissa un sourire sadique.

- Bon, je commence. Quand on est aimé, on ne doute de rien. Quand on aime, on doute de tout. Ces mots sont les plus proches de la vérité en ce qui concerne Sasuke. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Sakura, je vous jure que c'était pas joyeux tout les jours! Si vous aviez vu l'orgueil qu'il avait! Sans rancune, hein! J'ai parlé au passé, se défendit le blondinet devant le regard assassin que Sasuke lui adressa. Heureusement, quand il a rencontré la femme qui est maintenant sa femme, il a remis en cause sa façon d'être, et il est devenu un homme encore plus formidable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pour finir, je citerai tout simplement ce que m'avait dit Sasuke un jour. Je crois que j'ai perdu le temps que j'ai passé sans l'aimer, et je l'aime chaque jour davantage, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain.

Tous les invités étaient stupéfaits devant le discours que celui qu'ils pensaient être un joyeux idiot venait de faire. Ce fut Sasuke qui rompit le silence le premier.

- Naruto, tu es devenu intelligent…ça veut dire que la fin du monde est proche, c'est sûr.

Un rire général parcourut la noce, puis ce fut Kiba qui se leva.

- Bon, je suis le témoin de la mariée, donc je suis le dernier à parler. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours, alors je me suis dit que j'allais emprunter quelques mots de Shakespeare. L'amour n'est pas l'amour, qui varie en trouvant que son objet varie. Quand la vie devient difficile, quand les choses changent, l'amour véritable demeure le même. Je regarde Sasuke et Sakura, et en quelque sorte, je me sens mieux. Je ne sais pas si je peux l'expliquer, mais ils me donnent de l'espoir. Et j'ai peur de le dire à haute voix parce que peut-être que si la vie le découvre, elle essayera de le leur reprendre, et ce serait dommage, parce qu'on a tous besoin d'un peu d'espoir de temps en temps. Ce sentiment que tout va bien se passer et qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour aider à s'assurer de ça. Pour finir, je voudrais ajouter qu'une vie sans amour, c'est une vie sans soleil. Et que dans le cas de nos deux mariés, je suis désormais certain que le soleil brillera éternellement sur eux.

Sakura laissa couler quelques larmes, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Elle avait du lutter pour ne pas pleurer à chacun des discours, mais maintenant elle n'en pouvait plus. Sasuke sourit et la tira doucement contre lui pour la calmer un peu grâce sa chaleur. Elle se blottit contre lui, essayant en vain de réfréner ses larmes de bonheur. Quand soudain, sur les premiers accords d'un magnifique chanson, celui qui était désormais son mari se leva, lui tendant la main avec un doux sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Elle quitta sa chaise, rejoignant ainsi l'homme qui partagerait maintenant sa vie. Ils entamèrent lentement une douce valse, se laissant bercer par les splendides accords, et la voix magnifique de la chanteuse, restant encore un peu dans ce rêve qu'ils faisaient tous les deux éveillés, et qui était si beau qu'ils auraient voulu dormir encore toutes les éternités.

Flash-back

Une femme magnifique, une blouse blanche de médecin s'étalant à ses pieds, était à genoux au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes de l'hôpital. Cela faisait déjà la troisième fois qu'elle s'y rendait à cause de nausées. Elle se leva en grimaçant encore sous la douleur encore trop présente à son coup. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, enlevant la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'y était déposée. Elle se regarda sans le miroir et se trouva bien pâle, trop même. Elle finit par sortir des toilettes, et se dirigeait vers le bureau de sa patronne pour lui demander de la laisser partir, quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit, éclipsant toutes les autres pensées qui occupaient son esprit.

_Et si j'étais…non…_

Elle se mit à courir vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

- Sakura? demanda une femme blonde, en voyant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses débouler ainsi dans son bureau.

- Je voudrais…faire une prise de sang, et j'ai besoin de vous, parce que je voudrais que ce soit vous qui me la fassiez…

- Mais…pourquoi? Tu peux te la faire toute seule! Pourquoi diable veux-tu que ce soit moi qui la fasse!

- Parce que…je crois que je suis enceinte…

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, avant de sourire à Sakura.

- Eh bien, voyons si c'est vrai toutes les deux, d'accord?

Celle-ci acquiesça avant de tendre son bras à Tsunade.

- Sakura? Je suis rentré!

Sasuke passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter d'enlever un peu la pluie qui s'y était déposé. Il arriva dans le salon et y vit sa femme assise sur le canapé, l'air soucieux et quand elle se tourna vers lui, il décela une pointe d'anxiété qui le tint immobile.

- Sasuke…j'ai quelque chose à te dire…Je…

Il attendit la suite, devenant au fil des minutes de plus en plus anxieux lui aussi. Pour finir, elle lui tendit une feuille, ne disant mot. Il remarqua tout de suite que sa main était tremblante. Il la lut rapidement, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur la seule ligne qui comptait vraiment.

_Enceinte positif_

Il leva soudain les yeux sur elle, brusquement alerté. Elle le fixait, ses tremblements répartis sur tout son corps désormais, des larmes brillants dans les yeux.

- Tu…es…enceinte? arrive-t-il à articuler au bout d'un long moment de silence.

- …Oui…mais…si tu ne veux pas le garder…je…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ce genre de bêtises? Bien sûr que je veux le garder! C'est…tout simplement formidable!

Elle leva ses beaux yeux verts sur lui, et laissa couler ses larmes avant de lui sauter au cou.

- Merci…merci Sasuke…

- Merci à toi Sakura…merci de réaliser nos rêves…merci d'être la femme qui portera mes enfants…

Ils s'aimèrent une nouvelle fois dans leur lit de soie blanche, partageant une fois encore la douceur d'une fusion parfaite entre deux êtres, un amour infini et éternel, qui avait la douceur tendre et sucré d'un "je t'aime" murmuré du bout des lèvres…

Flash-back

Sakura se préparait un chocolat chaud tranquillement. En effet, depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse elle ne supportait plus ni le goût, ni l'odeur du café. Ses mains se crispèrent soudain quand une vague de douleur la submergea. Elle serra les dents, et encaissa la douleur, quand tout à coup, elle fut si forte qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Son mari accourut aussitôt, la soutenant alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer à terre.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

(Le premier qui pose pas la question très très con et que tout le monde pose, "est-ce que ça va?" bien sur que non ça va pas, elle est à moitié par terre)

- Sasuke je…je viens de perdre les eaux…

En effet, celui-ci remarqua en baissant les yeux un petite flaque aux pieds de sa femme. Il commença à paniquer, mais garda un minimum de sang-froid.

- Viens, appuies toi sur moi, je t'emmène tout de suite à l'hôpital!

Ils finirent par arriver à la voiture, et il l'installa doucement sur le siège avant, à ses côtés. Il fonça jusqu'à l'hôpital, sa peur de plus en plus grande à chaque gémissement qu'elle poussait. Ils entrèrent en coup de vent dans le service des urgences, et elle fut emmenée en quatrième vitesse dans une salle où elle pourrait accoucher.

Il passa cinq heures à attendre… Cinq heures à patienter, alors que la femme de sa vie, sa femme, la mère de ses futurs enfants hurlait, et poussait indéfiniment pour enfin voir apparaître le petit être qui était le fruit de son amour avec Sasuke.

Enfin, on le laissa entrer. Il vit sa femme, épuisée mais resplendissante, un petit bout d'homme dans les bras. Elle leva les yeux et le vit ; elle lui fit alors un magnifique sourire, et d'un signe de la main, lui demanda de la rejoindre.

- Tiens, prends-le. J'ai donné son nom à l'infirmière. Takeo. Notre fils.

Il regarda le petit être qu'il tenait dans ses mains, si fragile, si espéré, si précieux. Et doucement, tout doucement, il lui chuchota quelques mots, les seuls mots qu'il réussit à dire, parmi toutes les pensées qui fusaient dans son esprit.

- Bienvenue, Takeo Uchiwa…mon fils…

Flash back

Une femme aux cheveux roses attendait patiemment que la cloche de l'école primaire sonne, marquant ainsi la fin des cours et la libération des enfants de l'école primaire de Konoha. Enfin, celle-ci retentit, et tous les enfants se ruèrent hors des classes. Deux d'entre d'eux se dirigèrent vers elle, l'un en courant, l'autre en marchant plus modérément.

- Maman! Maman!

Celui qui paraissait être le plus jeune et qui avait couru se jeta dans ses bras. Elle sourit doucement en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Alors, je parie que vous avez plein de choses à me raconter!

- Oh oui, plein!

- Hn…

Sakura avança doucement, ses deux enfants à ses côtés, l'un bavardant sans cesse, l'autre ne disant mot. Ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, devant une magnifique maison, et s'installèrent dans le jardin.

- Je vais voir Tiwa! s'écria le plus jeune en courant vers un chat qui se prélassait au soleil.

- Essaie de ne pas l'effrayer cette fois, Akira!

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le plus âgé qui était resté assis avec elle, en lui souriant.

- Et toi, comment s'est passé ta journée mon chéri?

- Bien…

- Takeo… Comment va Sekime?

- Ah lui, quel imbécile! Il est arrivé en retard en classe, s'est cassé la figure en rentrant, donc bien sûr, il s'est retenu à la table où j'étais, sauf qu'elle a basculé à cause de son poids, ce qui fait qu'il a renversé toutes mes affaires. Et ensuite, il a…

Sakura écouta son fils raconter toutes les bêtises du fils de Naruto et d'Hinata. Son fils était de nature discrète, comme l'avait été son père. D'ailleurs, à la réflexion, Sasuke était toujours réservé, et d'allure plutôt froide. Il fallait le connaître pour savoir quelle personne merveilleuse il était. Takeo semblait tenir de lui, pour cette caractéristique. Néanmoins, quand son fils le voulait, il pouvait être très bavard, ouvert, et souriant. Elle arrivait toujours à le faire parler. D'ailleurs, tout le monde notait qu'il devenait de plus en plus ouvert, plus animé. Pas énormément, mais c'était tout de même remarquable. En plus de cela, il adorait son petit frère, même si il ne lui montrait pas forcément de manière très explicite.

Ils parlaient tous les deux quand soudain ils entendirent un bruit dans l'allée.

- PAPA EST RENTRE!!!! s'écria Akira en courant vers le chemin qui menait à leur maison.

Une voiture noire de luxe y était garée, et un homme en sortit en costume noir. Il eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dehors que le petit garçon lui sautait au cou. Il le rattrapa habilement en passant ses mains sous ses jambes, puis s'approcha de Sakura et Takeo qui les avaient rejoint.

- Eh bien, vous avez l'air d'être contente de me retrouver!

- Rectification : Akira est content de te retrouver. On n'a jamais affirmé l'être aussi. Il y a une énorme nuance, répondit Sakura, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

- Mouais…

Il reposa Akira à terre et s'approcha de son autre fils, qui restait prudent et formel en lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

- Bienvenue à la maison, papa…

Il ne répondit rien à son fils, puis lui ouvrit les bras. Celui-ci hésita une poignée de secondes avant de s'y fourrer. Sakura regarda la scène en souriant, puis les interrompit.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je pense que votre père est fatigué, et que vous avez des devoirs jeunes hommes! Alors, au travail! Dans vos chambres et plus vite que ça!

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison, les deux enfants grimpant les marches qui les conduisaient à leurs chambres en marmonnant. Sasuke et Sakura se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans le couloir. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner pour lui demander s'il avait faim, quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla son mari en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

- Toi aussi…Comme à chaque fois que tu dois t'absenter plus d'une journée…

Il la retourna et la serra dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte, humant l'odeur délicieuse de son corps. Soudain, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Il la déposa sur le lit, et se mit au-dessus d'elle.

- Sasuke?

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de faire un petit break? lui dit-il, un sourire d'ange au visage.

Elle lui sourit, puis l'embrassa passionnément.

Fin des flash-back

La vieille dame ouvrit les yeux en sentant deux lèvres se poser contre les siennes. Elle sourit à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

- Je t'ai fait un thé glacé, lui dit celui-ci en lui tendant un verre, et en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Merci…

Ils restèrent assis tous les deux, à contempler l'horizon. Ils vivaient tout seuls dans cette maison depuis longtemps déjà. Leur fils aîné était marié, père de deux enfants, tandis que le cadet et sa femme attendait le premier pour le mois suivant.

- Cela fait 68 ans que je te connais…et 68 ans que je suis parfaitement amoureuse de toi, lui murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il lui sourit et prit tendrement sa main, tandis qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre son épaule.

- Je t'aime Sakura…

- Moi aussi, Sasuke…

Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait de milles feux, et à la terrasse d'une maison, deux êtres s'aimaient du plus pur et du plus fort amour.

Depuis le premier jour, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble.

Deux personnes destinées…à s'aimer…

THE END

Juste vous remercier pour votre soutien, parce que je ne saurais quoi dire d'autre. Cette fiction date d'il y a trois ans, et a été la première longue fiction que j'ai faite. Aussi, elle reste assez importante pour moi, malgré sa niaiserie, malgré ses fautes. Je suis contente qu'elle vous ai plu, et j'espère que mes prochaines histoires vous plairont tout autant !


End file.
